Saranghae Umma
by L-969
Summary: Last Cahpter. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, untuk menunggu menantikan kedatangannya. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir tentang semuanya. Apakah dia akan kembali? Ada sedikit kegamangan yang coba kuusir dengan mengatakan, "Saranghae,". Sichul moment, Last full of hope and it's just a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Tokoh:

Kim Heechul

: Istri Hangeng, orang yang sangat suka berbuat sesuka hatinya, sangat suka merangkai bunga dan tidak pandai memasak dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan urusan ibu rumah tangga. Sangat menyayangi Siwon anak lelakinya.

Choi Siwon

: Anak angkat keluarga Tan, dia sangat menyayangi ibu angkatnya, Kim Heechul dan sangat Protective dan Possessive pada ibunya. Baginya Kim Heechul adalah sesosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kim Kibum

: Teman dekat Siwon, sangat suka menjahit dan pandai memasak. Dia sangat berharap Siwon akan mencintainya.

Cho Kyuhyun

: Sepupu sekaligus sahabat Siwon, sangat pandai dan mendukung keinginan Siwon untuk bisa membantu Umma-nya.

Lee Sungmin

: Teman dekat Kibum, pacarnya Kyuhyun. Dia mendukung hubungan Kibum dan Siwon.

Tan Hangeng

: Suami Kim Heechul. Menceraikanya setelah 3 thn berumah tangga dengan alasan Heechul tidak bisa memberikan anak untuknya.

Shindong

: Pemilik kebun bunga langganan Heechul.

Leeteuk

: Guru Siwon, mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Heechul yang mana merupakan sahabatnya semasa SMA.

Donghea

: Saudara Jauh Siwon. Dia adalah paman dari ibunya Siwon.

Eunhyuk

: Istri Donghea

Kang In

: Guru OR di sekolah yg menyukai Park Jungsu

Ryewook

: Sahabat Kibum dan Sungmin

Yesung

: Keponakan Heechul. Kakak kelas Siwon and The Gang dan juga merupakan Penyanyi yang menyukai Ryewook

Ceritanya:

Heechul masuk rumah sakit karena keguguran disana dia bertemu dengan Siwon yang juga mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya. Di RS mereka berdua bertemu, Heechul (20thn) dan Siwon (5thn). Karena tidak ada kerabat yang bisa dihubungi akhirnya Siwon masuk Panti asuhan. Pada saat yang sama untuk memepertahankan Pernikahannya Heechul dan Hangeng mengadopsi Siwon.

Apa yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka selanjutnya….

I Love Sichul

Heechul Oppa please comeback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Don't Cry

"Hiks hiks…." Terdengar suara tangis yang berusaha di tahan sekuat tenaga oleh seorang perempuan yang mengenakan baju berwarna biru muda itu. Dia duduk seorang diri di depan sebuah rumah sakit besar entah meratapi apa. Bibirnya bergetar berusaha untuk membungkam tangisnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Umma…." Celoteh seorang anak lelaki kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Perempuan itu menatap anak lelaki tersebut. Anak itu membungkuk. "Maaf… kukira bibi ibuku…." Ucap anak itu dengan nada sedih.

Perempuan itu menatap anak lelaki tersebut, anak itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya. Dia menganalisa keadaan anak laki-laki tersebut tangan kanannya di gips dan di kepalanya melilit perban berwarna putih. Di wajah kecilnya masih terdapat beberapa bekas luka kecil. Dia segera menghapuskan air matanya. Dia berpikir mungkin anak itu tersesat.

"Ya, tidak apa. Anak manis dimana ibumu?" tanyannya pada anak tersebut.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu… bibi suster dan paman dokter tidak mau mengatakan dimana ayah-ibuku bibi," katanya polos.

"Baiklah, kamu mau bibi membantumu untuk mencarikan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Gumawo!" ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Entah kenapa senyum anak itu menggetarkan hati.

"Come!" ajaknya. Anak kecil itu menggandeng tangannya. Dia membiarkannya terasa kehangatan yang menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. "Kenapa?" tanyanya saat anak itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku takut…" jawabnya singkat sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Jangan takut peganglah tanganku," katanya sambil mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

"Siwon!" kata seseorang memanggilnya. Keduanya berbalik dan melihat seorang suster yang memanggil namanya. "Siwon, kamu dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, bibi suster" kata Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih, anda sudah menemukan Siwon!" ucap suster tersebut.

"Tidak apa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, Siwon! Paman dokter akan segera memeriksamu!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

**DEG**

Entah kenapa perasaan hangat yang tadi dirasakan olehnya mulai menghilang seiring lepasnya tautan tangan mereka.

"Terima kasih bibi. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi. Dah!" kata Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia termenung melihat kepergian anak itu.

"Heechul!" terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ah! Hangeng…." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia menghampirinya.

"Aku mencarimu, kenapa kau tidak istirahat di kamarmu saja!" ucapnya sambil memapah Heechul.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," jawab Heechul sambil menggenggam tangan Hangeng dengan erat. Hangeng pun tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan banyak pikiran Ok, honey?" kata Hangeng.

"Terima kasih" jawab Heechul singkat.

"Oh, iya siapa anak kecil tadi?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba.

"Oh, itu Siwon." Jawabnya perlahan. Hangeng tiba-tiba memeluk Heechul erat.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kamarmu!" ajak Hangeng. Heechul hanya mengikutinya saja.

Keesokan harinya, Heechul yang merasa jengah dan bosan berada di dalam kamarnya bangkit dan berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit. Dia melihat beberapa orang suster tengah menikmati istirahat siang mereka. Dia merasa lelah dan duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya, apakah kau tahu sangat sulit sekali untuk mengatur para pasien manula!" celoteh salah seorang dari mereka.

"Klo aku senang sekali di bagian anak-anak. Mereka sangat lucu-lucu!" ujarnya sambil terdengar suara tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Yah! Klo tidak salah, sebulan yang lalu ada kecelakaan mobil yang tragis dan yang selamat hanya anak pemilik mobil tersebut apa benar begitu?" Tanya salah seorang dari empat suster itu.

"Akh! Maksudmu Siwon!" katanya sambil menyebutkan namanya. Mendengar nama Siwon disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan mereka tanpa segaja Heechul mendengar perkataan suster. "Orang tuanya meninggal di tempat kejadian. Ajaibnya Siwon yang masih anak-anak selamat." Kata suster tersebut.

"Ya, dia anak yang baik. Kalian tahu dia selalu menanyakan kedua orang tuanya dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana…" ucapnya sedih.

Mendengar perbincangan para suster itu Heechul merasa terkejut. Air matanya mengalir, entah mengapa perasaannnya terasa sangat sakit, bagaimana anak sekecil itu dapat bertahan dan mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia. Dia merasa sangat bersedih dan mencoba untuk berjalan ke arah taman.

Entah berapa lama dia duduk disana, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bibi!" sapa seseorang. Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Siwon telah berdiri dihadapannya. "Kenapa bibi menangis lagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa….. Maaf…. Maaf, Siwon…." Ucapnya sambil tersedu-sedu. Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul dia hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping Heechul.

"Bibi, besok paman dokter akan membuka gips tanganku!" ucap Siwon dengan ceria.

"Benarkah!?" Tanya Heechul. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Paman Dokter bilang klo aku sudah sembuh ayah dan ibuku akan menjemputku. Aku senang sekali!" ujar Siwon sambil tidak berhenti tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan Siwon air mata Heechul semakin deras mengalir. Dia merasa sedih mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon.

"Bibi, kenapa? Jangan menangis…." Kata Siwon gugup.

"Tidak apa Siwon…. Tidak apa…." Kata Heechul sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

**CUP**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Heechul. Heechul kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan juga kaget. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"A..apa…." Heechul kelabakan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Ibuku selalu menciumku klo aku menangis terus. Ibu bilang bahwa aku ini anak laki-laki jadi tidak boleh cengeng. Bibi jangan menangis ya!" ujar Siwon dengan polosnya. "Don't cry, please…" ucap Siwon sambil mengecup pipi kiri Heechul.

"Gumawo, Siwon…." Ucap Heechul. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di samping Heechul.

"Akh, karena ayahdan ibuku tidak bisa datang. Maukah bibi menemaniku besok?" Tanya Siwon.

"Menemanimu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ya, maukah bibi menemaniku… sejujurnya aku sangat takut… paman dokter akan melepas gipsku besok…. Mau ya bi?" pinta Siwon. Mendengar ucapan Siwon Heechul tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Siwon. Aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Heechul sambil mengelus kepala Siwon. Mendapat perlakuan yang manis dari Heechul Siwon sangat senang sekali hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Siwon! Siwon!" terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Bibi, aku disini!" kata Siwon sambil melambai.

"Akh, disini kau rupanya. Ayo, waktunya minum obat." Ajak si perawat tersebut.

"Baiklah, bibi aku permisi dulu," kata Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Bye Umma…" kata Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauh mengikuti perawat tersebut.

Mendengarnya Heechul terdiam namun dia pun balas melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon . Entah mengapa perkataan itu terngiang terus ditelinganya. Sepeninggal Siwon, Heechulpun bangkit dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang kami inginkan Tan Hangeng!" terdengar suara yang cukup jelas terdengar oleh Heechul. "Yang kami inginkan adalah anakmu. Penerus garis keturunan kita!" katanya.

"Tapi ibu," katanya sembari memohon kepada ibunya.

"Ceraikan dia!" katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ti…. tidak mungkin ibu…. A…. aku…. Mencintainya… " ucap Hangeng dengan terbata-bata.

CEKLEK!

Hangeng menatap pada orang yang berdiri di sana. Dia menatap tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Heechul. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu posisimu! Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku lagi!" katanya dengan ketus.

"Ibu!" kata Hangeng. "Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu! Aku mencintainya! Kami berdua tidak akan pernah bercerai!" ucap Hangeng sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul erat.

"Kau…. Oh! Aigo! Leherku!" kata ibu Hangeng merasakan lehernya terasa sakit.

"Ibu?!" Kata Hangeng yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya. Melihat Hangeng yang begitu mengkhawatirkan ibunya Heechul terdiam dan mungkin dia tahu bahwa pernikahannya dan Hangeng tidak dapat dipertahankan.

"Ibu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul. Dengan cepat Nyonya Tan menepis tangan Heechul dan berdiri di sisi Hangeng.

"Ibu…. Heechul aku akan mengantarkan ibu pulang. Beristirahatlah!" kata Hangeng sambil mengecup kening Heechul. Tangan Heechul menyentuh jemari Hangeng yang tapi mengelus rambutnya.

"Hangeng!" panggil sang ibu.

"Aku akan segera kembali, beristirahatlah." Kata Hangeng. Mendengar perkataan dari suaminya tersebut Heechul hanya tersenyum. Dia kembali duduk di ranjang setelah melihat Hangeng menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Umma…." Isak Heechul tiba-tiba, entah kenapa dia merasa ingin segera kembali ke kampung halamannya. Dia merasakan kerinduan yang teramat mendalam. Entah berapa lama dia menunggu namun Hangeng tidak pernah datang mengunjunginya lagi hari itu.

Keesokan harinya, yang Heechul lakukan hanyalah berbaring. Dia merasa cukup lelah untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Pikiran tentang hal terburuk yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Namun sebuah ketukan dipintu kamarnya,membawanya kembali kea lam nyata.

"Maaf, apa ini kamar Nyonya Heechul?" tanya seorang perawat. Heechul menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Heechul.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda datang ke ruang anak-anak. Siwon ingin ditemani oleh anda," jelas si perawat.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah sebentar lagi aku kesana. Terima kasih." Kata Heechul. Dia teringat akan janjinya yang akan menemani Siwon yang akan membuka gipsnya hari ini. Baru saja suster itu keluar seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Yeobo, kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya keheranan. Heechul berbalik dan mendapati suaminya sudah ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Aku akan menemani Siwonnie. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Heechul. Mendengar nama Siwon yang disebut oleh Heechul Hangeng pun berjalan kesisinya.

"Kau sangat perhatian sekali padanya?!" kata Hangeng dengan nada dingnin.

"Jangan cemburu," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Kamu tidak tahu apa yang telah dialami oleh Siwon…." Perlahan Heechul menceritakan tentang masa lalu Siwon pada suaminya.

"Ya, aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu perhatian padanya tapi…. " Hangeng belum dapat mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan saat Heechul bersama dengan Siwon. "Aku tidak suka dengan kedekatan kalian berdua," kata Hangeng sambil memeluk istrinya. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Siwon hanya anak-anak sudahlah…." Gumam Heechul sambil berupaya menahan tawanya.

"….." Mendengarnya Hangeng terdiam.

"Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sambil mengetuk pintu kamar ruangan tempat Siwon di rawat. Terdengar suara langkah kaki ke arah pintu.

"Umma!" kata Siwon dengan mata yang memerah, dia langsung memeluk Heechul erat. Hangeng dan Heechul keheranan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"….mer..mereka bilang umma dan appaku meninggal…" ucap Siwon terbata-bata. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa itu arti kata 'meninggal'. "Paman dokter bilang, aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan umma-appaku…." Kata Siwon menceritakan kegalauan dihatinya.

"….." Heechul dan Hangeng saling menatap.

"Maaf, kami sudah tidak bisa menutupinya lagi," kata si perawat.

"Siwon, ayo sekarang duduk sini, paman mau membuka gips-mu," kata dokter tersebut tapi Siwon tetap memeluk erat Heechul. Heechul pun membungkuk dan memangku Siwon.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau Umma dan Appaku!" Teriak Siwon sambil memeluk Heechul erat.

"…" Hangeng dan Heechul saling berpandangan.

"Siwon, jika umma dan appamu tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku akan disini bersama denganmu jadi jangan takut, ne?" kata Heechul sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Siwon.

"Tapi bibi bukan ummaku…." Kata Siwon masih dengan suara yang berat.

"Bibi mau kok, jadi ummamu. Kajja… Siwonnie anak umma yang baik hati duduk ne? dokter akan segera melepas gips mu!" kata Heechul sambil menundukkan Siwon di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ne?" jawab Siwon. Dia pun duduk di atas ranjangnya dan dokter pun mengambil gunting untuk membuka perban dan gips di tangan Siwon.

Malam harinya di kamar Heechul. Heechul menatap Hangeng yang tampak kebingungan. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya pada suaminya tersebut. Namun akhirnya Hangeng pun angkat bicara.

"Heechul…. Umma…. Ingin agar kita …. Kita…. Be…..berpisah…." ucapnya lirih mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu. Sebulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Heechul.

"….." Heechul terdiam sejenak, "Lalu apa yang kau katakana pada ummamu?" tanya Heechul memberanikan diri.

"Aku…" Hangeng tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Jika alasannya adalah karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan padamu maka aku akan …. Mengizinkanmu untuk menikahi perempuan lain…. Tapi…. Tapi ku…. Ku mohon jangan ceraikan aku….. " isak Heecul tak lagi bisa dibendung.

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, itulah mengapa aku menikahimu, Tan Heechul. Aku sangat mencintaimu!" kata Hangeng sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh istrinya tersebut. Heechul memejamkan kedua matanya yang tak kuasa lagi membendung air mata yang terus menerus keluar.

"Ya, aku pun sangat mencintaimu, suamiku," kata Heechul sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Heechul menggerakkan badannya. Dia menemukan suaminya tertidur di sisinya dia melihat wajah suaminya yang tampan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kembali terdengar suara ketukan pintu Hangeng yang merasa terusik segera membuka kedua matanya.

"Pengganggu!" gerutunya. Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya tersebut. Hangeng berjalan kearah pintu dan kemudian membukakan pintu tersebut. Disana telah berdiri seorang Choi Siwon yang berpakaian rapi dan menggenggam sebuah bunga kecil yang entah dia peroleh dari mana.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Tan!" sapa Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon" kata Hangeng menjawab salam dari Siwon. Siwon menatap Heechu l yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, umma!" ucap Siwon dengan sedikit ragu.

"Selamat pagi, Wonnie!" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Mendengar suara merdu Heechul tanpa ragu Siwon berlari ke arah Heechul.

"Umma!" panggil Siwon dengan riangnya.

"Ne!" jawab Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannnya meminta Siwon untuk mendekat.

"Huff…" Hangeng menghampiri keduanya.

"Umma! Apa sakit umma sudah sembuh?" tanya Siwon.

"Belum, tapi sebentar lagi juga sembuh jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir ne," kata Heechul menjelaskannya dengan singkat. Hangeng hanya melihat keduanya.

"Umma?" kata Siwon tertunduk malu.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" tanya Heechul keheranan.

"Umma harus sembuh dan jangan sakit lagi…." Kata Siwon, dia terdiam sejenak kemudian memeluk Heechul erat. "Saranghae….. saranghae umma….." kata Siwon sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Heechul merasa hatinya berdegup kencang. Apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya bisa berdiam tidak memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ani," jawab Siwon dia melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamar Heechul.

"Ajushi, jaga ummaku baik-baik ne?" kata Siwon sambil menatap Hangeng. Mendengarnya memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan umma membuatnya tertawa.

"Aish! Tak perlu kau ingatkan pun aku sangat mencintainya," kata Hangeng malu-malu.

"Hehehe…" Siwon tersenyum. Dia bangkit dan turun dari ranjang Heechul.

Cup!

"Sarangheyo…." ucap Siwon lirih sambil mengecup pipi kanan Heechul sontak perbuatannya tersebut membuat Heechul dan Hangeng terdiam.

"Selamat tinggal!" kata Siwon sambil berlari meninggalakan ruangan tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Siwonnie," kata Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dasar! Anak itu! Awas saja akan ku pukul dia!" kata Hangeng.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Heechul keheranan.

"Tak seorang pun boleh memcium pipimu, Rella. Hanya aku yang dapat melakukannya." Kata Hangeng. Mendengar perkataan tersebut Heechul tertawa.

"Kau cemburu pada Siwonnie! Ayolah! Dia itu hanya anak kecil Han!" kata Heechul. Hangeng menatap Heechul sudah lama dia tidak melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Heechul

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi….. Yeobo, aku…. Bagaimana…. Bagaimana klo kita mengadopsi Siwon?" kata Hangeng pada Heechul.

**JRENG! Chapter 1 :)  
**

**Miss You ChulPa  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Family

"Yeobo, aku…. Bagaimana…. Bagaimana klo kita mengadopsi Siwon?" kata Hangeng pada Heechul.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hangeng suaminya. Heechul menatap dengan tatapan penuh kegembiraaan dan harap seolah mempertanyakan apakah yang dikatakan oleh Suaminya itu benar adanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ti…. Tidak! Kita harus memberitahunya…. Cepatlah!" ajak Heechul. Karena terburu-buru turun dari tempat tidurnya, Heechul terjatuh. Hangeng dengan sigap memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Tenanglah Heechul, Siwon kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Istirahatlah!" kata Hangeng sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Ayolah temani aku," rajuk Heechul pada suaminya. Hangeng tidak untuk melarang apa yang diinginkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Ya, iya. Kita akan segera menemuinya," kata Hangeng. Baru saja mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar rawat Heechul tampak seorang dokter tengah berdiri di hadapan keduanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya dan Tuan Tan!" sapa sang dokter.

"Selamat pagi," jawab keduanya.

"Saatnya check up pagi," kata si dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hangeng. Mendengar perkataan Hangeng wajah Heechul jadi tampak murung. "Ayolah, ini demi kesehatanmu. Nanti kita akan menemuinya," kata Hangeng meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," jawab Heechul, dia sebenarnya merasa enggan dan ingin segera menemui Siwon tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh suaminya. Dia akan menemui Siwon nanti siang setelah Dokter memeriksa keadaannya.

Pemeriksaan kali ini dia lakukan dengan penuh kesabaran tanpa keluhan sedikitpun. Wajahnya berseri, dia begitu gembira hingga tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Karena akhirnya kehidupan rumah tangganya dapat terselamatkan. Dia akan menjadi seorang ibu dari seorang Malaikat kecil bernama Siwon.

"Siwon-ah! Apa semua barang milikmu sudah kau bawa?" tanya seorang suster yang menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk sendirian di ruangannya.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon singkat. Matanya masih tampak basah akibat menangis tadi sepulang dari kamar Heechul.

"Oh, iya! Siwon apakah kau sudah berpamitan pada Nyonya Tan?" tanya sang suster.

"Ne, aku sudah berpamitan pada….nya. Aku juga berdo'a pada Tuhan agar Tuhan menghadiahinya baby. Aku…." Siwon merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Mian, Siwon!" kata si perawat yang merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat Siwon menghapus air matanya.

"Ani…." Jawab Siwon sambil mengikuti langkah si perawat yang berjalan di depannya dan membawakan sebuah tas yang berisi pakaian miliknya.

Sebulan kemudian, tampak seorang perempuan tengah duduk termenung sendirian di kursi,. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dia menatap kosong jauh melalui jendela kaca di kamarnya.

Cleck!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka namun dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Seorang lelaki menghampirinya, dia menatap wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Yeobo…." Gumamnya. Yang dipanggil diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya. "Heechul!" ucapnya sembari mengecup kening istrinya. Akhirnya Heechul berbalik dan menatap pada orang yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Kamu baru pulang?" Tanya Heechul pada orang yang baru dating tersebut. Dia hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mianne…." Gumam Hangeng sambil memeluk istrinya. Heechul hanya terdiam dan menikmati saat yang indah bersama dengan suaminya tercinta.

"A….a..pa kau sudah makan?" Heechul bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Belum, aku ingin makan masakanmu," jawab Hangeng sambil kembali mengecup keningnya lagi. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

Ya, sebenarnya dalam satu bulan ini banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Heechul dimulai dari gagalnya pengadopsian Siwon hingga menikahnya Hangeng dengan seorang wanita pilihan ibunya. Tak ada seorang wanita mana pun yang mau membagi suaminya. Namun apa daya karena alasan 'keturunan'lah Heechul harus merelakan Hangeng menikah dengan wanita yng bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya.

Hari demi hari dia hanya berdiam diri dan mengurung dirinya di rumah. Tidak makan selain dengan Hangeng. Wajahnya kian memucat seolah-olah dia telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Karena itulah saat ini Hangeng pulang ke apartemen mereka. Bukan hanya untuk melepas rindu dengan istri yang dia cintai tapi juga untuk mengetahui keadaannya yang kian memburuk. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tidak ingin Heechul terluka tapi dialah orang yang melukainya. Hangeng tiba-tiba memeluk erat istrinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul keheranan.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, aku mencintaimu…. Sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Hangeng. Heechul tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya untuk dapat melihatnya.

"Aku tahu itu. I love you more." Jawab Heechul.

Tet! Tet! Teeet!

Terdengar suara bunyi pel yang diikuti dengan teriakan gembira anak-anak yang bergegas ke luar kelas. Di sebuah kelas yang anak-anaknya masih berusia sekitar enam tahunan, tampak seorang anak yang sedang membereskan buku miliknya.

"Nah, anak-anak jangan lupa minggu ini kita akan mengadakan festival tahunan sekolah. Datanglah bersama ayah dan ibu kalian dan jangan lupa bawa bekal kalian! Bulan lalu ibu sudah memberikan surat pemberitahuan Festival Tahunan sekolah kita! Baik, hati-hati di jalan!" seru sang guru dengan wajah yang berseri.

Seorang anak yang mendengar perkataan itu tampak sedikit murung. Dia menekuk wajahnya, dia hanya menghapus air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi ipinya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Won-hyung?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang dua. Namun Siwon diam saja tidak memperdulikannya. Dia berlari ke luar kelas sebelum mereka semua selesai berdo'a.

Siwon terus berlari, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Dia merasa sangat sedih. Festival tahunan pertamanya adalah Festival yang sangat menyedihkan tanpa kehadiran ayah dan ibunya.

"Umma….. Appa…." Isaknya. Dia berjongkok di tepi trotoar sendirian.

"Adik kecil kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya sebuah suara. Perlahan orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berjongkok di sisinya. "Jangan menangis, ne!" pintanya. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan melalui pandangannya yang sedikit kabur akibat air matanya Siwon menatapnya. Seraut wajah yang dia rindukan.

"….." Siwon berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Keduanya saling bertemu pandang. Wanita itu segera memeluknya.

"Si... Siwon…." Katanya sembari memeluk Siwon. "U…. umma merindukanmu….." ucapnya.

"?" Siwon terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu. Namun dia pun memeluknya erat. "Umma." Dia pun menangis bahagia.

Setelah pertemuan yang tidak sengaja terjadi. Heechul segera membawa pulang Siwon ke rumah dengan wajah yang cerah. Siwon merasa senang karena dia tahu kalau Heechul pasti akan menjaganya. Heechul akan menyayanginya seperti ummanya yang telah tiada. Seharian itu keduanya bersenang-senang di apartemen Heechul. Siwon menceritakan dimana dia tinggal. Siwon merasa sangat sedih saat harus berpisah dengan Heechul jadi pada hari terakhir mereka bertemu di rumah sakit Siwon tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Heechul. Sekarang dia tinggal di Panti Asuhan Happy.

Heechul tersenyum dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Dia sangat gembira bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Siwon menatap sekeliling.

"Umma, dimana Tuan Tan?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Senyum yang tadi merekah di bibir Heechul lenyap. "Umma?" tanya Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja. Ya itu ide yang bagus bukan! Ayo!" ajak Heechul pada Siwon yang masih duduk di sofa. Siwon pun berdiri dia berjalan mengikutinya.

Heechul sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan segera membukanya. Dia menatap tak percaya Hangeng sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Hangeng apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul.

Grep!

Dengan tiba-tiba Hangeng memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu!" katanya dengan penuh emosi. Siwon menatap keduanya keheranan. Dunia orang dewasa itu aneh.

"Ya," jawab Heechul. Merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Heechul melepas pelukannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"Tidak!" jawab Hangeng dia tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya dengan membawa kabar baik, bahwa dia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Dia menatap seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat Sore, Tuan Han!" sapa Siwon.

"Siwon-ah!" kata Hangeng dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Malam itu Siwon kembali pulang ke panti asuhan Happy diantarkan oleh Heechul dan Hangeng. Pertemuan yang begitu singkat. Malam itu Siwon berdo'a semoga Heechul akan kembali menemuinya. Semoga besok dia bisa pulang bersama ummanya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kabulkanlah do'aku dan aku akan berjanji menjadi hambamu yang paling taat!"

Hari Jum'at yang begitu cerah untuk seorang namja kecil kita, Choi Siwon. Senyuman lebar tak putus-putusnya terlukis dibibirnya. Dia begitu bahagia, karena hari ini Umma dan Appa barunya datang untuk menjemputnya. Dia menunggu dengan membawa koper kecil berisi pakaian miliknya dan sebuah tas ransel sekolah miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan kepala panti asuhan pun terbuka. Tuan dan Nyonya Han melangkah keluar dengan senyuman bahagia. Heechul segera menghampiri Siwon yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Siwonnie!" sapa Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Siwon.

"Umma!" jawab Siwon sambil memeluk Heechul. Kemudian dia menengadah melihat ke arah Tuan Han. "Appa," sapa Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baik-baiklah Siwon!" kata Tuan Han sambil mengelus kepala Siwon. Hangeng pun berbalik hendak berpamitan ke kepala panti. "Baiklah Tuan! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya! Permisi!" kata Hangeng. Heechul pun menjabat tangan kepala panti dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Setelah itu, Hangeng membawa koper milik Siwon dan Siwon sendiri berdiri di tengah-tengah Heechul dan Hangeng. Siwon pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk digandeng oleh Umma dan Appanya.

"Baiklah, Wonnie! Karena sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Tan. Ayo kita beri salam pada Kakek dan Nenekmu. Mau kan?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ne, Appa!" jawab siwon dengan semangat.

"Yeobo, apa kita tidak terburu-buru. Aku merasa sedikit khawatir," kata Heechul mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Tenanglah! Ayah dan ibuku pasti akan menyukainya," kata Hangeng memberikan semangat pada istrinya yang sedikit khawatir akan tanggapan dari kedua orang tuanya nanti.

*Kediaman Keluarga Tan*

Heechul dan Siwon duduk di sebuah ruangan yang tampak sepi. Hangeng sedang meminta dan mungkin sedang membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Heechul menatap Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan Heechul mengenggam erat tangan Siwon.

"Wonnie," gumam Heechul. Siwon menatap ummanya tersebut. "Jika, akh…. Tidak apa-apa," kata Heechul dengan gugup. Seolah mengerti akan ke khawatiran yang melanda ummanya Siwon tersenyum.

"Umma, aku akan jadi anak yang baik untukmu! Aku juga berdo'a pada Tuhan, agar Umma, Appa, Kakek, dan Nenek sayang padaku!" kata Siwon. Mendengarnya Heechul pun tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ummanya Hangeng, diikuti dengan beberapa orang lain yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Baiklah! Jadi begini caramu untuk tetap mempertahankan anakku! Memaksa dirinya untuk mengadopsi seorang anak yang entah dia itu anak siapa!" katanya dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Umma!" Hangeng berusaha menghentikan ummanya. Dia tidak ingin sang ibu menyakiti istrinya.

"Tidak! Aku sudah bersabar dengan hubungan pernikahan kalian! Asal kau tahu saja bahwa menantuku yang cantik ini sudah mengandung anak Hangeng! Sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga kalian! Aku tidak pernah setuju! Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari kehidupan anakku!" kata sang umma.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan mibu mertuanya Heechul terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik dan berusah mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ibu mertuanya itu.

"U…. um…ma, Mei-mei ha…. mil?" kata Heechul terbata-bata.

"Ya! Menantu keluarga Tan tengah mengandung! Anaknya Hangeng!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Heechul terdiam dia menatap pada suaminya yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hangeng diam saja, dia takut. Takut kehilangan Heechul, dia tidak berani menatapnya.

"Se…sel….selamat…. maaf!" kata heechul sambil menghapus air matanya. Siwon dia tidak memahami apa yang terjadi tapi dia tidak suka klo ummanya yang cantik menangis.

"Heechul aku bisa menjelaskannya!" kata Hangeng.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpisah untuk sementara," kata Heechul berusaha untuk berfikir jernih.

"Heechul!" kata Hangeng.

"Seperti yang ku katakan dulu Hangeng. Aku mengizinkanmu menikah dan membiarkanmu untuk mempunyai anak dari wanita lain. Dan ku kira kita sekarang, harus berfikir akan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya." Kata Heechul. "Mianne!" kata Heechul.

"Umma…." Siwon hanya bergumam. Tapi jelas-jelas perlakuan yang diberikan kelurga Tan pada ibunya bukanlah perlakuan yang manis.

"Siwonnie, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Heechul sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon. Siwon diam saja dia tidak mengerti kenapa Appanya diam saja.

"Heechul!" kata Hangeng hendak menyusulnya.

"Ya! Tan Hangeng! Jika kau masih menyayangi ibumu ini maka kau tidak akan mengejar perempuan hina itu!" ancam sang ibu.

"Ibu…." Kata Hangeng frustasi.

Heechul dan Siwon telah sampai di rumah mereka. Heechul segera menunjukkan kamar yang akan Siwon tinggali. Siwon memang merasa senang bisa tinggal dengan ummanya tapi dia juga sedih kenapa appanya tidak ikut pulang bersama. Kenapa appanya membiarkan mereka berdua keluar sore itu begitu saja.

"Umma," panggil Siwon saat duduk di meja makan.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa Tuan Han akan pulang? Ani maksudku apa Appa akan pulang?" tanya Siwon.

"Mungkin appamu akan sedikit terlambat. Kita makan duluan saja ne!" ajak Heechul. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Kamu mau makan apa, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Apapun umma. Aku lapar!" kata Siwon tidak ingin merepotkan.

"Baiklah! Kita lihat apa yang bisa umma buatkan untukmu!" kata Heechul semangat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Umma, telurnya gosong lagi!" kata Siwon mengingatkan.

"Akh!" dengan sedikit ketakutan Heechul membalik telur hitam tersebut.

Hari itu pertama kalinya Siwon tahu bahwa ummanya yang cantik sangat pandai dalam hal memasak. Bahkan hanya untuk memasak telur pun dibutuhkan 5 butir telur untuk dihidangkan dalam keadaan gosong.

"Umma, apa umma tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Siwon. Mendengar ucapan dari putranya Heechul terdiam.

"Mianne, Siwonnie. Umma memang tidak pandai memasak selama ini yang mengerjakan tugas memasak adalah pengurus rumah tangga yang disewa oleh Hangeng dan baru saja kemarin dia meminta cuti." Jelas Heechul polosnya.

"Klo gitu siapa yang suka masak buat umma?" tanya Siwon penasaran sembari berjalan ke meja makan. Heechul terdiam.

"Appamu. Appamu akan selalu membuatkan masakan-masakan yang enak untuk umma. Akh, umma jadi kangen padanya!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Aku jadi ragu!" kata Siwon sambil membolak balik telur yang gosong tersebut. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Siwon Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia pun segera menggambil piring yang berisi telur tersebut. Siwon menatapnya keheranan.

"Mianne! Umma bukan umma yang baik, Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sembari memisahkan bagian yang gosong telur itu.

"Ani! Umma adalah umma terbaikku!" kata Siwon protes sambil tersenyum. "Umma membuat telur yang enak sekali," kata Siwon meyakinkan.

"Gumawo!" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan ada seseorang yang dapat menghibur dan menemanimu saat kau sedang bersedih.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, anak-anak tengah bermain di halaman kelas mereka. Siwon yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah melihat beberapa temannya yang tengah bermain dengan riangnya.

"Oppa!" sapa seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang. Melihat anak perempuan yang menyapanya Siwon tersenyum. "Oppa, apa kau tidak membawa bekal?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Ani!" jawab Siwon singkat. Ya, tentunya akan menyulitkan bagi Ummanya untuk membuat sarapan di pagi hari.

"Oppa, mau makan bersamaku tidak?" anak perempuan itu berkata sembari menyodorkan kotak makanannya.

"Sepertinya bekalmu enak!" kata Siwon. "Apa kau benar-benar mau berbagi denganku?" tanya Siwon sedikit ragu. Anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gumawo!" kata Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Si anak perempuan tersenyum bahagia melihat Siwon mau memakan bekalnya.

"Siwon!" panggil seseorang. Siwon berbalik, ternyata ada Bu guru yang memanggilnya. Siwon berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Ne, Miss. Hwang!" kata Siwon.

"Ada ummamu di ruang guru. Katanya kau lupa membawa bekalmu!" kata bu guru Hwang. Mendengar perkataannya Siwon sangat senang. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke ruang guru dan menemukan Heechul duduk di ruang tamu.

"Umma!" Panggil Siwon. Heechul pun berbalik.

"Wonnie! Maafkan umma ne? Umma lupa untuk memasukkan bekalmu!" kata Heechul, Siwon segera menghampirinya dan menerima bekal tersebut.

"Tak apa, aku senang umma ingat bekalku, tapi?" Siwon takut jika dirinya malah merepotkan Heechul.

"Tak apa, yang ini bisa dimakan kok!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Gumawo!" katanya sembari membuka bekal miliknya dan menautkan kedua tangannya berdo'a dan memakan bekalnya tersebut.

"Maaf, saya Miss Hwang. Guru kelasnya Siwon! Saya tidak tahu bahwa Siwon punya ibu secantik anda! Salam kenal!" sapa Miss Hwang.

"Salam Kenal, saya Tan Heechul ibunya Siwon!" sapa Heechul.

"Sebelumnya saya dengar Siwon tinggal di panti asuhan?" tanya Miss Hwang pada Heechul, sedangkan saat itu Siwon tengah menikmati bekalnya.

"Iya, sebenarnya baru kemarin saya dan suami saya mengadopsinya. Mohon jaga Siwon saat dia di sekolah Miss Hwang," kata Heechul.

"Tidak apa. Oh, iya. Nyonya Tan Anda mungkin belum tahu jika hari minggu nanti akan diadakan Festival tahunan sekolah, kami harap anda bisa menghadirinya!" kata Miss Hwang ramah.

"Baiklah akan saya usahakan" kata Heechul.

"Jadi umma dan appa akan menghadirinya?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, nanti umma akan menghubungi appamu!" kata Heechul.

"Umma, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik!" kata Siwon sambil menatap penuh kesungguhan pada Heechul.

DEG!

Heechul merasakan sesuatu, hatinya berdebar. Dia pun tersenyum. "Ne, umma tahu," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Siwon. Dia membelai lembut kepala Siwon.

"Umma aku sangat menyukai tangan umma yang lembut ini!" kata Siwon sambil menikmatai moment mereka. " Tangan umma hangat sekali! Ummm...Apa umma sakit?" tanya Siwon dalam hati. Dia tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul dan menempelkan keningnya.

Hal itu membuat wajah Heechul memerah, "Wo… wonnie, ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani, kukira umma sakit!" kata Siwon dengan polosnya "tapi tidak ya," kata Siwon sambil memegang keningnya sendiri.

"Tidak! Umma baik-baik saja." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Siwon-ah! Waktunya masuk kelas!" kata Miss Hwang mengingatkan. Siwon menatap jam dinding. Dia tampak sedikit kecewa waktu yang mereka miliki sangat singkat.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Umma!" kata Siwon dengan manja, "Aku ingin kita pulang bersama ne?" pinta Siwon dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Baiklah! Asal Wonnie jangan nakal di kelas ne?" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Jinja?" Siwon tampak sangat gembira mendengarnya.

"Ne, Umma akan tunggu Wonnie di depan mini market sana," kata Heechul.

"Yes!" kata Siwon sangat gembira. "Gumawo umma!" lanjut Siwon sambil memeluk Heechul kemudian dia mencium pipi kanan ummanya itu. Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas ke kelas karena bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi.

Siwon meninggalkan Heechul yang wajahnya memerah karena apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Heechul hanya menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum.

"Siwon-ah! Boleh kami melihat ummamu?" tanya beberapa anak yang pulang bersama dengan Siwon. Yak, hal itu terjadi karena Siwon tak bisa berhenti berfikir bahwa ummanya akan menjemputnya nanti. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum di kelas dan itu membuat teman-temannya bertanya. Dan dengan enteng dia menjawab. Bahwa ummanya yang cantik akan menjemputnya.

"Siwon oppa! Secantik apa ummamu?" tanya beberapa anak perempuan yang mengikutinya. Diantara mereka ada anak yang rambutnya dikepang yang tampak tak senang.

"Waeyo! Kalian pasti iri ne! Ummaku itu umma yang paling cantik! Semua yeoja tidak bisa menandingi kecantikannya! Pokoknya the best umma ever!" kata Siwon meyakinkan teman-temannya. Ya, Siwon sangat suka sekali memuji Heechul.

"Jangan-jangan ummanya Siwon itu seorang model atau artis terkenal?" pikir beberapa anak.

"Oppa mana ummamu?" tanya yeoja kecil yang rambutnya dikepang.

"Itu dia! Umma!" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk ummanya. Dia pun berlari menghampirinya. Beberapa anak hanya melihat seorang ajuma berbadan sehat yang tengah memegang plastik belanjaannya.

"Umma-nya Siwon memang sangat Cantik!?" pikir mereka.

"Teman-teman, kenapa melihat ke sana. Ini ummaku!" kata Siwon sembari melambaikan tangannya. Semua pandangan anak-anak tertuju pada Siwon.

"Wah!" Semuanya tampak mengagumi umma-nya Siwon. Sedangkan Heechul keheranan mendapat perlakuan dari anak-anak TK tersebut. Melihat tatapan penuh kagum dari teman-temannya. Siwon cemberut dan menarik dress Ummanya perlahan.

"….. ada apa Siwon?" tanya Heechul heran.

"My Umma!" kata Siwon sambil mengecup pipi kanan Heechul dihadapan teman-teman sekelasnya. Hal itu membuat anak-anak lainnya terperangah, syok dan membuat wajah Heechul merona. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tersenyum puas penuh kebanggaan.

Keesokan harinya, hari Festival Tahunan Sekolah Siwon. Siwon dan Heechul berangkat bersama, sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya Siwon bernyanyi riang. Kadang dia menggenggam erat tangan Heechul, kadang mengitarinya sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Tingkah lucu Siwon membuat Heechul tersenyum. Hingga terdengar suara klakson mobil yang menghentikan keduanya. Siwon berbalik dan melihat seorang lelaki turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Hangeng…." Gumam Heechul ketika melihat lelaki itu. Hangeng menghampiri keduanya.

"Mian, membuatmu menunggu lama." kata Hangeng lembut.

"Ne, aku senang kamu kembali padaku, pada kami," kata Heechul sambil berurai air mata. Melihat ummanya menangis Siwon terdiam. Dia tidak suka jika ummanya menangis. Akhirnya dengan sengaja dia menginjak kaki Hangeng.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" tanyanya sedikit emosi.

"Umma! Appa! Ayo kita ke sekolah nanti kita telat!" kata Siwon sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Ne, jagoan Appa! Ayo kita masuk," kata Hangeng sambil memangku Siwon.

"Ani, aku bukan Jagoan Appa! Aku milik umma!" kata Siwon sambil meronta minta turun.

"Jinja?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon. Keduanya saling beradu pandang.

"Sudahlah ayo!" ajak Heechul pada Hangeng.

"Aish! Kamu itu! Semakin lama semakin menyebalkan Tan Siwon!" kata Hangeng sembari mendudukkan Siwon di kursi belakang. Sedangkan Heechul dan dirinya duduk di depan. Hal itu membuat Siwon menyilangkan kedua tangannya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Lihat-lihat, tingkahnya itu!" kata Hangeng menggoda Siwon yang duduk di belakang. Heechul berbalik dan melihat pose putranya itu.

"Anak umma marah ya?" tanya Heechul. Namun Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia memilih untuk mengacuhkan keduanya.

"Siwonnie!" bujuk Heechul namun tetap saja Siwon bungkam.

"Uri baby, Siwonnie!" Goda Hangeng sambil menghentikan mobilnya. Namun Siwon malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Wonnie," bujuk Heechul. Siwon diam saja hingga akhirnya pintu mobil terbuka dan Heechul menatapnya dengan wajah yang sedih. "Wonnie, marah sama umma ya?" tanya Heechul. Siwon diam saja. "Wonnie benci umma ya?" tanya Heechul hingga tak terasa air matanya mengalir.

"Ani!" jawab Siwon sambil menggalungkan tangannya di leher Heechul. Rupanya Siwon merajuk ingin di gendong. Hangeng hanya bisa menarik nafas dan mengikuti keduanya ke sekolah.

"Morning, Miss Hwang!" sapa Siwon pada gurunya.

"Ah, Siwon, Selamat datang!" sapa Miss Hwang sembari mempersilahkan Heechul dan Hangeng. Setelah itu Siwon bergabung bersama dengan teman-temannya. Mereka semua bermain dengan riang terkadang terjatuh, menangis, berjuang dan tertawa bersama. Hangeng melihat wajah istrinya yang bahagia sembari terus memberikan semangat pada anak mereka, Siwon.

"Ya, untuk selanjutnya adalah lomba lari. Para peserta yang namanya bapa panggil harap berkumpul dan bersiap-disini!" kata sang kepala sekolah sekaligus wasit hari itu. "Ya bapak panggil satu-satu! Lee dari kelas Mawar, Siwon dari kelas Matahari, Zang dari kelas Lili…."

"Wah, Hangeng! Siwonnie akan bermain lagi lomba lari!" kata Heechul penuh dengan antusias.

"Ya,ya,ya. Semenjak kita mempunyai Siwon kau hanya berkata Siwonnie, Wonnie, Siwon, Siwonnie, Wonnie. Kau tak lagi memikirkan suamimu ini!" kata Hangeng merajuk pada Heechul. Baru saja dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba

"Umma!" terdengar suara panggilan yang membuat keduanya kaget dan merasa malu. Siwon berlari menghampiri ummanya. Dia menempatkan dirinya diantara keduanya.

"Ne, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan Hangeng segera berdiri ingin rasanya dia menjitak anak kesayangan istrinya itu.

"Umma, Kissu!" pinta Siwon.

"Ne?" Heechul tampak kebingungan apalagi Hangeng dia sudah siap mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Heechul.

"Sip! Sekarang aku semangat!" Kata Siwon sembari meninggalkan keduanya. Meninggalkan Han dan Heechul yang mematung atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukan anak mereka.

"Rasanya seperti punya saingan!" kata Hangeng kesal. Mendengarnya Heechul hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Siwon berbalik dan melambai pada keduanya. Ya, ini adalah keluarganya. Semoga umma dan appa yang berada di surga bahagia dan umma-appa barunya menyayanginya. Seperti dia menyayangi mereka, terutama ummanya.

"Yak! Siap! 1! 2! 3! Go!"

Sorry!

Akhir-akhir ini gad a kesempatan bt update…..

Da beberapa hal yg harus diselesaikan… hmmmm….

Thanks bt yg dah review.

Hwaiting!


	4. Chapter 4

Ingin semuanya mengalir dengan sendirinya,

Seperti kehidupan, yah meski FF ni tampak membosankan

Gumawo buat teman-teman yang sudah mereview

Chapter III

You're Leaving

Malam sudah menjelang, sinar bulan meredup di balik awan hitam yang bergelayut di langit kelam. Seorang bocah berusia sekitar tujuh tahunan itu terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya mendengar suara percakapan yang tadinya samar kini mulai memanas. Seiring bertambah tingginya nada mereka.

"Sudah jangan membahas hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu! Siwon itu anak yang baik!" kata seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Heechul ya, umma mana yang tidak akan membela anaknya.

"Anak yang baik seperti apa?! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kita dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu Siwon!" katanya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Semua pasti ada alasannya!" kata Heechul berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya Hangeng.

"Alasan?! Alasan yang bagaimana! Dia sendiri tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun! Dia menundukkan kepalanya! Dia bersalah!" kata Hangeng tidak ingin kalah.

"Hangeng, Siwon itu anak yang baik. Dia mungkin mempunyai alasan khusus hingga ia berkelahi," pinta Heechul dengan tatapan memelasnya. Ingin agar suaminya memahaminya.

"Kau itu, aku tahu kau begitu menyayanginya. Tapi jika anak itu mulai berulah mungkin itu karena dasar dari keturunannya! Dia bukan seorang Tan! Ingat itu! Kita mengadopsinya!" kata Hangeng dengan nada yang sama rendahnya.

"Hangeng kumohon!" kata Heechul memohon sesuatu pada suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau begitu menyayanginya. Dan aku takut kau akan lebih memilihnya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik! Aku atau Siwon!" kata Hangeng dengan tegas.

"Hangeng….. han!" teriak Heechul saat Hangeng meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya Siwon hanya diam saja, ini semua salahnya. Umma yang sangat dia sayangi menangis karena ulah dirinya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya tersulut emosi. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya termakan ucapan anak jaht itu. Ya teman sekolahnya yang sudah beberapa kali berkelahi dengan dirinya.

_"Kukira Ummamu itu seorang pelacur. Mana mungkin dia mempunyai seorang anak sepertimu! Ummaku bilang ummamu memang seorang pelacur! Ummamu itu wanita yang tidak baik! Merebut suami orang ! wanita yang Jahat Ummamu itu!"_ Wajah Siwon memerah dia menutup kedua telinganya ingin agar suara itu segera lenyap.

"Akh!" teriaknya. Dia kalap dia tidak ingin seorang pun mengatakan hal buruk tentang ummanya. Ummanya adalah seorang wanita terhormat. Apa salahnya jika ummanya mengadopsinya? Apa silah jika ummanya dulu mengadopsi seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun? Apa salah ummanya merelakan suami yang dicintainya menikahi wanita lain hanya untuk membahagiakan ibu mertuanya? Apa salah ummanya mempertahankan rumah tangganya? Apakah merupakan sebuah kesalahan jika ummanya begitu menyayanginya?

Bukan, semuanya bukan salah ummanya, semuanya adalah salahnya. Salahnya mau menerima kasih sayang yang melimpah darinya. Salahnya yang ingin tinggal lebih lama hari itu, dimana Heechul menemukannya. Salahnya setiap saat dia tidak ingin seorang pun menjahati ummanya. Salahnya!

"Umma!" teriak Siwon dari dalam kamarnya, dia segera bergegas keluar dan melihat ummanya yang menangis di depan pintu apartemen meraka.

"Siwonnie…." Gumam Heechul saat melihat Siwon sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Mianne! Mian! Semuanya karena Siwon! Umma, maafkan Wonnie…. Wonnie tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hik… di… D…dia me….menghina um…..umma…. Won…nie ti…. tidak menyukainya….. Ak…u tak menyukainya…. dan ben…benci!" kata Siwon disela isak tangisnya.

"Ne… Arraseo! Jangan menangis, ne! Umma tahu! Kamu tidak mungkin berbuat hal yang jahat pada orang lain tanpa alasan yang kuat…. Mianne!" isak Heechul.

Malam itu, keduanya tidak bisa tertidur lelap. Heechul hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah dia harus melepaskan Hangeng tau mungkin mengembalikan Siwon ke Panti Asuhan? Tidak dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Siwon telah menjadi kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat bahagia semenjak anak itu memasuki kehidupannya. Tapi Hangeng tampak begitu serius dengan perkataannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sedangkan Siwon, dia termenung di depan kamar ummanya. Ummanya sudah meminta dirinya untuk tidur. Namun, yang dia lakukan adalah membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Umma, mianne! Sudah menyusahkanmu! Meski pun kau bukanlah ummaku tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae…. Saranghae my beautiful umma….." kata Siwon sambil melangkahkan kaki kecilnya. Saat dia hendak membuka pintu apartemen, terdengar suara kunci kamar yang terbuka.

"Wonnie…." Panggil suara itu. Siwon berbalik, "Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak akibat menangis.

"Umma….. Aku mau pulang ke panti saja," jawab Siwon datar.

"Kamu, marah sama umma ne?" tanya Heechul, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa Siwon membenci umma?" tanya Heechul lagi, dan kembali Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "La…. Lalu kenapa Wonnie ingin meninggalkan umma?" tanya Heechul Siwon terdiam, "Apa karena umma bukan umma kandungmu?" tanya Heechul.

"A….ani" jawab Siwon.

"Apa Wonnie membenci umma karena umma tidak bisa membelamu?" tanya Heechul sambil berjongkok di depan Siwon. Siwon menghapus air matanya.

"Ani…" jawab Siwon dengan suara yang sama seraknya.

"Lalu apa? Apa Siwon tidak menyayangi ummamu ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani! Siwon sangat menyayangi umma! Siwon sangat mencintai umma! Siwon tidak ingin umma menangis! Siwon sangat sangat menncintai umma! Sa… saranghae umma. Sarang hae!" kata Siwon berulang-ulang sambil memeluk ummanya.

Heechul memeluk erat Siwon. Dia bisa kehilangan siapapun di dunia ini namun dia tidak boleh kehilangan Siwon. Heechul bisa menghadapinya, ejekan dari mertuanya ataupun gunjingan dari orang tua siswa lainnya. Selama ada Siwon di sisinya dia mampu bertahan dan mengatasinya. Sekarang jika Hangeng pun pergi meninggalkannya maka hal itu bukanlah alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

Tidak mungkin, ini adalah sebuah alasan yang real karena Siwon bagaimana pun tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, sama seperti dirinya. Seandainya dia ingin mempertahankan kehidupan rumah tangganya pun hal itu percuma sebab Hangeng tidak mencintainya seperti dulu lagi. Hangeng secara perlahan lebih mencintai istrinya Mai-mei dan anak kandungnya.

Jika dia meninggalkan Siwon maka tidak akan ada seseorang yang memeluknya seperti sekarang ini. Tidak akan ada seseorang yang memberikan rasa aman dan perlindungan padanya seperti yang Siwon lakukan. Memeluknya saat dia merasa kesepian karena Hangeng asyik bermain dengan putrinya. Menghiburnya dengan senyuman jahil saat Hangeng duduk diberanda sedang menelpon istri dan anaknya. Dia akan benar-benar sendirian, tanpa Siwon.

"Siwonnie! Umma sangat menyayangimu! Tinggallah bersama umma hingga akhir nanti ne!" pinta Heechul sembari mengecup kening Siwon.

"Ne! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Umma sendirian! Saranghae! Umma Saranghae!" kata Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

"Nado Sarang hae Wonnie!" jawab Heechul disela-sela tangisnya.

Perlahan Heechul membuka lemari pakaiannya di dalamnya terdapat sebuah laci kecil. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna coklat. Dia berusaha membendung air matanya, dia berjalan menuju meja riasnya dan menatap isi map tersebut yang bertuliskan berkas permohonan bercerai. Heechul tidak mampu bergerak, dia terdiam sejenak berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya.

Sebenarnya, surat itu adalah surat yang Hangeng sembunyikan dari Heechul. Dulu Hangeng terpaksa menandatangani surat perceraian yang sebelumnya sudah disediakan ibunya. Saat dimana Heechul tengah dirawat dirumah sakit, ibunya memaksa Hangeng untuk menandatangani berkas tersebut, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hangeng, Heechul menemukan surat tersebut dan menyimpannya. Heechul tahu Hangeng tidak mungkin meceraikannya tapi kini keadaan berbeda. Hangeng tidak akan sendirian jika Heechul meninggalkannya. Dia mempunyai ibunya, ayahnya, Mei-mei dan bayi mereka Shie. Mengingat hal itu Heechul segera menandatangani surat cerai itu. Kemudian meletakkannya disana.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara ketukan, Heechul berbalik. Dia melangkah dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Tampak Siwon menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Siwonnie, ada apa?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap tingkah anaknya itu.

"Umma, appa?" Siwon tampak sedikit kebingungan.

"Wonnie, kamu sudah mengemas barang-barangmu kan?" tanya Heechul, Siwon menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kajja!" KataHeechul sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon.

_Mianne,_

_Mungkin hanya kata itu saja yangdapat aku katakan. Kita sudah melalui bnayak kebahagian dan air mata bersama. Aku sangat senang telah dapat mengenalmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagimu. Karena aku sangat_Mianne Hangeng._

Hageng diam saja. Dia hanya meungkup kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk membendung air mata yang mulai mengkaburkan pandangannya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit hingga menyulitkannya untuk bernafas dan dia menyesal karena tidak pernah bisa membuat istrinya bahagia_terutama penerimaan dari keluarganya yang menganggapnya sebagai 'benalu' dalam kehidupan mereka.

Hangeng berdiri di depan meja rias Heechul melihat foto keluarga yang tergantung di kamar tersebut. Melihat senyum bahagia Heechul dan Siwon. Kini dia sendirian tanpa mereka.

"Heechul….." gumamnya.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, Heechul dan Siwon kembali ke kampong halaman mereka, Korea. Heechul memulai usaha baru untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Siwon. Dia membuka sebuah toko bunga yang juga menyatu dengan rumah mereka di lantai atasnya. Sedangkan Siwon, untuk membantu ummanya setiap pagi dia akan mengantarkan Koran ke komplek perumahan yang ada disana

"Aku pulang!" teriak Siwon yang kini sudah kelas 2 Sekolah Dasar.

"Ah, Wonnie! Sarapnnya sudah umma siapkan! Tunggu sebentar lagi ne! Umma sedang membereskan toko!" kata Heechul. Siwon yang melewatinya hanya tersenyum. Dia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Pagi ini dia begitu berkeringat.

Tak lama kemudian dia tengah bersiap-siap memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Heechul pun telah selesai membereskan toko bunganya dan segera mempersiapkan bekal Siwon.

"Siwonnie!" kata Heechul memanggilnya. "Ini bekalmu!" kata Heechul sambil membawakan bekal milik Siwon. Mendengarnya Siwon sangat senang. Dia tersenyum dan memeluk ummanya.

"Gumawo, umma!" seru Siwon dengan wajah yang bahagia. Heechul pun hanya tersenyum. Dia membetulkan letak dasi seragam Siwon dan memasukkan bekal itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Semangat belajar, ya!" kata Heechul sambil menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Bye Umma!" kata Siwon sambil mengecup pipi kanan ummanya. Kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan ummanya yang mematung.

"Huff…" Heechul hanya menarik nafas berat. Dia tidak mengerti setiap kali Siwon mencium dan memeluknya hatinya selalu berdebar. Dia jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Ya, Siwonnie itu anakku!" Heechul meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Disekolahnya, Siwon segera masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya. Dia pun membuka bekal miliknya. Seperti biasa, nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk seperti sosis dan telur setengah gosong buatan ummanya. Tapi Siwon tidak akan pernah mengeluh dia selalu mengatakan bahwa bekal ummanya adalah bekal terlezat yang bisa dia nikmati setiap hari.

"Selamat pagi Siwon?" sapa seorang anak laki-laki.

"Pagi, Min!" jawab Siwon.

"Kau bahagia sekali saat melihat bekal buatan ummamu! Aku jadi iri! Ummaku terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikanku!" keluhnya sambil duduk di samping Siwon.

"Kamu boleh mencicipinya nanti!" kata Siwon menawarkan bekal ummanya.

"Are you Sure?" tanya Minho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ne, Sure!" jawab Siwon sambil kembali menyimpan bekalnya ke dalam tas.

"Morning Class!" kata seorang pengajar yang baru memasuki kelas mereka.

Empat jam kemudian Siwon dan Minho sudah duduk di meja mereka. Minho membawa dua kotak susu yang dia belidi kantin dan dibagi bersama dengan Siwon, sedangkan Siwon mengambil bekalnya dan membukanya sambil menatapnya puas.

"Wah! Nampak lezat sekali!" kata Minho sambil menatap bekal Siwon.

"Ne!" kata Siwon dengan penuh kebanggaan dan senyum yang merekah. Dia membayangkan bagaimana ummanya berusaha menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Siwon-ah! Telur ini gosong kita buang saja ya!" kata Minho.

"Ani!" bentak Siwon pada Minho. Minho menatapnya keheranan.

"Ne! Baiklah!" kata Minho.

"Ummaku tidak pandai memasak telur tapi entah mengapa aku paling suka telur buatannya!" kata Siwon menjelaskan sambil melahap telur gulungnya.

"Ne! Ne! Arraseo!" kata Minho berusaha memahaminya.

"Cih lihatlah anak itu! Menyebalkan!" kata seorang anak yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Dengan sengaja anak itu menyenggol tangan Siwon dan membuat telur buatan ummanya jatuh dan terinjak oleh seorang namja berwajah pucat. Siwon menatap telurnya yang sudah terinjak. Dia merasa sangat kesal. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat namja itu. Yang dengan entengnya segera meninggalkannya.

"Wah!" Minho membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia tahu bagaimana Siwon sangat menyukai bekal buatan ummanya. Dia pasti marah.

"Hey! Kamu tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun ya?!" kata Siwon. Namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tenang.

"Mianne," katanya tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Siwon malah tampak semakin gusar padanya.

"Kau!" namun Minho berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Waeyo. Hanya sebuah telur dadar gosong." Katanya dengan nada mengejek, "Apa ibumu benar-benar seorang wanita yang baik, eoh!" katanya dengan dingin. Mendengar perkataan yang menghina ummanya Siwon segera mengepalkan tinjunya dan memukul namja itu.

"Siwon-ah!" kata Minho sambil berusaha memisahkan mereka. Keduanya terlepas. Namun saat namja itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan melihat setetes darah. Dia tampak begitu marah dan kembali melepaskan pukulannya pada Siwon.

"Aish!" Siwon hendak membalasnya, namun dia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu kejadian yang menyebabkan berpisahnya umma dan appanya. Dia terdiam dan membiarkan namja itu memukulnya.

"Kenapa?! Kau kira kamu begitu kuat Kim Siwon! Ayo, lawan aku!" katanya sembari terus memukul Siwon. Namun Siwon tidak bergerak selangkah pun. "Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan!" katanya sembari melangkah pergi.

"Untunglah!" pikir Minho, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya namja itu tengah memegang bekal milik Siwon dan memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah. Sontak hal itu kembali membuat Siwon marah. Dia kembali memukul namja itu.

"Siwon-ah! Cukup berhenti! Hentikan!" kata Minho sambil berusaha mnghentikan perkelahian tersebut. Hingga akhirnya beberapa anak berteriak histeris dan menyebabkan keributan yang sampai ditelinga guru-guru serta kepala sekolah mereka.

Heechul berdiri di depan tokonya, melihat penampilan putranya yang acak-acakan. Dia hanya bisa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. Siwon diam saja, mungkin ummanya akan marah. Heechul mengangkat tangannya dan Siwon memejamkan matanya.

"Wae? Kau piker umma akan memukulmu?" kata Heechul sembari membersihkan seragam Siwon. Siwon diam saja, dia terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Heechul padanya. Dia menatap kearah Heechul, "Umma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah… tapi mungkin besok umma harus datang ke sekolahmu, bukan? Kamu boleh menceritakan apa yang ingin kau katakana dan kamu pun boleh diam jika_katakan saja jika kau siap, Siwon!" kata Heechul sambil berjongkok dan menatap lurus pada putranya itu.

"Umma…." Gumam Siwon saat tahu Heechul berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke dalam rumah.

"Ne?" kata Heechul, "Masuklah," ajak Heechul sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon.

Siwon segera berlari dan memeluknya, tiba-tiba dia mulai menangis. Siwon tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakana padanya. Kenapa ummanya diam saja? Kenapa ummanya tidak memarahinya? Sikap diam yang ditunjukkannya jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada teguran yang Heechul berikan padanya saat dia berbuat salah.

"Mi…Miane! Mianne Umma!" isak Siwon. Dulu dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi namun kini dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Ne, Siwonnie umma tahu. Kamu menyesal. Nah sekarang ayo kita masuk," ajak Heechul sambil melepas pelukan Siwon.

Keesokan harinya disekolah, tepatnya di ruang kepala sekolah tampak dua orang siswa yang saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Ya, mereka adalah Siwon dan teman sekelasnya yang kemarin berkelahi. Terdengar ketukan pintu, bapak kepala sekolah pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Silahkan masuk," katanya dan masuklah Heechul ke dalam ruangan itu. Siwon tampak terkejut melihat ummanya benar-benar datang. Membuatnya menunduk karena malu, dia malu karena ummanya akan kembali di bombardier berbaga pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa berujung melukai perasaannya.

"Selamat pagi, pak. Saya Kim Heechul, ummanya Siwon!" kata Heechul memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, selamat datang Nyonya Kim, silahkan duduk! " kata kepala sekolah mempersilahkan. Heechul pun duduk dihadapan bapak kepala sekolah sedangkan Siwon dan teman baiknya berdiri hingga tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan kembali terbuka.

"Ah, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee silahkan masuk!" sapa kepala sekolah sambil berdiri.

"Terima kasih, maaf kami datang terlambat." Kata Tuan Lee. Sedangkan Nyonya Lee tampak memperhatikan wajah Siwon dengan penuh selidik.

"Mari, silahkan duduk!" kata Kepala Sekolah mempersilahkan keduanya. "Baiklah, perkenalkan ini Nyonya Kim Heechul, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee!" kata Kepala Sekolah memperkenalkan kedua belah pihak dengan singkat.

Kemudian ketiga orang itu saling menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda pernghormatan. Ketiganya dipersilahkan duduk di sofa. Siwon dan namja berwajah pucat itu duduk bersama di samping orang tuanya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, mungkin anda bertiga sudah tahu alasan kenapa saya memanggil anda sekalian kemari. Ya, ini berkaitan dengan peristiwa perkelahian antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun kemarin. Saya harap kalian bisa memaklumi kejadian tersebut!" kata bapak kepala sekolah memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, saya tahu dan sebagai orang tua Siwon saya memohon maaf jika Siwon telah memukul anak anda dan menyebabkannya terluka. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," kata Heechul sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"..U…umma…" gumam Siwon, dia tidak suka melihatnya menundukkan kepala.

"Mianne!" Ucap Siwon sambil ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih atas kelapang dadaan Nyonya Kim. Saya pun mewakili anak saya yang mungkin berbuat salah sehingga menyulut pertengkaran diantara keduanya kami meminta maaf!" kata Tuan Lee. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Daddy! I didn't doing anything wrong here!" katanya sedikit kesal.

"Lee Kyuhyun! Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu dan meminta maaflah pada Siwon!" kata ayahnya dengan tegas namun Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak mau mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Maafkan anak kami Nyonya Kim dan Siwon! Dia memang sangat keras kepala dan suka berbuat seenaknya!" ujar Nyonya Lee.

"Tak apa!" balas Heechul. Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun sedikitpun tidak mau mengatakaan 'maaf' pada Siwon dan Heechul.

"Baiklah untuk permintaan maaf kami maukah anda makan siang bersama kami?" undang Nyonya Lee yang tidak enak hati.

"Dengan senang hati, kami menerima undangan anda" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Usai pelajaran terakhir Siwon menatap ummanya yang menunggunya di bangku taman sekolah, dia berlari kecil dan menghampiri ummanya.

"Umma!" kata Siwon mengagetkan ummanya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Siwonnie! Kamu mengagetkan umma!" kata Heechul sembari mengusap dadanya yang berdetak keras.

"Umma, perkenalkan ini temanku Choi Minho!" kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan tangannya pada seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Anyyeong, Choi Minho imnida," sapa Minho.

"Ah, annyeong, saya ummanya Siwon!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Minho!" teriak seseorang dari seberang lapangan.

"Mian, Siwon-ah! Aku sudah dijemput sampai jumpa besok ne!" kata Minho sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne! Bye, Minho!" kata Siwon sambil melambai. Kini tinggallah keduanya duduk di kursi taman.

"Umma kenapa kita menerima undangan dari mereka?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka, Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani! Aku takut umma akan disuruh untuk meminta maaf lagi. Mereka itu keluarga yang cukup terpandang aku mendengarnya dari Minho!" kata Siwon menjelaskan kekhawatirannya.

"Hmmm," Heechul tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Siwon. "Waeyo. Umma hanya berusaha untuk sopan pada mereka," jawab Heechul dengan santai.

"Umma," kata Siwon sambil menatap ummanya. Heechul menatapnya. "Saranghe!" kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Nado, Wonnie!" jawab Heechul. Keduanya bangkit dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana tampka keluarga Lee berdiri menunggu mereka. Mereka membungkuk saling menghormati dan kemudian setelah semuanya masuk ke mobil mereka segera melesat menuju sebuah restoran mewah.

"Silahkan pesan apapun yang anda suka!" tawar Tuan Lee sembari menyodorkan menu makanan pada Heechul dan Siwon.

"Pelayan!" panggil Nyonya Lee. Mereka pun memesan beberapa hidangan terbaik untuk menjamu Heechul dan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menunjukkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Siwon.

"Mianne, atas perbuatan anak kami!" buka Nyonya Lee tiba-tiba.

"Ani! Mereka hanyalah anak-anak. Saya bisa memahaminya," kata Heechul.

"Oh, iya Nyonya Kim. Saya dengar anda berasal dari Cina?" tanya Tuan Lee tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, sebenarnya saya asli Korea namun sudah 4 tahun tinggal di Cina bersama suami saya," jelas Heechul dengan singkat. Sedangkan Siwon tidak perduli dia tengah asyik menyantap lobster yang sejak tadi menggodanya.

"Anak ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

"Waeyo! Kamu tidak suka makan bersamaku, Kyu!" kata Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita berteman Tuan Kim!" Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ani!" jawab Siwon sambil kembali menikmati hidangan itu.

"Suami anda bekerja di bidang apa?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Dia seorang arsitektur," jawab Heechul sambil kembali meminum air putih yang tersedia.

"Boleh kami tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"…." Heechul terdiam sejenak, "Tan… namanya Tan Hangeng," jawabnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yeobo, bukankan Nyonya Tan itu,…." Nyonya Lee tampak begitu kebingungan. Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul rupanya mereka pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Tan.

"Ne, sebenarnya kami bercerai sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu!" jawab Heechul sembari melepaskan garpu yang dipegangnya.

"Mian…" gumam Nyonya Lee.

"Klo begitu, Siwon adalah anak angkat kalian?" tanya Tuan Lee tiba-tiba.

"Ne, Siwon adalah anak angkat saya," jawab Heechul sambil menatap Tuan Lee. Wajah Tuan Lee tiba-tiba memerah dan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Yoebo…." Nyonya Lee bertanya-tanya.

"Apakah nama aslinya Siwon adalah Choi Siwon?" tanya Tuan Lee gugup. Heechul menatapnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, God…. Siwonnie!" Panggil Tuan Lee sedangkan Nyonya Lee terkejut dengan pengakuan Heechul. Tuan Lee mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya.

Melihat hal itu kyuhyun cemburu, "Daddy, kenapa kau memeluknya?" tanyanya sewot.

"Tuan Lee, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Heechul memberanikan diri. Nyonya Lee membiarkan suaminya memeluk Siwon yang keheranan.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Siwonnie…." Kata Nyonya Lee.

"Ajushi, mianne tapi aku sesak…" kata Siwon sambil mendorong Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di kursi dekat Siwon.

"Ada apa? Saya tidak begitu faham dengan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul.

"Siwonnie, aku adalah adik ibumu. Pamanmu, Lee Donghae! Kau ingat?" kata Donghae.

"Umma…" Siwon tampak sedikit ketakutan dia memeluk erat Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul mendengarkan penjelasan yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Nyonya Lee.

Ternyata Tuan dan Nyonya Lee adalah kerabat dekat keluarga Choi. Mereka sudah lama mencari keberadaan Siwon. Karena sebatas yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa 2 tahun yang lalu Tuan dan Nyonya Choi pergi berlibur bersama putra mereka Siwon ke Cina. Namun, satu bulan kemudian terdengar kabar bahwa keduanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Setelah mendengar kabar tentang meninggalnya mereka, Lee Donghe dan istrinya Lee Enhyuk terbang ke Cina untuk menemui Siwon namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka bahwa Siwon sudah tidak ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka tidak member tahukan informasi yang cukup jelas tentang kemana Siwon di bawa. Ternyata Siwon yang tadinya akan dibawa ke panti asuhan Miracle malah dioper ke panti asuhan Happy. Kemudian diadopsi oleh Heechul.

Heechul menarik nafas dalam, dia tampak kelelahan dan tanpa sengaja hal itu membuatnya kurang focus dan menyebabkan tangannya terluka.

"Akh!" jerit Heechul. Siwon yang berada di depan toko mendengar suara rintihan ummanya segera menghampirinya.

"Umma kenapa?" tanya Siwon. Heechul berusaha mencegah Siwon untuk melihat darah yang keluar dari jari tangannya. Siwon terduduk lemas. Darah mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah dan memegang tangan Heechul yang terluka. Heechul menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hangeng…." Gumamnya. Hangeng segera mengemut luka itu dan mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja.

"Siwon-ah, kau tahu dimana ummamu menyimpan plester. Siwon!" bentak Hangeng. Siwon berusaha bangkit dan mencari plester yang ada di kotak P3K.

"Gumawo…." Kata Heechul.

Malam harinya, Heechul dan Hangeng berbicara panjang lenbar entah apa yang mereka bicarakan apakah soal perpisahan mereka ataukah soal munculnya keluarga Siwon. Mereka berbicara cukup lama hingga Siwon yang sedari tadi menunggu Heechul tertidur dikamarnya.

"Mianne Hangeng…. Aku tidak bisa…." Jawab Heechul sambil menggenggam tangan mantan suaminya itu.

"Saranghae Kim Heechul," bisiknya di telinga Heechul. Tak lama kemudian dia pun keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Malam pun berganti menjadi pagi, Siwon perlahan membuka matanya, dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Dia mencari seseorang yang seharusnya tidur bersamanya. Siwon segera bangun dan bergegas turun ke bawah dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang tengah memasak.

"Umma!" teriak Siwon.

Heechul berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Siwon yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Morning Siwonnie!" sapanya. Melihat senyum Heechul, Siwon berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon.

"Umma, jangan pergi…." Kata Siwon merajuk.

"Ne, umma ada di sini. Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Anio, kukira umma akan pergi meninggalkanku bersama appa Hangeng dan kembali ke Cina," jawab Siwon jujur. Heechul mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Ani, umma tidak akan kembali padanya Wonnie!" jawab Heechul. Siwon tampak keheranan "Ne, umma tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Umma sangat sayang padamu Wonnie. Nah sekarang bersiaplah kita akan pergi ke taman bermain. Sekarang umma sedang memasak bekal untuk kita jadi bersiap-siaplah dan jangan lupa rapikan tempat tidurmu ne?" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo, umma!" kata Siwon sambil melangkah riang kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mianne, Wonnie! Mianne!" wajah Heechul kembali murung.

Setelah bersiap-siap keduanya berangkat ke taman bermain. Wonnie tersenyum bahagia sudah lama dia tidak pergi ke taman bermain.

"Umma, kita naik bianglala ne?" ajak Siwon.

"Ani, umma tidak kuat. Umma takut ketinggian Wonnie!" jawab Heechul.

"Rollercoster!" kata Siwon dengan penuh antusias, Heechul kembali menggeleng, "Tornado!" kata Siwon semakin usil menyebutkan permainan yang memang Heechul takuti.

"Wonnie, kamu tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk tidak naik wahana yang kamu inginkan," kata Heechul.

"Ani, aku ingin naik sesuatu bersama umma rasanya umma mungkin akan pergi," kata Siwon sambil cemberut. Heechul menatapnya, dia ad aide.

"Siwonnie bagaimana klo kita naik itu saja," kata Heechul sambil menunjuka sebuah wahana. Yah, setidaknya disana mereka hanya akan berputar-putar.

"Baiklah, kita naik komidi putar saja, kajja!" kata Siwon sambil menarik Heechul. Setelah puas bermain, mereka mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat dan memakal bekal makanan mereka.

"Umma bekalnya enak sekali," kata Siwon sambil melepas tautan kedua tangannya.

"Ne, bagaimana telur gulung umma. Tidak gosong lagi, bagus kan?" kata Heechul tersenyum bahagia.

"Umma, aa" pinta Siwon. Heechul membuksa mulutnya, membiarkan Siwon untuk menyuapinya. Mereka pun saling suap, dan usai menghabiskan bekal mereka Heechul melihat sebuah foto box yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Siwonnie, bagaiman klo kita berfoto dulu!" Ajak Heechul.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon sambil menghampirinya. Merekapun berfoto bersama.

"Siwonnie, jaga foto ini baik-baik ne," kata Heechul sambil memberikan foto itu pada Siwon. "Umma pun akan menjaganya dengan baik!" kata Heechul sambil meneteskan air matanya. Siwon tampak keheranan.

Malam harinya, seturunnya dari bus yang membawa mereka. Siwon melihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver terparkir di depan rumah mereka. Tampak Tuan Lee berdiri di sana. Heechul segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Siwonnie, umma harap kamu bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik!" kata Heechul sambil membenarkan jaket kecil Siwon.

"ANI! Aku mau tinggal disini bersama umma!" kata Siwon sambil meneteskan air matanya. Dia ingin menentang keputusan Heechul yang melepaskannya.

"Saranghae Wonnie. My Little Prince. My Simba." Kata Heechul sembari mengecup kening Siwon. Siwon memeluknya erat, dia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan ummanya sendirian.

"Terima kasih, telah mengembalikan Siwon kami," kata Tuan Lee.

"Apakah anda bisa menunggu sebentar saya akan mengemasi barang-barang Siwon," kata Heechul.

"Tidak perlu Nyonya Kim. Saya sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk Siwon." Kata Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee menatap Siwon, "Siwon-ah, kamu bisa datang mengunjungi ummamu kapan pun kau mau." Bujuknya.

"Umma…."Siwon mulai bersuara, merajuk untuk tidak berpisah dari Heechul.

"Umma akan merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Heechul. Siwon memeluknya erat. Heechul membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Apa umma marah padaku?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani, umma tidak bisa marah padamu," kata Heechul sembari mendudukkan Siwon di kursi depan. Siwon menggenggam tangan ummanya yang hendak memasang seatbelt padanya.

"Apa umma membenciku?" tanya Siwon.

"A…ani… umma terlalu mencintaimu…" jawab Heechul. "Pulanglah bersama pamanmu, ne..." Pinta Heechul. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Siwon menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Umma... besok... besok Wonnie akan pulang!" kata Siwon meyakinkan diri. Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh. Ya itu benar. Usai pulang sekolah dia bisa menemui ummanya. Tapi entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit, "Good night, umma" kata Siwon sambil mengecup pipi kanan Heechul.

"Good night, My Simba," jawab Heechul sambil memberikan pelukan terakhirnya. Dia pun mengecup kening Siwon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Nyonya Kim," kata Tuan Lee. Heechul pun menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Siwon terus melambaikan tangannya.

"Siwonnie, saranghae…. Saranghae… " gumam Heechul disela tangisannya.

TBC

Akhirnya Siwon pergi juga meninggalkan Heechul.

Contekan buat next chapter…. Siwon dan Kel. Lee pindah ke Amrik….

Yah biasa, urusan orkay…. Take it easy….

Mian juga soalnya, loncat-contat tahun…. Hehehe…

Keep reading ne!

|\^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimess these words slipped from my mouth

Unconsciously, saying those words

'I Miss You, Do'

But setiap kali perasaan itu datang kembali,

Jika kita memang berjodoh, we will meet again someday ^^

Coz life is not a beautiful as a dream

Chapter IV

Life

Sebuah mobil silver melaju memecah keheningan malam. Melesat ke sebuah rumah yang tampak megah. Siwon menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti, dia menatap penuh kekaguman ke rumah yang ditujunya. Dia merasa dulu_dulu sekali pernah datang ke tempat itu, mungkin bersama dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Tanpa terasa Tuan Lee menghentikan mobilnya.

"Siwonnie! Kita sampai!" ajak Tuan Lee. Dia melihat Siwon yang mengamati sekelilingnya. "Waeyo? You miss this place?" Tanya Tuan Lee pada Siwon. Siwon memandangnya.

"Ne, I do miss this house. It feels like home," Siwon menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris. Tuan Lee tersenyum.

"Ne, this is our home Siwonnie. Terkadang umma dan appamu mengajakmu berlibur kemari. Kami senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama as a Family" kata Tuan Lee. "Kajja! Tante dan Kyunnie menunggu kita," ajak Tuan Lee.

"Ne, Tuan Lee!" jawab Siwon.

"Jangan panggil Tuan Lee, panggil Om atau Paman saja, ara?" katanya menjelaskan.

"Ne, Tuan… Paman Lee" kata Siwon. Baru saja keduanya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah tersebut, mereka di sambut dengan pemandangan yang kalang kabut.

Tampak Nyonya Lee tengah bersiap-siap mengambil mantel bulunya dan memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun. Tuan Lee yang melihatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Yeobo, kamu sedang apa?" Tanya Tuan Lee.

"Ah, Honey, Siwon-ah! Baru saja ada telepon dari Sekretarismu Mr. Park. Kita harus segera berangkat ke US. Kamu tahu cabang kita yang disanakan?" kaja Nyonya Lee diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Ne, ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kita harus segera kesana, keadaan disana diluar kendali kakakku. Kita harus SEGERA ke sana," katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi bagaimana, dengan anak-anak_ Kyunnie dan Siwon?" Tanya Tuan Lee.

"Oh, tentu saja kita akan membawa mereka semua. Kita itukan keluarga," kata Enhyuk pada Suaminya. "Cepatlah berkemas. Oh, mantelmu masih dikamar. Kita berangkat malam ini juga!" kata Enhyuk sembari memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi suaminya.

"Umma…." Siwon hanya dapat memanggil nama ummanya perlahan.

.

.

.

_"Dimana ini?" Tanya Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Penuh dengan asap putih yang menjadikan tempat itu tampak tak nyata. Tercium aroma wangi bunga yang menyengat terbawa angin, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh namja itu._

_"Hikh! Hikh! Hikh!" terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang. Ditengah kabut namja itu berusaha untuk mencari sumber tangisan tersebut. Kemudian ditengah kabut itu dia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menangis sendirian._

_"Won! Wonnie! Siwonnie!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Siwon berbalik dan melihat sesosok yeoja menghampiri anak itu. Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan kemudian membelai rambut anak kecil tersebut._

_Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya, dia melihat sosok dirinya yang dulu. Menangis, dengan tangan yang di gips dan luka memar dan gores di sekujur badannya. _

_"Wonnie," ucap yeoja itu. Dengan perlahan yeoja itu duduk di sampingnya, perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya yang putih dan menghapus air matanya. _

_"U…um… umma" setengah berbisik anak itu memanggilnya._

_"Ne,"_

"Hyung…. Hyung… Siwon Hyung, bangun! Hyung!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namja itu berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangannya, menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya bergantian. Dan Bukk!

"Ya, Choi Siwon! Bangun!" katanya sembari melompat menjauh dari tempat tidur yang kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Lee Kyuhyun!" bentak Siwon pada namja yang membangunkannya dengan sadis. Kyuhyun bersiap siaga. "Kau tak tahu apa klo hyungmu ini sedang bermimppi indah!" bentak Siwon yang kesal karena dibangunkan oleh sepupunya dengan cara yang 'menyenangkan'.

"No! Let's go, it's 7 a.m already!" kata Kyuhyun sok santai dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Siwon. Siwon menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Dia teringat akan mimpinya, apa dia benar-benar memimpikan ummanya. Dia hanya menarik nafas dalam.

"I miss you, umma" gumam Siwon sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang dingin alias lantai.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, waktu yang berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Waktu setahun yang dulu dijanjikan oleh Ahjuma Enhyuk, berubah menjadi sepuluh tahun lamanya. Terkadang dia merasa aneh kenapa dia tidak meminta untuk pulang ke Korea? Menemui ummanya atau pun menghubunginya. Semuanya karena kebodohan seorang Choi Siwon, dia tidak hafal nomor telpon rumahnya, dia juga takut jika seandainya ummanya kembali bersama mantan suaminya. Siwon tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mencari informasi tentang ummanya atau kembali pulang menemuinya.

"Morning, Siwon!" sapa seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk tiga namja kesayangannya.

"Morning, Tante Hyukie" kata Siwon sembari duduk di bangku kosong dekat sepupu tampannya. "Morning, Paman!" sapa Siwon pada Donghae dan

Pletak

Dia memukul kepala sepupunya dengan keras, "Morning, Kyu!" katanya. Rupanya Siwon masih kesal pada Kyuhyun yang mengusik mimpi indahnya.

"Aww! Sakit Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Breakfast, boys!" kata Enhyuk dengan nada riang. Dia membawa sarapan berupa telur dan roti untuk suami, anak dan keponakannya.

"Ayo, berdo'a dulu!" kata Donghae mengajak keluarganya berdo'a. "Amin!" baru saja semuanya selesai berdo'a tercium sesuatu yang terbakar.

"Bau apa ini, yeobo?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Bau apa? Aku tidak mencium apapun," jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mom, it's the egg!" kata Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah kompor yang masih menyala. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Donghae dan Enhyuk_Amma dan Appanya terkejut dan mencoba matikan gas tersebut.

"Aww!" kata Eunhyuk yang kesulitan untuk mengangkat wajan itu.

"Apa kau taka pa, Honey?" tanya Donghae pada istrinya. Dia menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Dasar," gumam Kyu sambil meneruskan sarapannya. Sedangkan Siwon, sembari memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya dia teringat apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh ummanya dulu.

_"Umma, cepat balikkan. Telurnya gosong!"_

_"Mianne, Wonnie! Umma tidak bisa memasaknya dengan baik,"_

_"Ani! Aku suka telur buatan umma!"_

"Hyung! Let's go to school!" ajak Kyuhyun sembari mengambil tas miliknya yang ada di atas meja makan yang kosong.

"Akh! Ne!" jawab Siwon sembari meneguk segelas susu. Keduanya berangkat ke sekolah bersama meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang bermesraan di dapur.

.

.

.

Disekolah, suasana kelas tampak ribut, sepertinya Mr. Smith belum memulai kelasnya. Dengan segera kedua namja itu masuk lewat pintu belakang. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal keduanya menduduki 2 kursi yang kosong di dekat seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang hitam. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menyapa keduanya.

"Morning, Oppa!"

"Morning, Bummie!" jawab Siwon sopan sedangkan Kyu tak begitu memperdulikannya. Dia tampak kebingungan memandang sekeliling ruangan.

"Mencari siapa, oppa?" tanya yeoja cantik itu.

"Apa kau melihat Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja itu.

"Ah, tadi pagi dia masih di sini tapi entahlah dia belum kembali juga dari tadi," kata bummie alias Kibum. "Kangen padanya, ya?" Goda Kibum.

"Ya! Kim Kibum jangan menggodaku!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Kyuhyun, dia itu lebih tua darimu. Sopanlah sedikit!" kata Siwon mengingatkan. Tapi Kyuhyun malah bangkit berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Mianne, Kibum! Sepertinya dia sedikit galau jika sungmin tidak ada di sisinya," kata Siwon meminta maaf.

"Ani! Ini bukan kesalahan, oppa!" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Mr. Smith masuk bersama seorang yeoja cantik. Kyuhyun yang tadi ada di luar kelas pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nah! Anak-anak, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Lee Sungmin disekolah kita. Lee sungmin silahkan ucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanmu." Kata Mr. Smith pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sungmin, dia menatap ke ujung kelas dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang syok.

.

.

.

"Andwee!" jerit Kyuhyun di rumahnya. "Please, dad! Mom!" rajuknya pada keduanya. "Aku akan jadi anak yang baik. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun bukan anak berusia 5 tahun lagi. Aku ingin kembali ke Korea!" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Umma, tahu keiinginanmu adalah karena seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin bukan?" tanya ummanya. Mendengar penjelasan itu Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Appa tidak akan mengizinkannya!" kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Ta… tapi…. Aku tidak akan sendirian disana. Siwon-hyung akan menemaniku juga!" kata Kyuhyun asal.

"Mwo?!" kata Siwon. Kenapa kyuhyun harus membawa namanya.

"Ne, hyung? Kau akan menemaniku bukan?" kata Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan Siwon. Siwon berfikir sejenak mungkin dia akan menjawab 'No'

"N…. ne…" jawab Siwon dengan ragu-ragu.

"Thanks Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun dengan gembira. Dia memeluk erat Hyungnya itu. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri keheranan kenapa dia bisa mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah akan kami pikirkan kembali permintaanmu!" kata Donghae.

"Fishy!" kata Eunhyuk dengan mata mendelik.

"Aku akan sedikit lebih tenag jika Siwon menemaaninya, yeobo!" kata Donghae.

"Gumawo! Dad! Mommy!" kata Kyuhyun sembari melepas pelukannya pada Siwon dan berbalik memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun juga mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, umma mengizinkannya…" kata Eunhyuk luluh karena perlakuan special dari Kyuhyun. Dia senang dipeluk oleh putranya yang berwatak Dingin itu.

Setelah selesai makan malam Siwon kembali ke kamarnya dia menatap sebuah foto lama yang terpampang di meja belajarnya. Dia tersenyum dan membelai wajah ummanya tercinta.

"Umma jika kau ada disana akankah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Siwon. Dia menunjukkan senyum termanisnya hingga sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya akan ummanya.

"Ne! Hallo! Oh, Kibummie. Ani, ya sepertinya Kyuhyun memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan. Iya mungkin minggu depan kami akan pidah ke Korea. Hallo…. Hallo… Kibummie…. Bummie are there?" tanya Siwon karena line telponnya tiba-tiba terputus.

"What happened to her?!" tanyanya dalam hati. Namun dia kembali meletakkan handponnya di meja dan meraih foto itu. Dia berusaha untuk membayangkan bagaimana wajah ummanya sekarang. Apakah masih cantik seperti sediakala? Ataukah mungkin mulai beruban seperti Tante Eunhyuk yang rambutnya terpaksa di cat pirang. Dia hanya tersenyum membayangkan wajah ummanya.

.

.

.

"Korea! I'm Back!" kata Kyuhyun, penuh semangat. Dia menepuk bahu Siwon Hyung yang tampak kelelahan. "Let's go home now, hyung!" kata Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon pergi.

"Tuan Muda!" sapa seorang pria paruh baya.

"Akh, Paman Park! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" kata Siwon sedangkan Kyuhyun segera bergegas menarik pelayannya yang baru saja akan memberikan salam padanya juga.

"Let's go. I'm buzy now!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Baik, Tuan Muda!" katanya pasrah mengikuti keiinginan kedua tuannnya itu.

"Tidak banyak hal yang berubah disini," kata Siwon.

"Tidak juga, sekarang jalanan lebih ramai dan banyak tindak kejahatan terjadi dimana saja," jelasnya pada Siwon. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan disini kecuali, Sungmin noona!" kata Kyuhyun penuh harap ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin sesegera mungkin.

"Wah! Tuan muda kita, sedang jatuh cinta rupanya!" goda Paman Park.

"Paman yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyetir sa…." Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Paman Park menghentikan laju kendaraannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Apa yang Paman lakukan!" teriak Kyuhyun setengah marah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon. Dia melihat seorang menyebrang jalan, berjalan ke arah seeokor kucing hitam yang ketakutan.

"Tidak apa tuan hanya seekor kucing yang menyebrang jalan!" kata Paman Park.

"Berhati-hatilah, paman!" kata Siwon mengingatkan.

"Ya, baik tuan. Maaf tuan Kyuhyun!" kata Paman Park. Mobil mereka kembali melaju. Dari kaca mobil itu Siwon melihat sosok yeoja itu, seperti seseorang yang dia kenal. Namun, siapa.

Deg!

Hatinya mulai berdebar dengan cepatnya, saat dia mengenali sosok itu. Sosok yang dia rindukan. Yang kini sudah jauh dari pandangannya. "Umma?"

.

.

.

"Heenim! Apa kau baik-baik saja!" teriak seorang namja dari sebrang jalan. Yeoja berpakaian serba putih itu hanya melambaikan tangannya. Namja itu segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Ya! Simba, jangan membuat noona-ku khawatir! Untung saja pemilik mobil itu masih berbaik hati padamu! Kau tak apa apakan Heenim?" katanya sambil mengelus kepala kucing hitam tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Teukkie! Simba dan aku baik-baik saja!" jawab si yeoja sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman tersebut membuat wajah Teukkie alias Leeteuk merona. "Kau baik-baik saja kan Teukkie?" tanya Heenim khawatir.

"Ne!" jawab Leeteuk sambil melepas tangan Heenim yang menempel di dahinya.

"Baiklah! Klo begitu antarkan kami pulang ne?" pinta Heenim sambil tersenyum.

"Akh! Al right!" kata Leeteuk sambil menggandeng tangan Heenim. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya yang berwarna putih. Mempersilahkan yeoja cantik itu masuk duluan dan memgembalikan Simba ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih Teukkie!" kata Heenim.

"Never mind! Everything is for you Cinderella!" canda Leeteuk sambil menutup pintu dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

Tak lama kemudian. Di depan sebuah toko bunga 'U' mobil putih itu berhenti. Leeteuk pun kembali membukakan pintu untuk Heenim.

"Terima kasih untuk kesediaannya, ummm" Leeteuk tampak malu-malu.

"Ne! I'm waiting for the second date Teukkie!" kata Heenim sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo, untuk anak kucingnya!" kata Heenim. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Heenim.

"Namja yang payah noona!" kata seseorang dari dalam toko.

"Yesungie, maaf membuatmu menjaga tokoku," katanya sembari berlari ke dalam toko. Di dalamnya dia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang tengah membuat rangkaian bunga.

"Anyeong! Lee Sungmin imnida!" sapanya memperkenalkan diri. Heenim menatapnya dari ujung kaki ke kepala.

"Nice colour, pinkky!" jawab Heenim tanpa member salam pada Sungmin.

"Anyeong unnie! Bagaimana kencannya?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang teruarai.

"Anyeong, Wookie. Seperti biasa. Leeteuk adalah teman semasa SMA dulu jadi ya biasa-biasa saja," jawab Heenim.

"Oh, iya unnie. Ini temanku. Lee Sungmin. Dia baru saja pulang dari Amerika!" kata Wookie alias Ryewook memperkenalkan Sungmin.

"Amerika…." Gumam Heenim.

"Anyeong! Lee Sungmin imnida!" sapanya lagi.

"Anyeong, Kim Heechul imnida!" jawab Heenim alias Heechul pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ne

.

.

It's late at night and "I Miss You"

Lg kangen ma seseorang. Dia mungkin akan semakin berfikir aku itu aneh.

Aku suka menulis dan bermimpi n_n

Sichul moment come back!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

**The Meeting**

.

.

Terdengar bunyi suara alarm pagi, sebuah tangan meraih jam tersebut dan mematikannya. Wajahnya masih tampak kusut dengan ujung rambutnya yang masih berdiri. Dia menggeliat malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya yang masih tertutup rapat itu, mencari sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi, Yesungie," sapa sebuah suara.

"Hmm… Pagi noona," jawab Yesung. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya, "Noona, rasanya ada yang beda dengan rumah kita ya?" tanya Yesung pada Heechul.

"Ya, noona hanya membereskannya sedikit. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi wookie pasti akan menjemputmu!" kata Heechul mengingatkan.

"Baiklah… aku masih ngantuk sekali," gumam Yesung sambil kembali ke lantai atas.

Rumah yang didiami Heechul itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai bawah digunakan sebagai toko, dapur dan gudang serta toilet. Sedangkan lantai atas, terdiri dari 4 ruangan yaitu 2 kamar tidur dan satu ruang keluarga dan kamar mandi. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang dulu dia tinggali bersama dengan Siwon namun sekarang tampak lebih baik karena sudah direnofasi sebanyak beberapa kali. Sehingga rumah itu tampak lebih alami dan indah.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu heechul yang sedang membereskan toko bunganya usai memasak sarapan untuk Yesung segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, unnie!" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Pagi, Wookie. Ayo, masuk. Tunggulah sebentar, Yesung akan segera turun." Kata Heechul sambil mempersilahkannya masuk. "Yesung-ah! Wookie menunggumu!" teriak Heechul di depan tangga menuju lantai atas.

Brugh

Terdengar suara sesuata yang jatuh. Heechul hanya tersenyum, dia tahu Yesung terjatuh saat sedang bersiap atau kakinya tersangkut di depan pintu saat mendengar nama Wookie disebutkan.

"I..iya!" jawab Yesung dari atas.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Dia menenteng tasnya, kemudian dia selendangkan tas itu di bahunya dan bergegas memakai sepatunya.

"Selamat pagi Oppa!" sapa Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Pa…pagi Wookie," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Wookie yang melihat hal itu tertunduk malu. Heechul segera melemparkan sebuah bungkusan pada Yesung. "Noona!" kata Yesung sedikit kesal.

"Sarapanmu! Jangan sampai telat ne!" kata Heechul mengingatkan.

"Kami berangkat noona/unnie," kata Yesung dan Wookie bersamaan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rumah kembali terasa sepi. Dia hanya menarik nafas sebentar. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia teringat akan anaknya, Siwon. Dia mungkin sekarang sudah dewasa. Mungkin sudah menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan sama seperti Yesung. Seperti apa rupanya? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Heechul merindukan putranya.

Banyak kejadian yang terjadi setelah, Siwon pergi. Dia bertemu dengan seorang pengacara yang mengaku sebagai seorang wali dari Kim Yesung_anak dari kakak perempuan Heechul yang sudah meninggal. Berdasarkan surat wasiat yang dituliskan oleh kakanya, dia ingin agar Heechul menjadi wali untuk putranya, Yesung. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai suaminya yang telah mengkhianatinya dengan wanita lain. Mendengar hal itu membuat sedih hati Heechul. Dia segera pulang ke Jeju dan setelah 3 tahun disana, dia dan Yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dengan harta warisan yang dia dapat dari kakaknya pula dia kembali membangun usaha toko bunganya dan merenofasi rumah mereka.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Terdengar suara telepon dari meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan segera dia mengangkatnya.

"Ya, U disini. Bisa kami bantu!" kata Heechul, "Oh, Bibi Park, baiklah. Nanti siang akan saya antarkan langsung kerumah. Iya, oh baik alamatnya….. terima kasih. Sampai berjumpa lagi," kata Heechul mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. "Baiklah jadwal siang ini, Kediaman keluarga Choi_bunga mawar pink, putih. Bunga ester. Sepertinya akan mengadakan pesta yang indah," piker Heechul sembari membuka tokonya.

Usai membuka bagian depan tokonya, Heechul kembali ke dalam dan mengambil telpon. Menekan beberapa nomor yang dia hafal.

"Iya, Dengan Tuan Shindong. Ya, baiklah jam sepuluh nanti saya akan mengambil bunga-bunga pesanan itu. Oh, tolong tambahkan pula 30 tangkai bunga mawar pink. Ya, ya baiklah terima kasih, Shindong-shi" kata Heechul sembari meletakkan kembali telpon tersebut.

Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah terdengar bunyi pintu tokonya yang terbuka, dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Dia tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Teukkie!" sapa Heechul.

"Selamat pagi, Heenim!" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Perlahan diamendekati Heechul, Heechul menatapnya. "Heenim, apa kau punya waktu minggu depan nanti?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Seingatku tidak!" jawab Heechul, "Ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Begini, aku punya 3 tiket untuk pergi ke taman bermain…. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Leeteuk, "Kita akan mengajak Yesung juga," tambahnya.

"Hmm, baiklah!" jawab Heechul menyetujuinya. Leeteuk pun tersenyum lebar. Dia menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Terima kasih, Heenim," kata Leeteuk.

"Sama-sama, kau akan menjemput kami kan?" tanya Heechul. Mendengarnya Leeteuk tertawa.

"Iya, akan kuhubungi lagi kau nanti hari Sabtu!" kata Leeteuk. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku berangkat kerja dulu," pamit Leeteuk. Diapun bergegas keluar karena tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan Heechul pagi itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Bye!" kata Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Disekolah Yesung,

Setibanya di sekolah, Yesung segera mengantarkan yeojachingunya ke kelas. Di tengah perjalanan dia menabrak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"I'm sorry," kata namja itu sembari membungkukkan badannya. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Hati-hatilah kalau berjalan!" kata Yesung ketus. Sambil menepis tangan namja itu

"Oppa baik-baik saja kan?" kata Wookies sambil membantu namjachingnya berdiri.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" jawab Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Wookie.

"Hyung! Hyung!" teriak seorang namja berkulit pucat. "Disana kau rupanya?" katanya sambil menghampiri namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Kyunnie!" sapa Wookie saat melihat namja yang baru dating tersebut.

"Wookie!" sapa Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuat Yesung sedikit cemberut. "Oh, iya Wookie. Minnie mana?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi.

"Pagi ini kami tidak berangkat bersama. Katanya dia mau menemui seseorang temannya yang baru pulang kemarin dan akan berangkat bersamanya," jelas Wookie pada Kyuhyun. Penjelasan Wookie membuat wajah namja pucat itu kesal. Melihatnya membuat Wookie tersenyum dan berimbas kesalnya Yesung. Dia tidak suka kalau Wookienya tersenyum pada namja lain selain dirinya.

"Minggir kalian!" ucapnyaketus sambil berlalu.

"Yesungie!" panggil Wookie tapi Yesung mengacuhkannya. "Yh, dia marah lagi" Gumam Wookie pelan.

"Wookie! Apa kau tahu siapa temannya itu! Dia seorang namja atau yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu," jawab Wookie seadanya.

"Sudahlah jangan kesal. Nanti kaukan bisa bertemu dengannya!" kata namja yang bertubuh tinggi tegap itu.

"Tapi Hyung!" Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kyunnie ingat janjimu padaku bukan?!" katanya sedikit mengancam.

"Ara! Ara!" jawabnya kesal.

"Kyunnie! Dia hyungmu?" tanya Wookie penasaran. Kyuhyun menatap pada Hyungnya. Dia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidungnya. Hal itu membuat Wookie melongo dan Siwon segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aww, dia hyungku. Namanya Siwon!" katanya memperkenalkan diri Siwon dengan wajah yang meringis kesakitan.

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida," sapa Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya pada Wookie.

"Annyeong, Kim Ryewook imnida. Panggil saja Wookie, oppa!" kata Wookie menjelaskan. Keduanya berjabat tangan dan bola mata Siwon membulat saat dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Ayo, Kyunnie. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi," kata Siwon mengingatkan Kyuhyun dan Wookie.

"Baiklah! Hyung ke kelas dulu, ne! Jangan nakal!" kata Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sebagai balasan perlakuan tidak sopannya tadi. Kemudian dia pun melesat meninggalkan keduanya.

"Huh! Awas kau!" kata Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kajja! Kita ke kelas!" ajak Wookie pada Kyunhyun. Mereka pun bergegas ke kelas mereka.

.

.

Pintu sebuah kelas terbuka, dia_Choi Siwon melangkah ke tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat jendela yang kini telah terisi oleh seorang namja lain dengan keadaan tengkurap. Menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari. Dia melangkah menghampirinya.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah tempat dudukku!" kata Siwon. Namja yang tengah berjemur di kelasnya itumengangkat wajahnya.

"Benarkah! Aku tidak melihat namamu tertulis di meja ini!" katanya sinis. Siwon terdiam, dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan namja yang tadi menabrakknya di koridor sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku duduk di belakang saja!" kata Siwon sambil duduk di meja belakang.

"Hei, maafkan aku tadi…." Ucap namja yang di depannya.

"Tak apa! Namaku Choi Siwon! Aku siswa pindahan!" katanya memperkenalkan diri. Namja yang ada di depannya berbalik.

"Aku Kim Yesung! Choi!" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" kata Ketua Kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa seorang yeoja yang memakai baju olah raga di kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Kim!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Hari ini kita kembali kedatangan siswa baru lainnya selain Choi Siwon. Kemari masuklah!" suruh Miss Kim mempersilahkan seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kalian memang orang-orang kaya yang bisa berpindah sesukanya…" gerutu Miss Kim. Seorang yeoja cantik masuk ke dalam kelas. Kedatangannya menyita seluruh perhatian di kelas tersebut.

"Good morning, my name is Kim Kibum!" katanya memperkenalkan diri. Siwon yang sejak tadi menatap buku catatannya sontak menatap ke depan. Dia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan temannya.

"Baiklah! Silahkan duduk di meja kosong di sebelah sana!" kata Miss Kim mempersilahkannya duduk. "Oh, iya berarti sekarang disekolah ini ada 4 siswa pindahan dari Us. Apa kalian telah merencanakan kepindahan kalian Mr. Choi?" tanyanya pada Siwon.

"No! Ani Miss Kim! Tapi memang kami berasal dari sekolah yang sama!" kata Siwon membenarkan.

"Dasar orang kaya!" gumam Yesung tidak menyukainya. Siwon pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Yesung, karena mungkin menurutnya Yesung itu memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Pandangan Miss Kim tertuju pada namja di depan Siwon.

"Ah! Yesung, bagaimana kabarmu! Ku dengar group Choir kita terpilih sebagai paduan suara untuk festival bunga kali ini!" kata Miss Kim.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Kudengar Yesung menjadi Penyanyi utama di Festival Bunga yang akan dating!"

"Rupaya benar!"

"Dia memang memiliki suara yang bagus!" puji beberapa siswa.

"Ya, Miss Kim berkat do'a anda!" kata Yesung sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, saya keluar dulu karena sebentar lagi Tuan Park akan mengajar kalian!" kata Miss Kim sembari meninggalkan kelas. Baru saja Miss Kim hendak keluar dia menabrak tubuh kecil Tuan Park. "Mianada, Tuan Park! Anda baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Miss Kim sambil berdiri dan membantu Tuan Park untuk mengambil bukunya yang berserakan.

"A… tak usah dipikirkan Miss Kim," kata Tuan Park sambil tersenyum dan tentunya senyum itu sangat memikat hati Miss Kim. Wajah Miss Kim bersemu merah dan bergegasa meninggalkan Tuan Park. Tuan Park berdiri keheranan dan dia pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Tuan Park.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Park!" jawab anak-anak kompak. Tatapan Mr. Park tertuju pada seorang siswanya yang tengah tertidur di belakang.

"Yesung…. Yesung bangun…. Yesung…" panggil Siwon sambil menggerakkan bahu Yesung berulang-ulang.

"Kim Yesung!" teriak Mr. Park membuatnya bangun.

"Oh, ada apa Teukkie!" kata Yesung membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Tuan Park hanya tersenyum. Yesung menatap sekelilingnya. "Mr. Park!" katanya lagi.

"Yesung, sepulang sekolah nanti temui saya di kantor!" kata Tuan Park kesal.

"Huh…." Jawab Yesung tidak suka. Pasti ujung-ujungnya dia akan mengantarkannya pulang dan ingin bertemu dengan noonanya.

"Yesung…." Bisik Siwon lagi. Tapi Yesung mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Dia tidak ingin seseorang mengganggu tidurnya. Tuan Park kembali berbalik dan melihatnya. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa…. Oppa!" panggil seseorang dengan nada melengking.

"Akh!" Yesung segera berdiri dan menggosok telinganya. "Wookie, kau ingin oppa budge apa?!" kata Yesung. Wookie hanya tersenyum sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah mengobrol memandangnya.

"Ani!" jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum manis. Yesung pun tak bisa marah pada Wookie jadi dia memilih untuk duduk dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Oppa!" kata Wookie merajuk, "Akhir bulan ini kelas kami di beri tugas untuk melakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat seperti kerja part time, gratis dan…." Wookie tampak ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Wae?!" tanya Yesung sedikit kesal.

"A…. jadi, aku, sungmin, kyuhyun mau kerja di toko bunga unnie boleh tidak?" tanya Wookie.

"Oh, datanglah kapanpun kau mau! Kalian kerja gratis kan, secara percuma?" jawab Yesung.

"Hore!" teriak Wookie senang. Dia segera memeluk Yesung dan memanggil teman-temannya yang menunggu di luar.

"Maaf, bagaimana klo kami juga bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Memang berapa orang lagi yang mau ikut?" tanya Yesung.

"Semuanya ada 1, 2, 3, … 5 orang jika ditambah dengan oppa maka jumlahnya jadi 6 orang!" kata Wookie.

"Baiklah nanti akan ku katakana pada noona! Tapi benar ya, kalian jangan minta bayaran pada noonaku!" kata Yesung mengancam.

"Araseo!" jawab kelima orang itu.

.

.

.

Sore harinya usai kelas Yesung menemui Tuan Park, tak lama kemudian dia melangkah lunglai. Pikirannya tertuju pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Park. Dia ingin berkencan dengan noonanya, dan memintanya untuk tidak ikut bersama. Dia hanyalah pengganggu, begitu fikir Yesung. Saking kesalnya Yesung menendang sebuah kaleng jus yang terbang tinggi dan mengenai sebuah mobil berwarna merah.

"Hei! You!" teriak seseorang yang ada di mobil tersebut. Kepala kyuhyun keluar dan melihat Hyungnya.

"Yesung Hyung, kau lemas sekali? Dan jangan menendang kaleng ke mobil baruku!" katanya sedikit geram. Mendengarnya Yesung jadi kesal dan melangkah pergi.

"Kyunnie sepertinya Yesung-Hyung sedang marah! Mungkin kau akan dikeluarkan dari kelompok!" kata Siwon menakut-nakuti. Mendadak wajah Kyuhyun semakin pucat, dengan segera dia turun dari mobilnya.

"Hyung! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya sedikit kesal, ikutlah pulang bersamaku!" katanya menawarkan tumpangan.

"Cih, aku malas!" kata Yesung. Namun Kyuhyun memohon agar dia ikut bersamanya.

"Hyung naiklah kami akan mengantarmu pulang!" kata Siwon. Akhirnya Yesung pun masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Mereka pun mengantar Yesung ke rumahnya, kedua orang itu menatap keheranan. Yesung hanya berdecak tidak suka. Dia segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih!" katanya sambil menutup pintu tersebut.

"Tak apa. sama-sama hyung!" kata Siwon.

"Hyung apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Jadi, ni juga toko bungan noonamu. Oh…." Kata Kyuhyun berdecak kagum sendiri.

"Yesungie!" kata seseorang. Siwon berbalik sepertinya dia mengenali suara itu, dia menatap keluar dan melihat seorang yeoja tengah berbincang dengan Yesung. Itu pasti noonanya. Pikir Siwon. Namun dia begitu penasaran dengan suara yeoja itu, Siwon berusaha untuk bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun meminta Siwon untuk segera melaju.

"Baiklah!" kata Siwon sedikit kecewa. Dia segera melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau tak mengajak mereka masuk? Mereka teman-temanmu bukan?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah noona. Aku sedang kesal. Lagi pula ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" ajak Yesung pada noonanya, Heechul.

"Baiklah" Mereka berdua pun melangkah ke dalam toko.

.

TBC

Oke terlalu banyak tokoh bernama Park dan Kim

Paman Park tu supir tau pembantunya keluarga Choi

Tuan Park tu panggilan Leeteuk di sekolah

Miss Kim atau Nona Kim, tu Kang In. jadi bu guru, Besautiful kang in-shi at intimate note

:)))


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks bt reviewnya, hal itu buat author "SEMANGAT!"

Gumawo bt , Kim Seorin SichulShipper, Nakamura Ayumi, Love love Chulie, hani, narunaru, choi min won dan semuanya.

Dukung terus author ya

.

.

Chapter VI

My Love

"Morning," sapa seorang namja bertubuh tegap pada namja lainnya yang tengah duduk sendirian di kelas. Namja yang duduk itu menatapnya.

"Morning, Siwon," dia kembali menarik nafas dalam. Siwon melihatnya.

"Waeyo, hyung? Ada problem?" tanya Siwon padanya. Yesung dengan ragu menatap padanya.

"Kau janjikan tidak akan mengatakannya pada yang lain?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, promise!" kata Siwon. Yesung mengajaknya untuk segera duduk. Dia menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon. Siwon yang mendengarkan hanya manggut-manggut saja. Inti dari pembicaraan itu adalah soal kencan noonanya Yesung. Dia sudah berjanji pada Leeteuk tau Tuan Park untuk tidak datang ke taman hiburan, tapi di sisi lain dia khawatir pada noonanya.

"Jadi begitalah, Siwon!" kata Yesung menjelaskan.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekali, hyung. Dia pasti orang yang sangat berharga untukmu." Kata Siwon, keduanya tampak berpikir keras.

"Anyeong, Oppa! Yesung Oppa!" sapa seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Anyeong, bummie!" balas Siwon sedangkan Yesung tidak menjawabsalamnya karena masih berfikir apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menjaga noonanya. "Ada apa dengan Yesung, oppa?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia sedang sedih," jawab Siwon.

"Oppa, sebenarnya. Sungmin Unnie dan Wookie mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Katanya hari Kamis lalu Sungmin Unnie berulang tahun dan dia mengundang kalian berdua untuk pergi ke taman bermain," jelas Kibum. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, oppa terima undangannya," jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas Sungmin unnie dulu untuk member tahukannya!" kata Kibum penuh dengan semangat. Dengan cepat dia keluar kelas.

"Aku tidak mau pergi…." Jawab Yesung. "Taman bermain kan tujuan noonaku dan Leeteuk…." Gumamnya.

"Taman bermain!" Ucap Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan.

.

.

Dikelas Sungmin, Wookie dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi besok, kamu mengundangku untuk pergi ke taman bermain? Benarkah unnie?" tanya Wookie.

"Ne! aku tadi sudah menyuruh Kibum untuk mengajak Siwon dan Yesung juga," Jelas Sungmin.

"Akh! Kukira yang akan pergi ke sana hanya kita berdua tapi banyakan! Ga seru, akh!" kata Kyuhyun protes.

"Unnie!" Sapa Kibum penuh antusias "Mereka akan ikut, Siwon oppa dan Yesung oppa akan ikut ke taman bermain," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat Bummie. Semangat ya," kata Sungmin dan Wookie. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apapun kesal dan duduk di kursinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" tanya Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Ne! aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku!" jawab Kibum sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Wah, unnie memang berani!" puji Wookie.

"Tak apa! Kau pun jangan berkecil hati, ne!" kata Sungmin menyemangati Wookie.

"Gumawo, unnie" kata Wookie pelan.

Ye sebenarnya selain merayakan ultahnya Sungmin, yeoja-yeoja itu juga berusaha untuk membantu Kibum yang naksir sama Siwon oppa. Mereka menganggap akan lebih baik jika hal itu dilakukan di saat yang tepat.

"Tak akan berhasil!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Membuat ketiga yeoja itu terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyunnie!" kata Sungmin kesal.

"Maaf, maaf saja, Minnie. Siwon hyung sudah memiliki seorang yeoja yang dia cintai!" kata Kyuhyun. "Kibum-ah, kurasa sebaiknya kamu tidak usah menembaknya!" kata Kyuhyun menyarankan.

"Kenapa? Memengnya siapa yang Siwon Oppa sukai?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu sepertinya hyungku itu menyembunyikan identitasnya. Klo dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang sangat special tentunya diah sudah memacari setiap yeoja yang menembaknya," jelas Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Kibum berkaca-kaca.

"Kyunnie!" bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Dia memukul namja itu di bahunya, mengisyaratkannya agar berhenti berbicara.

"Jangan pukul aku! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa, unnie! Aku akan tetap mencobanya!" kata Kibum penuh keraguan.

"Yang semangat Unnie!" kata Wookie menyemangatinya.

"Kibum-ah, Hwaiting!" kata Sungmin tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Terserahlah, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" kata Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah gontai Kibum berjalan ke kelasnya. Dia duduk perlahan di tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelah kanan Siwon. Dia menatap sepasang mata Siwon yang menatapnya. Siwon tampak kaget melihatnya menangis.

"Waeyo, bummie! Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kibum. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, ada apa? Katakan saja," kata Siwon.

"Oppa boleh tahu type yeoja yang oppa sukai tidak?" tanya Kibum ragu. Siwon menatapnya sebentar. Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Oppa suka yeoja yang pandai mengurus urusan rumah tangga. Ingin yeoja itu mengurus oppa dan anak-anak oppa dengan baik. Yang tersenyum dengan manis pada oppa…. Menghilangkan kegalauan hati oppa hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" tanya Siwon sambil menghapus air mata Kibum.

"Ani…. Oppa… apa oppa menyukaiku?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja oppa menyukaimu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kau itu type yeoja idaman oppa, bummie!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum padanya. Hal itu membuat wajah Kibum bersemu merah.

"Cih! Bodoh!" gerutu Yesung yang tahu makna dari ucapan Kibum.

.

.

Malam minggu, seperti yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya oleh Leeteuk untuk membawa Heechul jalan-jalan. Dan saat itu Yesung harus pura-pura memiliki acara lain yang harus dihadirinya sehingga dia tidak ikut dengan mereka.

"Noona! Jemputanmu sudah datang!" panggil Yesung. Heechul pun keluar, dia menatap sedih Yesung. "Tak usah khawatir. Leeteuk pasti akan menjagamu. Lagi pula mala mini ulang tahunnya Sungmin, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu noona,"kata Yesung meyakinkan Heechul.

"Ne arraseo! Hati-hati, ya. Noona berangkat dulu," kata Heechul. Dia tampak cantik dengan dress warna biru.

"Noona, tunggu!" kata Yesung. Heechul berhenti sejenak, Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. "Jepitmu," kata Yesung sambil meletakkan posisi jepit yang dipakai oleh Heechul. "Nikmati kencan kalian!" kata Yesung.

"Gumawo!" kata Heechul sambil membelai rambut Yesung. Dia pun segera keluar dan bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Kemudian keduanya berangkat menuju taman bermain.

Setelah melihat mobil itu menjauh, Yesung membuka handponenya dan mengirim pesan singkat. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin and friends datang dan mengikuti mobil Leeteuk.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian di taman bermain.

"Hik! Hik! Hik!" terdengar sebuah suara tangisan seorang yeoja di balik wahana biang lala. Dia menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri tampak seorang yeoja lain yang memakai dress warna biru. Dia menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Yeoja itu menatapnya, dia hanya bisa menghapus air matanya. "Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya lagi namun yeoja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada yeoja itu.

"Heenim!" panggil seseorang. Heechul dan yeoja itu berbalik. "Kibum-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tuan Park alias Leeteuk pada siswanya itu.

"Tuan Park, maafkan aku…" kata Kibum tak kuasa menahan air matanya akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari bianglala tersebut.

"Jadi kau adalah siswanya Tuan Park?" tanya Heechul. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jangan menangis lagi ne. kamu itu yeoja yang cantik!" hibur Heechul.

"Gumawo!" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Heenim, kau mau duduk disini saja atau mau naik bianglala?" tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul.

"Teukkie kau tidak perhatian sekali pada siswamu ini," kata Heechul protes pada Leeteuk.

"Tapi kita datang untuk berkencan bukan?" tanya Leeteuk. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Heechul hanya tersenyum malu.

"Mianne! Kalian nikmati saja waktu kalian. Permisi!" kata Kibum.

"Kibum-ah!" teriak seseorang Kibum pun berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tinggi tegap berdiri di hadapannya. Heechul dan Leeteuk pun berbalik. Mereka semua beradu pandang.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil datang kesana dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Disusul oleh, Sungmin, Wookie dan Yesung.

"Kalian ada disini!?" kata Leeteuk kebingungan.

"Yesunggie?!" tanya Heechul.

"Noona, mianne. A..aku…" Yesung kesulitan berbohong.

"Mianne, unnie. Sebenarnya karena malas merayakan ultah dirumah jadi aku mengajak jalan mereka!" kata Sungmin cepat.

"Ternyata yeoja ini temanmu, Sunggie!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Noona…" kata Yesung. Sedangkan Siwon, jangan ditanya. Sejak tadi dia terus memandang pada Heechul. Umma yang dirindukannya ada di sini. Di hadapannya. Masih tampak cantik dan mempesona.

"Umm…." Siwon kebingungan.

"Nah, klo yang namanya, Siwon!" kata Yesung memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu per satu. Wajah Heechul tampak terkejut mendengar nama itu, nama yang dia rindukan sejak dulu.

"Anyeong, Kim Heechul imnida!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon.

"Akh…. Ne! Siwon!" katanya singkat. Sambil menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Teukkie, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bareng dengan mereka?" usul Heechul pada Leeteuk dan tentunya Leeteuk tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah siapa yang mau naik bianglala!" tanya Leeteuk berusaha bersabar. Semua anak-anak mengangkat tangannya. Mereka berlari ke arah pintu masuk wahana tersebut.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Wookie dan Yesung naik duluan di lanjut dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk mereka berduaan saja karena sedang berkencan. Tadinya Siwon ingin masuk kesana namun Kibum menariknya. Mereka naik berdua.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Kibum mulai angkat bicara.

"Oppa…. Apa aku kurang menarik untukmu sehingga kau menolakku?" tanya Kibum. Mendengar suara Kibum, Siwon menatapnya. Membuyarkan lamunannya yang menatap ke arah Heechul yang menikmati waktunya dengan Leeteuk.

"Mianne, Bummie! Tapi oppa tak mungkin menyukaimu lebih dari seorang dongsaeng," jawab Siwon sambil terus mentap ke arah Heechul yang tersenyum bahagia.

"…." Kibum mulai menangis. Siwon tak tega dan mengusap kepalanya memintanya untuk berhenti meangis.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Heechul melihat ke arah kedua remaja itu. Dia hanya tersenyum, nama namja tadi Siwon. Mengingatkannya akan Siwonnya yang manis. Yang tidak pernah pulang sejak dia kembali bersama keluarganya. Heechul terdiam. Dia berfikir seperti apa Siwonnienya sekarang? Apakah dia sudah menjadi namja yang tampan dan baik hati? Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

"Heenim, apa kau senag?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, gumawo, Teukkie!" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Usai naik wahana tersebut, mereka turun dan berjalan-jalan bersama. Disana tanpa sengaja Leeteuk bertemu dengan Miss Kim yang sedang bermain. Kedatangan Miss Kim menambah ramai suasana weekend mereka.

"Hei, ayo kita cari tempat yang strategis. Sebentar lagi tengah malam dan aka nada pertunjukkan kembang api," kata Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Ne, noona. Aku juga tidak sabar," kata Kyu.

"Yesunggie, ayo!" ajak Wookie. Yesung tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Wookie.

"Ne, Kajja!" ucapnya singkat.

"Oppa…" panggil Kibum, tapi saat itu Siwon sedang sibuk menatap Heechul. "Oppa!" kata Kibum dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Ne…. baiklah." Jawab Siwon hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Miss Kim, mari bergabung dengan mereka," ajak Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Miss Kim. Sedangkan Leeteuk dia merasa tidak nyaman, kencannya berantakkan. Mereka mencari tempat yang strategis. Leeteuk mentraktir minuman untuk mereka semuan. Dia memposisikan dirinya agar bisa duduk di dekat Heechul. Miss Kim hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Heechul menatapnya.

"Lain kali akan ku ajak kau makan malam sebagai ganti kencan kita," bisik Heechul. Dia tahu sahabatnya dengan baik.

"Hmm, kutunggu undanganmu," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, "Mianne, tadi aku kesal sekali. Aku juga telah memaksa Yesung untuk tidak datang," jelas Leeteuk.

"Masih jujur rupanya," canda Heechul. Siwon terus saja menatap keduanya. Dia tidak suka kedekatan antara Tuan Park dan Ummanya.

Mereka semua duduk di kursi taman, sambil menikmati jus dan cola yang nikmat. Terdengar bunyi lonceng berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali, semuanya terdiam. Wookie menggenggam tangan Yesung. Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Siwon sembari meneguk minumannya, dia terus memandangi Heechul, ada perasaan aneh yang muncul sejak dia bertemu dengannya tadi. Dia merasa kesal pada Tuan Park yang menggenggam tangan ummanya. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari kaleng cola yang diminumnya. tanpa Siwon sadari Kibum melihat hal itu, diam saja. Sedangkan Heechul merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dia melepaskan genggeman tangan Leeteuk dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan Siwon. Dia hanya tersenyum, dan Siwon pun membalas senyumannya. Senyuman yang manis.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, anak-anak tampak senang menyambut liburan musim panas mereka. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Sungmin and Friends. Mulai hari Minggu minggu depan mereka akan mulai bekerja di toko bunga 'U' milik Heechul.

.

.

Hari yang amat special untuk Siwon pun tiba. Hari dimana dia akan bekerja dan seharian bersama ummanya. Dia belum bisa mengungkapkan jati dirinya. Dia merasa malu entah itu ragu takut akan penolakan Heechul padanya.

"Kyuhyun! Yah! Lee Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun! Wake up!" teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas pun menggeliat pelan.

"Hyung! Masih pagi, izinkan aku tidur lebih lama…." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau bermain game semalaman kan Gamekyu!" kata Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya memeluk selimutnya erat. Melihat itu Siwon jadi kesal. Siwon menarik paksa agar Kyuhyun bangun.

"Hyung! Ara! Ara! Aku bangun puas!" kata Kyuhyun kesal. Usai membangunkan dongsaengnya. Siwon segera ke ruang makan dia tak melepas senyum bahagianya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Ummaku…." Begitullah apa yang di pikirkan olehnya.

.

.

Sedangkan di rumah Sungmin.

"Apa?! Waeyo bummie?" tanya Sungmin. "Baiklah, beristirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh ne! akan sepi hidupku tanpa celotehan kamu, Bummie" kata Sungmin sambil menutup telponnya.

.

.

Di rumah Wookie.

"Umma, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya penuh antusias. Sang umma meneliti yeoja cilik kesayangannya.

"Anak umma memang cantik. Kamu mau kemana Wookie?" tanya sang umma penasaran.

"Mau kerja paruh waktu di tokonya Yesung oppa. Aku berangkat dulu ne! Bye!" kata Wookie sambil mengecup ummanya.

.

.

.

Di rumah dan toko bunga 'U', pagi itu ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depannya dan beberapa orang namja tampan dan yeoja yang imut dan cantik keluar.

"Hei Tuan muda! Kalian terlambat!" kata Yesung sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Noonamu mana?" tanya Siwon cepat.

"Mianne! Tuan Kim!" ledek Sungmin. "Unnie ada dimana?" tanyanya pula.

"Oh, hari ini dia pergi ke balai kota! Sepertinya kita akan berpartisipasi dalam perayaan musim panas kali ini," kata Yesung menjelaskan. "Cepat bersiap-siap! Ambil celemeknya di dalam kita akan segera membuka tokonya!" perintah Yesung.

Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam toko dan memakai celemek mereka. Siwon tersenyum sendiri. Dia masih merasakan hal yang sama pada tempat ini. Ini adalah rumahnya. Tempat tinggalnya.

"Celemekku mana?" pinta Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Tuh ambil saja sendiri di meja!" kata Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah sebuah meja. Siwon mengambil celemek yang ada di atas meja dan cukup terkejut saat dia melihat sebuah foto yang ada di dekat telpon. Tangannya meraih foto tersebut, "Dia masih menyimpannya," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Foto terakhir yang mereka ambil bersama 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Siwon-ah cepat kemari!" teriak Yesung memanggilnya. Siwon pun meletakkan foto itu kembali di tempat semula. Liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC

Minggu depan ceritanya bakal berlanjut

Makna dari nama-nama bunga dan arti dari setiap warna yang ada.

It's a Fairytale ^^

Biar ga kesel dan idenya ga mandek author jg nulis ff lain

"Not A Cinderella"

Keep reading ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Setiap Bunga memiliki makna yang berbeda,

Bukan hanya karena nama tapi juga warnanya yang beragam,

Mianne cm sedikit yang aku tahu jd…

Just reading the story ne!

Chapter VII

Fairytale

.

.

_"Hmmm… Umma," kata seorang namja cilik yang duduk di samping seorang yeoja yang tengah merangkai bunga._

_"Waeyo, Wonnie! Kamu lelah?" tanya sang umma._

_"Ani! Hanya saja klo melihat umma yang santai seperti ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan," ujar Siwon. Mendengar ucapan putranya, Heechul hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Siwon. "Umma!" kata Siwon memprotes. Heechul kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya saking seriusnya, rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Siwon yang melihatnya dengan perlahan memegang rambut ummanya yang lembut. Heechul sangat terkejut. _

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

_Mereka saling bertatapan, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Aku takut mata umma terluka," kata Siwon. Heechul yang mendengarnya tersenyum._

_"Akh! Ne," jawab Heechul sambil mengikat rambutnya lagi._

.

.

"Ehem!" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kyunnie!" tanya Siwon, Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tampak kesepian apa karena Kibum tak ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama Kibum disebut oleh Kyuhyun Siwon baru teringat akan yeoja itu. Yeoja yang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyukainya.

"Ani…." Jawab Siwon dengan nada sedih. Sungmin menepuk bahunya.

"Lalu, kenapa? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sungmin, sebab dia tahu bahwa Kibum tak mungkin mangkir sebab bekerja di toko bunga 'U' merupakan kegiatan yang paling dia tunggu. Siwon tak mau mengatakan apapun dia hanya melangkah keluar dari dalam toko pada saat yang bersamaan seseorang membuka pintu toko.

"Mian…ne…" ucap Siwon ketika dia tahu orang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko. Yeoja it tersenyum dan membuat Siwon menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Akh, Siwonnie! Mau kemana?" tanya Heechul. Kemudian dia terdiam kebingungan. Siwon pun terdiam beberapa saat dia senang ummanya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"U…noona, aku mau merapikan bunga yang ada di depan!" kata Siwon. Dia tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan umma. Panggilan itu akan terasa janggal sekarang, meski dia tahu bahwa Heechul adalah umma yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Oh, silahkan" kata Heechul keduanya melangkah kearah yang sama. Satu langkah ke kanan… ke kiri… Heechul hanya tersenyum dan Siwon tampak gugup bukan main, wajahnya memerah.

"Siwon, Jangan ganggu noonaku!" kata Yesung sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Yesungie!" kata Heechul sembari masuk ke dalam toko kemudian Siwon setengah berlari keluar dari toko tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baru pulang noona?" tanya Yesung. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Dia melihat foto miliknya yang bergeser.

"Kangen padanya noona?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne! Sangat!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Unnie, selamat datang!" sapa Wookie.

"Wookie, sedang apa kamu didapur?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku dan Sungmin Unnie sedang memasak makan siang kami!" kata Wookie.

"Tenag saja unnie, kami membeli bahannya sendiri!" kata Sungmin sambil membawa senampan penuh makanan disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang membawa minuman dingin untuk mereka.

"Tak usah kalian pikirkan, tinggal masak dan makanlah semua yang ada dikulkas. Jangan sungkan" kata Heechul.

"Hyung masakannya sudah siap. Ayo, makan siang! Jangan melamun di depan toko!" ajak Kyuhyun. Siwon pun kembali kedalam. Sebenarnya sejak tadi di luar Siwon terus memandang ke dalam toko terus memperhatikan Heechul.

Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja kerja Heechul yang kini penuh dengan makanan. Dia memandang Heechul.

"No…Noona, makanlah bersama kami," kata Siwon memberanikan diri.

"Ani, aku sudah kenyang kalian makan saja," kata Heechul. "Yesungie, noona mau istirahat dulu," katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"Ne, noona! Oh iya nanti jam 3 aku mau latihan." Kata Yesung mengingatkan.

"Berangkat saja, noona bisa menjaga toko sendiri," kata Heechul sambil meneruskan langkahnya. Pandangan Siwon terus mengikutinya.

"Siwonnie! Awas matamu bisa jadi buta jika terus kau gunakan untuk melihat Heechul Unnie!" kata Sungmin. Mendengar perkataan itu Siwon hanya berusaha seolah-olah dia menikmati makan siangnya. Sedangkan Yesung memandangnya tak suka.

"Sudahlah, oppa. Unnie memang sangat cantik," kata Wookie sambil menepuk bahu Yesung. Mendengar perkataan Wookie Siwon mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yesung yang sedang cemberut.

.

.

3 jam kemudian, Yesung tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat latihan vocal begitu pula Wookie yang ternyata bagian dari choir club. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun entah pergi kemana keduanya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya melihat keduanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kemana sih Sungmin Unnie dan Kyuhyun?!" ucap Wookie kesal.

"Mungkin mereka sengaja mangkir dan malah kencan," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan Siwon keduanya hanya tersenyum.

"Siwon, jaga tokonya baik-baik!" kata Yesung.

"Bye oppa!" kata Wookie. Keduanya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu. Siwon sendirian di dalam toko dia tak mengerti tapi kenapa hatinya berdebar kencang.

Miaw!

Terdengar suara seekor kucing kecil berwarna hitam di dekat kakinya. Siwon kaget bukan main. Dia hanya mengelus dadanya perlahan dan mengambil kucing itu.

"Anak kucing dari mana ini? Apa punya Yesung tau umma?" pikirnya.

Miaw!

"Kenapa cat? Kamu lapar? Haus?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus kucing itu.

"Simba!" kata seseorang. Sontak membuatnya terdiam dan berbalik. Apa ummanya mengenalinya. Heechul berjalan kearahnya. "Simba, kau pulang juga!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Siwon berdebar tak menentu. "Umm…"

Tangan Heechul terulur padanya. Siwon memejamkan matanya. Dan merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Heechul namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia membuka sebelah matanya perlahan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani… hahaha…. I'm sorry, noona!" kata Siwon sambil terus tertawa.

"My Simba! Kemana saja kau! Dasar Kucing nakal!" kata Heechul sambil membawanya kedapur. Siwon bernafas lega. Terdengar suara pintu kulkas yang terbuka.

"Siwonnie! Apa kau lapar?" tanya Heechul dari arah dapur. Siwon berjalan ke dapur.

"Umm?"

"Makanlah bersamaku ne? Rasanya tak enak klo makan sendirian!" kata Heechul.

"Baiklah noona!" kata Siwon. Dia duduk di meja makan sambil terus menatap Heechul sedangkan 'Simba' kecil sedang meminum susu di bawah.

"Kamu suka apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Apapun," jawab Siwon singkat mendengar ucapan Siwon Heechul tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa seperti Heechul.

"Aku bukan seorang koki yang handal," kata Heechul sambil membuka pintu kulkas.

"Aku suka masakanmu!" kata Siwon.

"Lucu sekali! Memangnya kau sudah pernah memakan masakanku?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja! Yesung suka membagi bekalnya!" jawab Siwon.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena dia harus makan bekal buatan Wookie juga," kata Heechul. Dia berjalan kearah Siwon dengan dua piring berisi nasi dan telur. "Tak apakan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne! Mari makan!" kata Siwon penuh semangat. Entah kenapa saat berada isisi ummanya. Siwon merasa damai dan bahagia begitu pula Heechul sembari menikmati makanannya dia terus menatap Siwon.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu," kata Heechul.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di depan. Heechul duduk di belakang mejanya sambil bersenandung riang. Dia tengah asyik menggambar sesuatu. Sedangkan, Siwon duduk di dekat jendela. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Sampai pintu toko terbuka,

"Selamat datang, bisa kubantu!" kata Siwon pada seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Akh! Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk pacarku! Dia sedang sakit dan aku tak tahu harus membawa bunga apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Siwon juga kebingungan soalnya sejak tadi siang jika ada tamu dia akan segera memanggil Yesung atau Wookieyang telah lama bekerja di toko tersebut.

"Umm, apa anda tahu bunga kesukaan pacar anda?" Tanya Siwon.

"Mungkin mawar, aku juga tidak tahu tapi sepertinya begitu," jawab namja itu gugup. Heechul segera berdiri menghampiri namja itu.

"Baiklah bunga mawar, warna apa?" tanya Siwon lagi. Namja itu jadi kebingungan. Dua namja yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Heechul.

"Saya mau beli bunga untuk pacar saya," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Untuk teman terkasih anda, baiklah saya sarankan bunga mawar merah ini. Ditambah dia sedang sakit jadi warna pink sangat tidak. Kekasih anda pasti akan gembira sekali!" kata Heechul.

"Baiklah, tolong satu buket mawar merah," ucap namja itu. Heechul segera mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dan mulai mengikatnya. Siwon hanya diam sambil terus menatap Heechul.

"Terima kasih," kata pemuda itu sambil melangkah pergi usai membayar buket bunga tersebut.

"Siwonnie!" kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Ye!" jawab Siwon gugup. Heechul hanya menarik nafas. Mungkin Yesung belum mengajarkan mereka.

"Baiklah! Ada yang ingin ku katanyakan." Kata heechul. Siwon menatapnya lekat. Tatapan keduanya beradu, Heechul berjalan menuju pot-pot yang berisi bunga.

"Apa kau tahu hal yang paling penting saat kita menjual bunga. Yang kita lakukan bukan hanya menjual bunga dengan menanyakan bunga apa yang dia sukai, tapi kita juga harus tahu bunga itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Apa kau tahu apa yang paliang penting untuk seorang pengelola toko bunga?" Siwon terdiam.

"Maaf noona," jawab Siwon sambil menunjjukkan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Baiklah apa yang kau tahu soal bunga? Ani maksudku bahasa bunga?" kata Heechul.

"Bahasa bunga?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Iya, duh bagaimana aku mengatakannya?!" kata Heechul kebingungan.

"Aku hanya tahu klo kita menyukai seseorang biasanya seorang namja akan memberikan setangkai mawar merah," jelas Siwon yang kasian melihat Heechul yang frustasi kesulitan mengatakan maksudnya.

"Ne, begitulah. Yang ingin ku katakana bahwa setiap bunga punya makna begitu pula warnanya, baiklah kita mulai," kata Heechul. "Kau tahu ini bunga apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Mawar merah?!" jawab Siwon polos. Melihat wajah Siwon saat itu membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Ne, mawar merah memiliki arti aku suka padamu," mendengarnya membuat Siwon menatap Heechul, keduanya terdiam. "Ki… kita lanjutkan!" kata Heechul sedikit gugup. "Mawar Pink yang tersayang. Warna kuning untuk persahabatan, mawar putih untuk cinta yang tulus, sedangkan yang berwarna unggu artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata Heechul sambil menatap Siwon.

"Baiklah, bunga mawar ,merah untuk_**aku cinta padamu,**" katanya penuh penekanan, "pink untuk aku sayang padamu, kuning untuk persahabatan, putih untuk cinta yang tulus dan Mawar unggu untuk _Cinta pada Pandangan pertama. Cinta pada pandangan pertama…" gumamnya lagi. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah yang ini bunga tulip hanya ada yang berwarna merah untuk believe me. Warna orange untuk pemberi semangat. Bunga ester untuk cinta-kesabaran, dan bunga lili putih untuk cinta yang suci, bunga anggrek untuk kecantikan-perhatian….." Heechul terus menyebutkan nama bunga dan maknanya Siwon terus mengukutinya di belakang hingga keduanya berhenti di depan pot bunga mawar putih. Heechul berhenti dan menatap Siwon. "Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Heechul, Siwon menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kekaguman yang langsung hilang.

"Mianne noona!" katanya. Heechul hanya tersenyum entah kenapa ada di sisi namja yang bernama sama seperti putranya membuatnya bahagia sekaligus berdebar.

"Baiklah kita ulangi sekali lagi," kata Heechul. Heechul kembali mengelilingi tokonya. Sembari menyentuh dan menyebutkan nama bunga serta maknanya. Siwon akan mengikutinya dari belakang dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heechul.

"Bunga mawar putih untuk cinta yang tulus," kata Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah bunga mawar putih pada saat yang bersamaan tangan Heechul yang tengah memegang mawar putih bersentuhan dengan tangan Siwon.

Keduanya saling menatap, Siwon dan Heechul tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya masing-masing. Jantung keduanya berdebar keras. Hingga terdengar bunyi,

Miaw!

Keduanya melepaskan pandangan masing-masing Heechul berjongkok dan memangku kucingnya.

"Anak manis, My Simba!" kata Heechul sedangkan Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

Saat keduanya sedang menenagkan diri, tiba-tiba pintu toko terbuka masuklah Kyuhyun dan menatap keduanya.

"Hyung! Ayo, pulang!" ajaknya. "Noona!" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Iya, waktunya kalian pulang. Sudah pukul 6, aku akan menutup toko!" kata Heechul.

"Aku akan membantumu, noona!" kata Siwon.

"Baiklah," kata Heechul.

"Kau pun bantu-bantu dong! Jangan hanya diam saja!" kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Ok!" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk di depan sesekali bibirnya menunjukkan senyum bahagianya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa dia sangat sangat berbahagia. Kejadian tadi membuatnya terud bermimpi seolah dia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama kekasihnya di taman bunga yang terus-terusan menjelaskan nama setiap bunga yang ada di taman impiannya.

Dia sangat menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini, dia berjalan seperti seorang angeran yang mengikuti Tuan Putri yang cantik. Peri-peri kecil muncul setiap kali tangan Heechul menyentuh bunga-bunga itu dan menyebutkan namanya satu per satu. Mereka seolah menari-nari mengikuti langkah Heechul. Rasanya seolah dunia bersinar terang dan waktu berhenti berputar, mereka terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Menyebutkan nama bunga dan maknanya, sedangkan dia yang berdiri dibelakangnya mengucapkan hal yang sama. Begitu indah dan dia berharap disana selamanya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menjaganya, menjaga sang putri agar tidak jatuh karena gaunnya yang panjang. Peri-peri kecil itu menertawakannya, dia terus melangkah perlahan melihat bagaimana tangan Heechul yang menyentuh bunga-bunga itu. Dia mengikuti gerakan Heechul ingin tangannya memegang tangan kecilnya yang lembut. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Hal yang memalukan jika Heechul tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hyung…. Hyung…. Hyung! Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuyarkan lamunan hyungnya itu. Siwon menatapnya tak suka.

"Ani, menyetir saja yang baik!" kata Siwon.

"Hyung! Jangan-jangan kau terpesona pada Heechul noona ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mendelik padanya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Soalnya kudenghar dari Minnie, klo Kibum sedang patah hati. Apa itu semua gara-gara hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ketakutan. Dia sungguh penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Hyung! Aku hanya kasian padanya itu saja!" Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam dia harus meminta maaf pada yeoja cantik itu. "Hyung? Apa benar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu!" kata Siwon kesal sambil menimpuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus menemuinya dan meminta maaf," pikIr Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Wah akhirnya sampai juga di chap.8

Ga terasa padahal awalnya cuma iseng ^^

Gumawo buat yang dah dukung ff ni

.

.

.

CHAPTER VIII

JEALOUS

.

.

.

Hari itu, Siwon berangkat pagi-pagi ke toko 'U', disana nampak Yesung dan Heechul tengah bersiap-siap untuk membuka toko mereka. Dia pun bergegas menghampiri keduanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yesung Hyung dan mmm noona," sapa Siwon. Kedua orang yang dipanggilnya berbalik bersamaan dan masing-masing menunjukkan senyum mereka.

"Pagi, Siwon," jawab Yesung.

"Pagi, Siwonnie," kata Heechul. Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan 'Siwonnie', Siwon terdiam apakah ummanya tahu bahwa dia adalah Siwonnya.

"Noona, panggilan apa itu?!" tanya Yesung sedikit kesal. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Ani, Yesungie. Noona hanya sedang….." belum sempat Heechul melanjutkan perkataannya Yesung sudah mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Ne, Arraseo! Noona, mau bilang dia seperti anakmu bukan, nama yang sama dengan bocah ingusan yangtidak pernah kembali padamu noona?! Mungkin kini dia sudah lupa padamu!" ucap Yesung kesal, mendengarnya Siwon diam saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul kesal. Dia tidak suka klo putra kesayangannya dihina seperti tadi dihadapannya.

"Kau selalu saja membanggakannya noona!" kata Yesung santai. Dia melangkah kedalam setelah sebelumnya melempar celemek yang dia pakai.

"Dasar jail!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatap ummanya. Umma yang sangat menyayanginya. Umma yang tak pernah memarahinya. Orang yang selalu membelanya dan orang yang selalu ada dihatinya. Umma-nya, Kim Heechul.

"Mianne…." Gumam Siwon.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon.

"Ani!" jawab Siwon.

"Siwonnie, tolong jangan tersingggung dengan ucapan Yesung. Saat ini dia sedang kesal karena Wookienya tidak bisa datang. Tolong bantu angkat pot ini!" pinta Heechul. Siwon pun membantunya membereskan bagian depan toko.

Miaw!

Terdengar suara seeokor kucing dibawah satu buah pot. Heechul berjongkok dan mendapati kucingnya_Simba berada disana.

"Simba, keluarlah anak manis!" panggilnya sambil berusaha meraih anak kucingnya tersebut. Siwon yang berada tak jauh disana berdiri. Dia meresa ummanya memanggil namanya.

"Oh, ternyata memanggil kucingnya," kata Siwon.

"Akh, Simba!" kata Heechul kesal kucingnya tidak juga mendekat karahnya.

"Simba, kemarilah!" kata Siwon ikut membujuk anak kucing tersebut agar ke luar dari sana. Namun apa yang terjadi tangannya malah bersentuhan dengan tangan Heechul.

"…." Keduanya terdiam.

"Aku dapat!" kata Siwon sambil menarik anak kucing tersebut tapi sayangnya yang dia tarik adalah bagian ekornya hingga Simba, mengeong dan mencakar tangannya. "Ouch!" katanya sambil meringis. Kontan melepaskan ekor anak kucing tersebut.

Miaw!

Anak kucing itu melompat dan mendekat kerah Heechul. Heechul melihat Siwon yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak terlukakan, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul tampak khawatir padanya. Melihat Heechul yang mendekat Siwon hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tergores.

"Tak apa, noona. Hanya luka gores. Salahku juga memegang ekornya Simba," kata Siwon. Heechul segera memangku anak kucingnya.

"Siwonnie, cucilah bekas cakaran Simba dan cepatlah masuk! Kenapa diluar terus?" tanya Heechul padanya.

"Oh, iya!" jawab Siwon. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"Noona, aku sudah sarapan. Aku mau berangkat latihan." Kata Yesung sambil melangkah ku luar dari dapur.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa nanti tolong kau mampir ke rumahnya Shindong-ajushi." Kata Heechul mengingatkan. Dia meletakkan Simba di atas meja dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil susu untuk Simba. Sedangkan Siwon tengah mencuci tangannya.

"Ne, noona," kata Yesung, dia berjalan kearah pintu kemudian berbalik. "Hei, Simba!" panggil Yesung otomatis Siwon berbalik. Yesung tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya. Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa dia ketahuan. Namun, tiba-tiba Yesung membungkukkan badannya. "Jangan keluyuran terus dan jaga noonaku!" katanya seolah-olah anak kucing itu bisa memahami perkataannya. "Ada apa, Siwon?" tanya Yesung yang melihat pemuda itu berdiri setengah mematung.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Siwon berbohong menutupi rasa gugup yang dia terima dari pandangan Yesung hyung.

"Jaga toko baik-baik! Noona, aku berangkat!" teriaknya sambil keluar. Heechul segera bergegas keluar dari dapur.

"Dia sudah berangkat!" kata Siwon.

"Ah, anak itu memang, Siwonnie apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya HEechul sambil meletakkan mangkuk susu Simba.

"Aku…." Baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Perutnya sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan jawaban.

"Ayolah. Aku tak suka sarapan sendiri!" kata Heechul padanya.

"Ne, umma," kata Siwon dengan memelankan kata 'umma'. Heechul hanya tersenyum padanya. Mereka berdua sarapan pagi bersama meski hanya dengan sandwich dan susu.

"Umma sudah lama kita tidak sarapan berdua seperti ini," gumam Siwon sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan akan ummanya itu.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun datang ke toko tersebut tak banyak yang mereka lakukan pagi itu. Karena toko sudah rapi. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kirim bunga dari Shindong. Saat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon bertemu mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lainnya. Heechul yang melihat masalah disana segera menghampiri keempat orangtersebut.

"Selamat datang semuanya," sapa Heechul ramah.

"Sedang apa kau hyung dibelakang sana?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Aku sarapan bersama dengan Heechul noona," jawab Siwon. Dia menatap Kibum, yeoja itu tampak sedikit pucat. "Hi, Bummie!" sapa Siwon. Kibum mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ini celemek kalian," kata Heechul. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun dan Minnie itu mobil tuan Shindong. Kita ambil bunganya sekarang," kata Heechul pada keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera keluar, meninggalkan dua orang lainnya yang berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Heechul orang yang terakhir keluar dari tokonya.

"Kudengar kau sakit,…. Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Siwon.

"Terima kasih, oppa. Aku sudah baikan!" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kalian jangan berdiri saja. Masih banyak bunga yang harus kami angkat!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyunnie! Berikan mereka sedikit waktu," kata Sungmin yang sebal atas perbuatan namjachiingunya itu.

"Mianne, aku sampai lupa," kata Kibum sembari berlari keluar dari toko untuk mengambil bunga-bunga yang lain. Siwon pun bergegas hendak keluar namun

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon di depan pintu.

"Ne," jawab Heechul sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bunga mawar yang dibawanya. Siwon keheranan melihat Heechul yang seolah menghindarinya. Dia menghampiri Kibum dan membantunya untuk membawakan bunga-bunga yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mobil tersebut.

.

.

Sekarang semuanya sudah berdiri berbaris didekat pintu. Heechul berdiri di depan mereka.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian harapkan. Mulai hari ini kalian akan belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang florist. Hal yang pertama harus kalian lakukan selain tersenyum adalah mengetahui makna dari tiap bunga untuk membantu pelanggan kita menentukan pilihan yang tepat untuknya," kata Heechul.

"Ne, noona!" ucap Kyuhyun lantang. Yang lainnya terdiam dan tertawa geli milihat kesiapan seorang Lee Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sebelah sini. Ada berbagai macam jenis bunga mawar dengan berbagai macam warna yang bisa kalian lihat sendiri," kata Heechul. "Mari kita mengenal mereka, bunga mawar bunga yang melambangkan sesuatu yang bermakna cinta atau cantik. Mawar merah atau pink untuk mengatakan 'I Love You', bunga mawar kuning untuk 'Persahabatan', mawar putih untuk 'cinta yang suci', mawar ungu untuk 'love at fist sight', bunga daisy untuk 'kepolosan atau kesucian'. Lalu anggrek untuk 'Keanggunan'. Tulip untuk 'Cinta yang indah' bunga carnation untuk 'Kasih sayang', bunga Lili 'Cinta yang suci'…. " kata Heechul sambil terus berkeliling di dalam tokonya sambil tangannya menyentuh bunga-bungaan tersebut.

"Hmm!" Siwon melihat asal suara tersebut. Sungmin tengah menatapnya keheranan.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon tanpa bersuara. Ya, dia lagi-lagi terhipnotis oleh Heechul. Seperti malam itu, dia melihat peri-peri kecil yang baru saja bangun dan bersembunyi di dalam bunga-bunga tersebut. Ilusi yang aneh.

"Baiklah, sekarang silahkan kalian mencoba mengingat nama-nama mereka dan menyebutkan maknanya!" kata Heechul. Dengan bergantian mereka menyebutkan nama bunga itu satu per satu.

"Unnie bisa ajari kami cara merangkai bunga?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, sekarang pilihlah bunga yang kalian sukai," kata Heechul. Mereka pun bergegas mencari bunga yang mereka sukai.

"Noona, aku mau bunga mawar merah," kata Kyuhyun.

"Pilihan yang bagus, untuk siapa bunga itu?" tanya Heechul jail.

"Untuk Sungmin noona tentu saja," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa? aku tak mau menerima karangan bunga anehmu," kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Kau suka warna pink bukan Sungmin?" tanya Heechul melihat bunga mawar yang dipegang oleh Sungmin. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kibum apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Heechul.

"Mawar putih untuk 'Cinta yang suci'" jawabnya dengan wajah yang tersipu.

"Manis sekali," kata Sungmin.

"Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon yang tengah kebingungan memilih bunga apa.

"Mianne, noona. Aku tak tahu harus memilih bunga yang mana?" Kata Siwon. Sedangkan yang lain merasa heran mengapa Heechul memanggilnya Siwon dengan Siwonnie.

"Bagaimana, klo bunga ini. Mawar ungu untuk 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'," kaat Heechul mengusulkannya. Keduanya berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya, itu bunga yang bagus Siwon. Tampak begitu mahal dann mewah seperti dirimu," kata Sungmin.

"Tukang pamer!" kata Kyuhyun sebal.

"Ne, pilihan yang bagus," kata KIbum sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah," jawab Siwon. Dia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan ummanya dia merasa tertarik dan menyukainya begitu saja. Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Waeyo!?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ada di depan Siwon.

"Ani! Aku hanya teringat pada seseorang yang kusukai saja," katanya setengah berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Saat semuuanya tengah berkonsentrasi untuk membuat buket tercantik terdengar suara pintu toko yang terbuka. Disana telah berdiri seorang namja yang memakai baju rapi dengan sebuah buket bunga matahari.

"Annyeong!" sapanya sambil melihat sekeliling begitu banyak bocah disini.

"Teukie, masuklah!" kata Heechul sambil menghampirinya.

"Heenim, untukmu!" kata Leeteuk. Heenim menerima bunga tersebut.

"Aku simpan dulu ya? Duduklah!" kata Heechul. Leeteuk menatap sekeliling ruangan, yang indah itu.

"Tuan Park kenapa anda malah memberikan bunga matahari untuk unnie?" tanya Sungmin keheranan.

"Yah, itu mungkin karena Mr. Park takut ditolak oleh noona!" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, Heenim memang menyukai bunga matahari. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan bukannya menggerutu karena dibawakan bunga yang tidak dia sukai," kata Leeteuk yang merupakan teman lama Heechul.

"Jinja!" kata Kyumin kompak.

"Tentu saja, aku kan temannya!" kata Leeteuk dengan malas. Member tahukan bunga kesukaan Heechul.

"…." Siwon yang diam saja menatap karangan bunga miliknya. Sedangkan Kibum yang ada disana terus memperhatikan perubahan sikap Siwon_namja yang disukainya.

"O…oppa?" tanya Kibum. Siwon yang merasakan sentuhan hangat ditangannya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Dia berusaha menghindari yeoja cantik itu. Masih merasa bersalah karena menolak perasaannya.

"Hmm, ada cinta nih!" kata Kyuhyun jail. Saat itu Heechul baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan tangan yang membawa pas yang berisikan bunga matahari tersebut sedikit terkejut. Siwon menatapnya, namun Heechul hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Leeteuk. Siwon segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum.

"Ayo, kita ngobrol di dalam tidak enak klo ngobrol disini!" ajak Heechul pada Leeteuk sambil meletakkan bunga tersebut. "Kalian boleh beristirahat," kata Heechul menyuruh mereka pergi keluar.

"Baik," jawab mereka kompak. Sedangkan Siwon belum juga beranjak dari sana, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan ummanya disana bersama namja lain. Hal ini membuatnya gusar dan cemburu.

"Ada apa Siwon?" tanya Heechul menatap padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu," kaat Siwon sambil menutup bibirnya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan hatinya sangat mengejutkan. Ini hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi? Aku menyukai umma? Aku menyayangi umma. Aku mencintai Kim Heechul_Ummaku.

"Merepotkan sekali bukan menjadi babysitter untuk mereka semua," kata Leeteuk.

"Tidak mereka semua anak-anak yang baik," kata Heechul. Leeteuk menatap sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Heechul. Ia berlutut dihadapannya. "Teukie?" Heechul tampak kebingungan.

"Kim Heechul maukah kau menjadi kekasihku," kata Leeteuk dengan PDnya.

"Leeteuk, aku…. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku saja. Maafkan aku," jawab Heechul. Leeteuk menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Namun, dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Apakah kau masih memikirkan namja Cina brengsek itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Dia bukan namja berengsek!" kata Heechul marah.

"Ya, bagimu dia itu yang terbaik bukan?! Kau terlalu buta untuk menatapku?!" kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Teukkie, kau adalah temanku. Seharusnya ku katakana itu sejak dulu tapi maafkan aku. Aku telah memanfaatkan kebaikan hatimu. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hangeng. Dia hanyalah masalaluku. Percayalah, aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu," jawab Heechul. Leeteuk terdiam dan kemudian bergegas keluar dari rumah tersebut. "Teekie, mianne…." Heechul terperosok di lantai. Kakinya terasa lemah.

.

.

Sedangkan segerombolan anak-anak yang tengah menghabiskan makan siangnya terkejut dengan sosok namja yang tengah menahan tangis dan menabrak kursi salah satu dari mereka.

"Tuan Park, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin. Sedangkan tuan Park yang terjerembab di jalan itu menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan siswa-siswanya tersebut.

"Tuan Park…. Sakit…." Kata yangtertimpa.

"Diam kau bocah jail," katanya sambil mencoba berdiri.

.

.

"Noona?!" teriak seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko. Namun, orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disana. Dia memanggil namanya lagi.

"Siwonnie, kau berisik sekali…." Kata seseorang dari lantai atas. Siwon menatapnya, kedua matanya tampak sembab apa dia menangis. Siwon segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan mencintainya…. Lupakanlah dia…." Ucapnya sambil memeluknya erat.

"Siwonnie…" Heechul terdiam. Ada perasaan rindu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan namja itu.

"O..oppa…." Kibum terkejut. Di depan pintu toko dia berdiri. Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Namun, sejak Kyuhyun yang tertabrak Tuan Park, Siwon segera bergegas menuju toko. Dia mengikutinya dan melihat hal itu. Siwon tengah memeluk Heechul unnie. Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, jalanan yang sepi,

"Kasihan sekali, Tuan Park," kata Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas tentang dia lagi!" kata Kyuhyun sebal. Dia yang terluka dan Minnienya malah mengkhawatirkan namja lain.

"Waeyo? Diakan sakit hati dan terluka, Kyunnie. Jangan marah, ya!" kata sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kibum, ayo pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne!" teriak Kibum, "Ada yang tertinggal! Aku ke toko dulu," kata Kibum.

"Jangan lama-lama!" teriak Sungmin.

"Ajak Hyungku juga!" kata Kyuhyun malas.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Berbalik dan segera masuk kembali ke toko. Siwon tengah duduk di kursi pelanggan sambil memindah-mindahkan chanel televise.

"Bummie, ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal oppa," jawab Kibum. Dia seolah-olah tengah mencari sesuatu. Siwon menghampirinya dengan maksud membantunya. Tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam oleh Kibum. Siwon menatapnya.

"Kibum…."

"Oppa, saranghae!" kata Kibum tiba-tiba. Ini kedua kalinya yeoja itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menembaknya.

"Kibummie…. Oppa minta maaf tapi….." kata Siwon terpotong namun Kibum mendekat dan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak ingin mendengar penolakanmu oppa," kata Kibum sambil menahan air matanya. Siwon jadi serba melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kibummie, tunggu. Ini mianne!" kata Siwon sambil berusaha menahannya.

"Oppa, terima kasih," jawab Kibum dan meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di sana.

"Kenapa tak kau kejar yeoja itu?" tanya Heechul dari dapur. Siwon yang melihatnya tertunduk malu. Apa dia ketahuan.

"Noona?" kata Siwon keheranan.

"Pergilah, sebelum terlambat," kata Heechul menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Kibum. Siwon merasa bimbang. Diapun berjalan keluar setelah mengambil jaketnya terlebih dahulu. "Dasar anak muda," kataHeechul sambil mengusap tangannya perlahan. Dia melihat ke lantai dimana ada buket mawar unggu milik Siwon. Dia menghampirinya dan mengambil buket tersebut. Dia merasa pandangannya meremang. Dan akhrinya terduduk disana.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Noona…. Noona kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja pulang. Dia menghampiri Heechu yang tengah menangis.

"Yesungie…. Noona tak tahu…. Tiba-tiba saja….." ucapnya. Yesung hanya dapat memeluk noonanya. Dia merasa sedih saat noonanya menangis. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan, mencari teman-temannya yang seharusnya ada disana menemani noonanya.

.

.

.

TBC

FF 'Not A Cinderella' di hapus tapi dah diupdate lagi kok dengan judul "My Cinderella Hyung"

Gumawo!

Tetep dukung author ne!

HWAITING!


	10. Chapter 10

Sebenarnya author tu ga ngerti juga

Kenapa Heechul nangis tiba-tiba atau duduk terdiam sendirian disana?

Tapi mungkin…

Mungkin… mungkin ada sedikit perasaan menyesal meminta orang yang kita sukai untuk meninggalkan kita sendiri. Namun di lain pihak Unnie tahu hal itu adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu.

.

Chapter IX

Friend or Lover

.

.

.

"Noona…. Noona kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja pulang. Dia menghampiri Heechu yang tengah menangis.

"Yesungie…. Noona tak tahu…. Tiba-tiba saja….." ucapnya. Yesung hanya dapat memeluk noonanya. Dia merasa sedih saat noonanya menangis. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan, mencari teman-temannya yang seharusnya ada disana menemani noonanya.

"Shut! Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi! Aku tidak suka melihat noona menangis!" kata Yesung sambil terus membelai rambut noonanya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Heechul sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia menatap ke dinding kamarnya dimana disana tergantung foto keluarganya_dulu. Ada Hangeng dan juga… Siwonnya.

"Siwonnie, kamu dimana? Umma kangen sekali padamu…." Gumam Heechul.

_"Umma,"_

_"Wonnie sangat sayang sekali pada umma,"_

_"Appa! Umma milikku!"_

_"Umma, lihat!"_

_"Umma bacakan ceritanya lagi ne? Cinderella dan Simba!"_

_ "Hik… hik…. Apa umma marah pada Wonnie? Apa umma membenci Wonnie?"_

_ "Umma, saranghae. Saranghae umma…."_

Celotehan suara Siwonnya terdengar, Heechul berusaha untuk membendung air matanya. Hal yang dulu telah dia lupakan bermunculan satu persatu. Kenangan akan Siwonnya.

_"Maaf, nona. Anda siapa?" tanya seorang satpam._

_"Saya Kim Heechul. Apa Tuan dan Nyonya Lee ada?" tanya Heechul._

_"Apakah anda sudah mempunyai janji bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya salah seorang satpam dari dua orang satpam yang ada disana._

_"Ani! Saya datang untuk bertemu dengan putra saya, Siwon. Kim… Choi Siwon," kata Heechul menjelaskan._

_"Bagaimana ini?" tanya si satpam sambil melirik temannya._

_"Ya, kau bilang saja," katanya cuek._

_"Maaf, nona tapi Tuan Kim sekeluarga telah berangkat ke Amerika tadi malam," jelas satpam itu._

_"Mwo? Amerika!?" ucap Heechul penuh dengan rasa terkejut._

"Siwonnie, sekarang sedang apa kamu disana?" gumam Heechul sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain Siwon terduduk sendirian, di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Dia tak habis pikir hari itu bagaimana mungkin dia mengejar Kibum dan meminta maaf padanya atas apa yang dilakukannya. Dia masih merasakan panas pipinya yang tadi ditapar oleh Kibum.

_"Kibum-Ah! Tunggu! Wait!" panggil Siwon namun Kibum berusaha untuk tak mendengar panggilan Siwon. "Bummie!" panggil Siwon sambil menarik tangan yeoja itu. Kibum menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata._

_"Oppa, apa yang akan oppa katakan? Kumohon jangan sakiti aku?" kata Kibum dengan air mata yang kian deras mengalir._

_"Mianne, Kibum! Oppa, tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu pada oppa! Oppa menyukai yeoja lain," kata Siwon berusaha untuk tidak melukai oerasaan yeoja yang memang disukainya_ya meski hanya sebatas adik-kakak._

_"Apa orang itu Kim Heechul?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Siwon menatap lekat padanya._

_"Bagaimana kau tahu?" kata Siwon gugup._

_"Waeyo? Oppa, mengapa kau menyukainya? Padahal aku lebih dulu mengenalmu! Aku yang harusnya kau cintai bukan yeoja itu!" kata Kibum marah._

_"Kibum-ah! Jangan menghinanya!" teriak Siwon. Dia tidak suka jika umma yang dicintainya di hina oleh orang lain._

_"Wae! Padahal kau hanya mengenalnya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, oppa" kata Kibum sambil menangis meminta keadilan._

_"Kibummie, tunggu!" kata Siwon sambil menahan tangan yeoja itu. Namun, saking marahnya dan ingin lepas dari cengkraman tangan Siwon. Kibum menampar pipi pemuda tersebut._

"Mianne, Kibum. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya padamu," gumam Siwon. Dia merebahkan badannya ditempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Umma, apa kau tahu? Aku adalah Siwonmu. Umma mianne. Mianne, aku sudah mencintaimu. Saranghae, umma. Saranghae Kim Heechul," ucapnya berulang-ulang seperti sebuah mantra.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merupakan couple yang pagi itu datang pertama. Mereka terkejut melihat Wookie yang kala itu tengah duduk di atas tubuh Yesung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dua sejoli itu. Wookie segera bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sedangkan Yesung berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang nihil.

"Wookie-ah! Yesunggie!" goda Sungmin.

"I…ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" teriak Wookie dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya, kalian mana datang terlambat. Kalian tidak tahu apa begitu sulitnya memasang kawat ini!" kata Yesung menjelaskan.

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana kalau kau nanti hamil dan ditinggalkan Yesung hyung!" goda Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Lee Kyuhyun! Aku bukan namja piktor sepertimu!" ucap Yesung.

"Be…benarkah?" ucap Wookie polos.

"A….ani, Wookie" kata Yesung gugup.

"Iya, Wookie, hayo," goda Sungmin yang ikut-ikutan jailin Yewook.

"Oppa…." Wookie memberikan tatapan yang mengiba padanya.

"Ji… Jika hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan menikahimu Kim Ryewook!" kata Yesung sungguh-sungguh dan membuat wajah Wookie kian memerah.

"Benarkah, oppa?" tanya Wookie.

"Ne!" jawab Yesung.

Kyumin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah laku dua sejoli itu. Keduanya bahkan tos.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya orang yang baru saja datang. Mereka semua saling tatap satu sama lainnya.

Klang!

"Sedang apa kalian diluar? Ayo, masuk!" kata seorang yeoja yang memakai baju terusan warna merah tersebut.

"Ne, Unnie/Noona!" jawab mereka semua kompak. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum menyaksikan kekompakkan jawaban dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu. Dia membuka pintu toko itu lebar-lebar dan menatap wajah mereka satu persatu hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan berbalik masuk ke dalam toko.

Siwon menatap perubahan dalam diri Heechul, dia merasa sedikit aneh dan kecewa karena 'ummanya' tidak melayangkan senyum untuknya dan malah berbalik begitu saja.

"Oppa, ini celemekmu!" kata sesorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Thanks Bummie," kata Siwon sambil mengenakan celemeknya.

"Baiklah, hari ini karena Yesung dan Wookie telah berkumpul bersama kita di sini kalian bisa belajar cara merangkai bunga atau membuat buket bersama mereka," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Noona, kenapa aku harus mengajari mereka. Menyebalkan!" kata Yesung protes sedangkan Wookie hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yesungie, hari ini noona mau ke pasar. Nanti siang kita makan bersama di sini, ara!" kata Heechul menjelaskan.

"Wah asyik dong!" kata Wookie dan Sungmin kompakan.

"Noona, beli makanannya yang enak, ya." Kata Kyuhyun berpesan.

"Yah, kau itu Cuma numpang jadi terima saja apa adanya," kata Yesung.

"Baiklah, noona siap-siap dulu ne," kata Heechul sambil meninggalkan sekelompok remaja itu. Mendengar ummanya akan memasak Siwon tersenyum, sudah lama dia kangen masakan buatan ummanya.

"Yah, Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun padanya.

"Wae! Ayo, kita bereskan mejanya," ajak Siwon karena hari ini mereka akan belajar membuat buket dan merangkai bunga.

"Yah! Urusan pekerjaan saja yang kau pikirkan," kata Kyuhyun protes. Sedangkan saat itu, Wookie, Sungmin dan Kibum tengah mengambil peralatan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Siwon, kau ikut dengan noonaku saja!" kata Yesung pada Siwon. Siwon menatap wajah Yesung tak percaya. "Noona pasti akan berbelanja banyak, kau jadi kulinya," kata Yesung sambil menyeringai.

"Ne," jawab Siwon setengah bergumam. Tak lama kemudian Heechul sudah siap untuk pergi ke pasar. "Noona, aku ikut denganmu," kata Siwon menyambut kedatangan ummanya dengan senyum.

"….." Heechul terdiam, "Tak usah, lagi pula pasarnya dekat kok," kata Heechul.

"Noona, kau akan membawa banyak barang dan kukira Siwon cukup kuat untuk jadi kulimu," kata Yesung setengah mengejek Siwon.

"Baiklah," jawab Heechul. Dia tidak merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat namja itu. Hatinya selalu berdebar dan membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Ayo, berangkat!" kata Siwon penuh semangat. Dia menunjukkan senyum termanisnya padanya.

Kibum yang melihat hal itu diam saja, dia tidak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya agar Siwon selalu bersama dan menyukainya. Dia masih merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya kemarin malam.

"Oppa, jangan lupa belikan kami es krim!" kata Sungmin mencoba menarik perhatian Siwon.

"Minnie, kenapa kau memanggilnya oppa?!" kata Kyuhyun protes.

"Kyunnie! Kami mau es krim gratisan dari Tuan Choi!" jawab Sungmin, Kibum dan Wookie kompakkan. Entah sejak kapan ketiga yeoja itu menjadi anak kembar.

"Baiklah akan kubelikan!" kata Siwon. "Noona!" kata Siwon saat menyadari Heechul sudah tidak ada di sana. Dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko. "Noona, tunggu aku!" kata Siwon Heechul terdiam dia berbalik dan melihat Siwon menghampirinya.

"Ayo, berangkat," kata Heechul sambil mengalihakan pandangannya yang tertuju pada Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dia mengikuti langkah Heechul perlahan. Namun, dia tak mengerti kenapa yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya bagaimana kalau sampai dia menabrak tiang atau tidak melihat kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Grep!

Akhirnya Siwon menyamakan langkahnya dan menggandeng tangan Heechul. Heechul terkejut dan menatap wajah Siwon yang sok polos. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon yang mana tak ditanggapi oleh namja itu. Dia malah mempererat genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di toko, Kyumin, Yewook dan Kibum tengah menyiapakan pelajaran mereka hari itu. Mereka berlima telah berdiri mengelilingi meja tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang," gumam Yesung.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Kibum. Kamu lupa mengambil gunting dilaci meja Heechul unnie!" kata Wookie mengingatkan.

"Mianne," kata Kibum.

"Biar ku ambilkan!" kata Kyuhyun yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja Heechul. Saat tengah mencari gunting, pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak disana. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat foto yang sama tapi dimana.

"Kyunnie! Cepatlah!" teriak Sungmin sudah tidak sabar.

"Ne! aku datang Minnie!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau cari dilaci meja noonaku?" kata Yesung curiga.

"Tentu saja gunting, hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Sudahlah, oppa! Ayo kita mulai kegiatan kita!" kata Wookie.

"Iya, jangan bertengkar!" kata Kibum yang sedikit kesal pada dua namja tersebut.

"Hei, Kyunie! Kenapa kau hanya mengambil satu buah gunting?" tanya Sungmin.

"Biasanya ada dua," kata Yesung.

"Akan kuambilkan!" kata Kibum dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Dia kembali membuka laci meja kerja Heechul dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat sebuah foto yang ada di sana. Ada foto kecil Siwon dan seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul.

_"Ini ummaku. Dia memang bukan umma kandungku tapi dia begitu menyayangiku. Dia seorang yeoja yang cantik. Sangat cantik,"_

Kibum mencoba untuk berdiri. Dia terkejut.

_"Aku mencintai ummaku, Bummie. Dia yeoja yang sangat aku idam-idamkan"_

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dulu oleh Siwon kembali terngiang dan membuat kepalanya begitu pusing. Dia tak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan

"Kibummie, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Wookie. "Kibum!" pekik Wookie saat melihat temannya yang tak kuat lagi menahan gejolak jiwanya.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Wookie, Kibum terkapar tak berdaya di sudut ruangan itu. Dia pingsan akibat syok yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

Di pasar

Siwon terus mengikuti Heechul yang tengah berbelanja. Mereka mendatangi beberapa toko seperti toko buah dan sayuran lalu saat ini mereka sedang memilih ikan.

"Siwonnie, kamu dan teman-temanmu suka makan apa?" tanya Heechul. Siwon menatapnya, pertanyaan yang sama. Heechul sudah menanyakannya tadi di dua toko sebelumnya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Noona, belilah apapun yang kau suka," kata Siwon mengulang jawaban yang sama. Heechul tersenyum dia memilih ikan tuna. "Biar ku bawakan," kata Siwon sambil mengambil beberapa belanjaan yang tengah dipegang oleh Heechul.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup belanjanya. Ayo, kita pulang," ajak Heechul pada Siwon. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Heechul.

"Emm, Noona tunggu sebentar," kata Siwon sembari meletakkan belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya dan menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Heechul. Selang beberapa menit Siwon menghampirinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kau, dari mana Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Hah, noo…noona…. Hah…hah… untukmu…. Huh," Siwon berusaha mengatakannya dan memberikan Heechul sebuah bibit tanaman. Heechul menatapnya keheranan namun dia pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bibit tanaman, untuk apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Bibit bunga matahari, Ku dengar noona suka bunga matahari," kata Siwon.

"Gumawo, Siwonnie," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin menanyakan kenapa dan darimana Siwon tahu dia suka bunga matahari. Yang pasti saat itu dia sangat gembira sekali.

"Aku suka noona," kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Heechul menatapnya keheranan. Hatinya berdebar dan bertanya-tanya, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Namun sepertinya dia harus membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh.

"Ne. Aku juga suka padamu, Siwonnie" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban dari Heechul tersebut Siwon tersenyum. Dia segera menenteng belanjaan mereka di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Heechul yang bebas.

"?!" Heechul menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan Siwon yang mengetahuinya hanya tersenyum dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Kajja!" kata Siwon. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya bergandeng tangan. Mereka tidak memperdulikan keadaan disekeliling mereka. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang tahu status mereka sebelumnya. Yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah seorang namja yang menggandeng yeoja yang disukainya.

.

.

.

Siwon yang tengah menggandeng tangan Heechul terkejut karena Heechul mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Rupanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai di rumah Heechul. Mau tidak mau Siwon harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sesampainya di rumah keduanya tak menemukan orang-orang yang harusnya menjaga toko.

"Kami pulang!" kata Heechul.

Mereka berdua menatap sekeliling toko yang sepi. Hingga salah satu diantara mereka muncul dari arah dapur.

"Wookie, yang lain mana?" tanya Heechul.

"Unnie, Kyuhyun, oppa dan juga Minnie sedang mengantarkan Kibum. Tadi dia pingsan. Katanya dia memang punya penyakit anemia," kata Wookie menjelaskan.

Heechul menatap Siwon ada sorot kekhawatiran diwajah namja itu. Melihatnya Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Oppa, bukankah Kibum itu yeoja chingumu?" tanya Wookie tiba-tiba. Sejauh ini dia hanya mendengar klo Kibum dah menembak Siwon tanpa tahu hasilnya. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut wajah Siwon memerah. Kenapa sepertinya teman-temannya tahu tentang masalahnya tersebut.

"A…." kata Siwon hendak mengatakan 'ANI!'

"Siwon-ah, jika kau ingin menjenguknya silahkan saja," kata Heechul. Tangannya meraih belanjaan yang masih di pegang Siwon. Tangan mereka bersentuhan Heechul mencoba untuk menahan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Heechul tak mengerti kenapa dia menyuruh namja itu pergi bukankah dia menyukainya? Serasa ada sesuatu yang salah tapi apa?

"Oppa, aku akan disini bersama unnie jadi tak usah khawatir, ara?" kata Wookie.

Siwon sedikit bimbang, baru saja tadi siang dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Heechul malah masalah baru muncul.

"Aku…." Kata Siwon dia menatap Heechul yang meninggalkan toko dan pergi kea rah dapur tanpa melihatnya atau mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan'. "Pergi dulu Wookie," kata Siwon sambil meninggalkan toko.

Di dapur Heechul mendengra suara lonceng tanda namja itu telah meninggalkan toko. Dia meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur dan bersiap untuk memasak mungkin yang akan kembali hanya beberapa orang. Dia memasak untuk 5 porsi, Kyumin, Yewook dan dirinya. Saat tengah memasak Wookie memanggilnya.

"Unnie, ada yang memesan bunga!" kata Wookie diujung pintu.

"N… ne…. to…. Tolong kau buatkan Wookie!" ucap Heechul terbata-bata.

.

.

.

Kibum's Apartemen

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun yeoja itu. Dia pun turun dari mobilnya danb melangkah masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol 3. Lift pun berhenti dan dia berjalan lurus ke lorong sebelah kanan. Dia merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Dia menekan bel ruangan tersebut.

"Masuklah," kata Yesung yang saat itu membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun yang menatap Hyungnya yang baru saja tiba sedikit kesal.

"Wah, lihat! Pangeran kita baru datang!" kata Kyuhyun usil.

"Dimana, Bummie?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia ada dikamarnya, bersama dengan Sungmin," jawab Yesung. "Hei, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang melihat rona wajah Siwon yang pucat.

"Oh, Hyung. Kau pucat sekali apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Klo begitu pergilah kekamarnya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon.

Perlahan Siwon mendekat dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah!" terdengar sahutan suara Sungmin. Perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamar tersebut tampak Kibum yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan di toko. Aku sampai terkejut. Klo paman dan bibi tahu aku pasti akan diceramahi mereka, huh!" kata Sungmin.

"…." Siwon merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu_Kim Kibum.

"Hei, aku mau pulang ke toko," kata seseorang di depan pintu. "Jika, kalian ingin tinggal silahkan saja," lanjut Yesung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga ikut," kata Sungmin, "Siwon-ah, Kibum membutuhkanmu jadi tinggallah," kata Sungmin sambil mengikuti dua namja yang telah pergi tersebut.

Akhirnya Siwon menjaga Kibum. Beberapa jam kemudian, Siwon membuka perlahan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Dia merasakan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya.

"Umma," gumamnya.

"…." Sedangkan yeoja yang mengusap kepala Siwon menatapnya tak percaya. Siwon benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana pun dia akan melakukannya. Dia akan membuat Siwon berpaling padanya.

"Oppa….bangunlah! Oppa!" kata Kibum sambil mengguncang bahu Siwon. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya.

"Ada apa Bummie? Apa kua butuh sesuatu?" tanya Siwon sambil melemaskan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal.

"Aku haus," kata Kibum. Siwon pun segera ke luar untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk Kibum. Tak lama kemudian dia masuk dengan membawa sebuah gelas berisi air putih dan sebuah pil di atas piring.

"Minumlah!" kata Siwon. Kibum diam saja dia hanya meneguk air putih tersebut, "Kibummie, jangan membuat oppa khawatir. Minumlah obatnya, please!" kata Siwon kesal.

"Oppa, aku akan meminum obatnya jika oppa mengatakan bahwa oppa mencintaiku," kata Kibum setengah mengancam.

"Kibummie!" ucap Siwon setengah berteriak.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh oppa. Jika kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan meminum obat tersebut dan…. Dan aku … aku akan mogok makan dan minum," kata Kibum mengancamnya. Siwon tahu sifat keras kepala yeoja yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Klang!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka Wookie dan Heechul yang saat itu tengah berbicara melihat kearah pintu.

"Noona, kami pulang!" kata Yesung.

"Selamat datang, kami sudah menunggu kalian lama sekali," kata Heechul menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibum?" tanya Wookie.

"Baik-baik saja Wookie," kata Sungmin.

Heechul tampak masih celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Dia mencari-cari namja itu, namja yang mungkin akan pulang bersama mereka.

"Dia menjaganya," kata Yesung, "Tak usah khawatir sepertinya Kibum baik-baik saja," kata Yesung sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, itu bagus." Kata Heechul, dia mencoba tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo, kita makan," ajak Heechul.

"Ne, kami memang sudah sangat lapar noona!" jawab Yesung sambil tertawa.

Mereka beranjak ke ruang makan dan makan bersama disana. Namun, Heechul sepertinya kehilangan selera masak karena selama makan siang karena Kyumin terus bercerita tentang hubungan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Ada yang kulupakan, akh!" kata Heechul seolah-olah dia mengingat sesuatu hal yang dia lupakan. "Aku lupa untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Shindong, lanjutkan saja makan kalian, ne. noona, berangkat sekarang!" kata Heechul meninggalkan mereka.

"Tapi noona kau belum makan apapun, makanlah sesuatu," kata Yesung merajuk.

"Tuan Shindong paling tidak suka pada orang yang tidak menepati janjinya," kata Heechul. "Tapi tenang saja nanti noona akan memintanya untuk mentraktir noona, ne!" kata Heechul.

"Ara, dan akan kupastikan Shindong ajushi mentraktirmu tenang saja," kata Yesung. Heechul segera masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor tuan Shindong.

"Hyung, bukannya Shindong itu nama pengirim bunga unntuk toko kita, kenapa kau dengan seenaknya bilang akan menyuruhnya untuk mentraktir noona?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Wae?! Apa salahnya meminta bagian pada pengurus perkebunanku," kata Yesung.

"Mwo?!" kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan. Wookie yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum melihattingkah Kyumin.

"Wookie, unnie tak terlalu mengerti. Katakan sesuatu," pinta Sungmin.

"Unnie, ummanya Yesung oppa punya perkebunan bunga yang sekarang dirawat oleh Tuan Shindong dan terkadang Heechul unnie dan Tuan Shindong bertemu untuk berbincang soal perkebunan milik Yesung oppa," jelas Wookie.

"Jinja!" keduanya berkata berbarengan.

"Yesunggie, noona berangkat dulu!" kata Heechul yang saat itu turun dari kamarnya.

"Ne!" jawab Yesung santai. Yesung menatap dua orangtemannya, Kyumin yang tercengang "Tutup mulut kalian dan Wookie segera tambahkan air kedalam supnya," kata Yesung sambil meneguk segelas air.

"Ne," kata Wookie sambil kembali memanaskan sup mereka.

"Bukannya sup buatan noonamu paling enak!" kata Sungmin.

"Cicipilah," kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan sendoknya. Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin melakukan ciuman tidak langsung itu langsung melahapnya dan…

"Asin!" teriak kyuhyun sambil batuk-batuk.

"Ini minumlah," kata Sungmin. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan masakan noonamu paling enak?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, noona berulang kali mencicipinya hingga sempurna dan sepertinyta tadi dia tidak melakukannya. Noona paling tidak bisa memasak. Makanya aku sangat tertolong saat Siwon menjadi temanku, dia melahap habis masakan buatan noona dan aku bisa memakan bekal Wookie yang enak," jelas Yesung. "Oh, iya. Aku heran kenapa anak itu mau memakan bekalku yang awful banget. Kadang tak berasa atau bahkan terlalu asin atau manis?" tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung tidsak punya selera," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya dia selalu bersama dengan Kibum saat kita di Amerika. Bukankah Kibum selalu membawakan bekal untuk Siwon," kata Sungmin.

"Iya, benar sepertinya begitu. Seharusnya dia punya selera yang bagus," kata Kyuhyun.

"So, kalian tak suka masakan noonaku?!" ancam Yesung.

"Ani, enak kok!" kata Sungmin takut Yesung marah.

"Makanan siap!" kata Wookie.

"Ayo, lanjutkan makan siang kita!" ajak Yesung. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Di kantor Tuan Shindong.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Kim," sambut seorang namja bertubuh tambun dan sexy.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Tuan Shindong," jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah, langsung ke ruangan saja Nyonya Kim. Yang lain sudah menunggu anda!" kata Tuan Shindong.

"Terima Kasih!" kata Heechul.

Malam harinya di sebuah restoran yang mewah Heechul dan Tuan Shindong beserta rekan bisnis mereka tengah menikmati acara makan malam kali ini.

"Terima Kasih, Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Shindong!" ucap mereka sambil berpamitan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kami permisi!" ucap yang lainnya. Mereka saling membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Wah! Sudah malam juga ya," kata Heechul sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Apakah saya perlu mengantar anda Nyonya Kim," tanya Tuan Shindong.

"Baiklah!" kata Heechul sambil naik mobil Tuan Shindong.

"Bagaimana kabar Little Donggie?" tanya Heechul.

"Akh! Dia sekarang tumbuh sehat sepertiku. Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Kim?" tanya Shindong ajushi.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Heechul. Dia menatap pinggiran jalan dekat rumahnya. "Tuan Shindong bisakah anda hentikan mobil anda disini?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kita kan belum sampai di rumah," kata Tuan Shindong sambil menghentikan mobilnya.

"Aku akan ke mini market di depan sana, Gumawo atas tumapangannya!" kata Heechul samba turun dari mobil.

"Lain kali aku akan berkunjung!" kata Tuan Shindong.

"Kunjungan anda sangat dinanti oleh Kami. Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Heechul sambil membungkuk dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Tuan Shindong.

Heechul yang turun dari mobilnya berjalan kea rah mini market dia mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng dan segera berjalan keluar dan menghampiri seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mini market tersebut. Dia menempelkan kaleng minuman yang dingin itu ke pipi namja yang tengah termenung itu.

"Akh!" teriak namja itu kaget. Heechul tertawa. Namja itu menatap sosok Heechul yang ada didepannya. "Noona, ku kira siapa?! Dari mana? Kenapa rapi sekali?" tanya namja itu.

"Oh,ini. Tadi ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Shindong!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum rasa lelah dan suntuk yang tadi ada hilang entah kemana. "Ini!" kata Heechul menyodorkan minuman tersebut.

"Noona," kata Siwon sambil menerima minuman tersebut. Heechul tak ingin berlaam-lama berdua dengan namja itu disana.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," kata Heechul.

"Noona!" panggil Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Heechul. Heechul berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. "Mianne…." Gumam Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, lepaskan!" kata Heechul sambil menatap tajam namja itu. Siwon merasa sedih dia melihat bagaimana tatapan Heechul padanya.

"Mianne, noona. Aku…. " Siwon sangat kesulitan akan apa yang diucapkannya. Dia teringat apa yang dikatakannya pada Kibum dia menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

_"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi pacarmu, Bummie!"_

_"Oppa…"_

"Siwon-ah! Lepas… Lepaskan!" kata Heechul. "Siwonnie!" kata Heechul setengah berteriak saat Siwon mengecupnya. Keduanya berdiri mematung. "Siwon-ah, tidak bisakah kita berteman saja?" kata Heechul tiba-tiba ditengah kesunyian mereka.

"Ani…. Sarang….saranghae…." bisik Siwon ditelinga Heechul.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam," kata Heechul pelan sambil melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan namja itu. Namja muda yang dia sukai. Pikiran macam apa yang kau miliki? Dia seusia dengan Yesung bahkan mungkin dengan ankamu, Siwonnie? Sadarlah Kim Heechul?

"…." Siwon diam saja rasanya menyedihkan orang yang dia sukai_tidak_Cintai dengan mudahnya meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Dia menangis dalam sepi. Dia tak tahu bahwa Heechul pun melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Huh, update Kilat!

Trims buat yg dah Reviews

Buat Tuan Choi…. Mian lama updatenya.

Horay juga buta Jeong S Hwa

Wow buat

Tetep support author ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter X

Love Me Not

.

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi, Heechul tidak juga turun dari kamarnya. Hal itu membuat Yesung khawatir, semua teman-temannya pun khawatir, terlebih lagi Siwon tapi dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya…. Apa noona baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon membuka pembicaraannya dengan Yesung.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?" tanya Yesung. Siwon diam saja. Kibum yang ada di dekatnya, menghampiri Yesung.

"Mungkin anaknya," kata Kibum membuat suasana jadi canggung. Siwon diam dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Yesung.

"Mungkin benar," kata Yesung dengan nada dinginnya.

"Oh, iya. Hampir aku lupa. Besok ulang tahunnya Kyuhyun. Jadi kalian punya acara besok malam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana klo makan malam dirumah saja," kata Wookie.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku akan masak masakan yang enak," seru Sungmin.

"Bagus, aku akan membantu Unnie juga," kata Kibum setuju. "Bagaimana, oppa?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Terserah kalian sajalah," kata Siwon sambil berjalan keluar toko. Dia merasa tak begitu nyaman lagi berada disana bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Miaw!

Terdengar suara kucing, Siwon menatap sekelilingnya mencari sumber suara itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Simba tengah berjalan diatap rumah dan tangan seseorang yang hendak meraihnya.

"Simba, kemarilah!" kata Heechul. Siwon tersenyum, namun dia sedikit khawatir bagaimana klo Heechul nanti jatuh. "Akh!" jerit Heechul saat kakinya terpeleset di beranda.

"Umma?!" teriak Siwon yang kaget saat Heechul melihatnya terjatuh. Sedangkan Simba segera melompat turun dan mengeong dekat kakinya.

Siwon mengambil Simba dan berlari keatas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mematung dan terkejut mendengar teriakan Siwon. Melihat Siwon yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung ke atas, Yesung segera mengikutinya.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung.

"Ukh! Hannya terpeleset saat hendak mengambil Simba," jelas Heechul pada Yesung. "Dimana anak kucingnya?" tanya Heechul.

"Kau lebih mengkhawatirkannya dari pada dirimu sendiri," kata Siwon yang ada di belakang Yesung. Dia mendekat dan memberikan Simba pada empunya.

"Jangan nakal, Simba. Kau hampir membunuhku tahu," kata Heechul sambil mengelus kepala anak kucingnya.

"Ayo, bangun. Wookie tadi sudah membuat sarapan," kata Yesung.

"Ya, Akh!" jerit Heechul saat mencoba berdiri. Siwon yang berada disampingnya kontan memeluk Heechul.

"Apa kakimu sakit noona?" tanya Yesung sambil memeriksa kaki Heechul.

"Pelan-pelan Sunggie," kata Heechul sambil meringis mencoba menahan sakit sedangkan tangannya tetap berpegang pada Siwon.

"Sepertinya aku perlu memanggil dokter," kata Yesung. "Bawalah noona ke kamarnya, Siwon" kata Yesung. "Dan kau kucing jelek turun dar pangkuan noonaku!" kata Yesung sambil menjauhkan Simba dari pangkuan Heechul. Dia pun segera menutup jendela keluar agar kucing itu tidak kabur lagi.

Siwon membantu Heechul berdiri dan memapahnya ke dalam kamar. Namun baru saja selangkah,

"Aww! Kakiku sakit," kata Heechul yang saat itu dipapah oleh Siwon.

"Pegangan, noona" kata Siwon sambil tiba-tiba memangku Heechul pada saat itu Kibum yang ada di tangga melihat kejadian tersebut dan dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Waa!" kata Heechul saat tubuhnya terangkat. Yesung menatap Siwon.

"Jangan protes!" kata Siwon sambil menatap kedua orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Wookie membawa kompres dan akan ku panggil dokter," kata Yesung sambil meninggalkan keduanya. "Kibum?" tanya Yesung. Yang ditanya diam saja. Dia hanya menggerakkan kakinya ke samping. "Tolong ambilkan kompres untuk noona," kata Yesung.

"Bukankah Wookie akan mengambilkannya," kata Kibum dingin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Yesung.

"Oppa, unnie baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Wookie.

"Ya, Siwon tengah menjaganya. Tolong kau bawakan kompres untuk noona," kata Yesung. Wookie mengangguk, Yesung menatap sekeliling.

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

"Maaf, tadi ada pesanan bunga mendadak jadi sekarang Sungmin sedang mengantarkannya," kata Wookie.

"Jaga toko baik-baik," kata Yesung.

"Ne, tak usah khawatir," kata Wookie. Dia melangkah ke dapur mengambil kompres untuk Heechul.

.

.

.

Di kamar Heechul

Siwon membaringkan Heechul di tempat tidur, dia melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Tak ada yang berubah disana.

"Baiklah, jangan banyak bergerak" kata Siwon tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dia menatap wajah Heechul yang bersemu merah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbalik hendak keluar.

"Siwonnie!" panggil Heechul. Siwon terdiam.

"Apakah kau Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa yang noona katakan?" tanya Siwon menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Apa kau Siwonku?" ulang Heechul. Siwon terdiam. Dia tidak berani menjawabnya.

"Bodoh, darimana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Heechul, "Dari mana saja kau? Apakah kau membenciku, hingga kau tidak mengatakan siapa dirimu?" tanya Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar. "Apakah kau membenci umma Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul. Siwon terdiam, rupanya suaranya terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Tidak, tidak begitu um…umma," kata Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tersesat, aku tidak bisa pulang sendirian. Hmmm, aku berharap umma akan menjemputku," kata Siwon. "Aku juga takut. Takut umma akan kembali pada orang itu. Aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya," kata Siwon sambil menatap wajah Heechul yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Apa kau membenci umma yang tak menjemputmu?" tanya Heechul. Siwon diam saja, "Apa kau marah pada umma, Siwon?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"A…ani. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku juga tidak marah padamu, umma. Mi…mianne…. Harusnya ku katakan sejak awal aku adalah Siwonmu" kata Siwon sambil mendekat pada Heechul.

"Siwon… Siwonnie….." Heechul terus memanggilnya. Siwon mendekat dan berlutut didepan Heechul. "Siwonnie, mianne…. Mian umma tidak mengenalimu," kata Heechul, Siwon menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tak apa." Gumam Siwon. "Sebenarnya aku berharap umma tidak akan mengenaliku," kata hati Siwon.

"Siwon… Siwonnie…" kata Heechul sambil memeluk Siwon. Tepat pada saat itu Wookie ada di depan pintu. Dia merasa malu dan bersembunyi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wookie. "Kenapa unnie memeluk Siwon oppa? Bukankah Siwon oppa itu pacarnya Kibum?" tanya Wookie. Entah berapa lama dia berdiri di sana. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Wookie… Wookie, apa ini kompres untuk noona?" tanya Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Wookie.

"Op… oppa… iya. Baiklah aku turun lagi," kata Wookie gugup.

"Aneh sekali, dia kenapa?" Tanya Siwon. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul dan mengompres kaki Heechul.

"Aww!" Rintih Heechul. Siwon segera meniup-niup luka itu melihatnya Heechul tertawa kecil.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu bukanlah luka yang perlu kau tiup seperti itu," kata Heechul.

"Lalu apa harus seperti ini," kata Siwon sambil mencium kaki kanan Heechul yang terkilir. Kontan hal tersebut mengejutkan Heechul.

"Wonnie, a… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Mengobati lukamu," kata Siwon. Dia tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan umma.

"Ta…tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" kata Siwon sembari terus mengompres kaki Heechul. Siwon menatap lekat wajah cantik yang ada didepannya. Dia mengulurkan tanggannya dan menyentuh pipi Heechul, lalu rambutnya…

"Rambutnya," kata Siwon. Dia merasa sedikit aneh dan canggung.

"Kibum," kata Heechul. Melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan makanan ini," kata Kibum sambil meletakkannya di meja rias Heechul.

"Kibummie," kata Siwon gugup.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu hubungan kalian kok. Jadi aku tak akan cemburu melihatnya oppa, " kata Kibum sambil melangkah keluar.

"Kibum…" Siwon terdiam. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu.

"Waeyo, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani," jawab Siwon.

"KAu harus menjelaskan padanya. Meski dia tahu siapa umma, namun tak aka nada seorang yeoja yang suka klo kekasihnya berduaan dengan yeoja lain," kata Heechul pada Siwon.

"Tapi…"

"Noona, ini dokternya," kata Yesung sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul.

"Ya, masuklah," kata Heechul mempersilahkan dokter dan Yesung untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Siwon pun keluar di dapur dia bertemu dengan Kibum yang tengah duduk.

"Tidakkah kau merasa lelah?" tanya KIbum pada Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon dingin.

"Tidakkah kau merasa lelah mencintainya?!" kata Kibum dengan nada yang tinggi. Membuat Yesung keluar dari kamar dan segera turun ke bawah. Wookie dan Sungmin yang bergegas ke dapur meninggalkan rangkaian bunga mereka.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya Yesung. Dia paling benci ada keributan di sekelilingnya. Di tambah dengan keadaan Heechul yang sakit. "Jelaskan padaku atau selelsaikan masalah kalian diluar?!" kata Yesung menguisr kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Seperti aku tak bisa menghentikanmu mencintaiku," kata Siwon datar.

"Oppa, lupakanlah dia. Lupakanlah ummamu?" kata Kibum. Dia memohon pada Siwon.

"Ani, aku tidakj akan melupakannya!" kata Siwon datar.

"Kumohon, lupakanlah Kim Heechul. Kau tidak mungkin memilikinya. Kau itu anaknya. Kalian itu ibu dan anak!" kata Kibum. Pernyataan tersebut membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Apa?!" Pekik Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Wookie.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Kibum, Siwon?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai ummaku. Aku mencintai Kim Heechul apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu," jawab Siwon.

"Oppa," kata Kibum. Kedua lututnya melemas Sungmin segera menghampirinya.

Bugh!

Yesung tiba-tiba memukul Siwon. Dia kalap mendengar pengakuan namja itu. Dia marah padanya.

"Kyaa!" Pekik Wookie yang ada di dekat Siwon.

"Hyung, hentikan!" kata Kyuhyun mencoba mencegah Yesung yang hendak memukul Siwon lagi.

"Keluar!" teriak Yesung.

"Yesung!" bentak seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di tangga. "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi," kata Heechul. "Aww!" kata Heechul. Dokter yang ada di sampingnya segera membantunya berdiri. Yesung menghampiri noonanya. Bersamaan dengan Siwon.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari noonaku, Choi Siwon!" kata Yesung. Siwon dengan berat hati melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Heechul.

"Kalian, pulanglah!" kata Yesung.

"Sunggie!" kata Heechul tak suka.

"Pulang atau kalian ingin aku mengusir kalian satu persatu, hah!" katanya setengah berteriak. Heechul tahu Yesung saat ini sedang emosi.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu," kata Heechul dia menatap Siwon yang berdiri di sana. Heechul membiarkan dokter dan Yesung memapahnya.

"Hyung! Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Wookie tengah membantu KIbum untuk berdiri. Kibum terlalu lemah untuk bisa berjalan.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Siwon mengalah, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia menatap keatas, menatap jendela kamar Heechul yang terbuka.

"Apakah salah? Apakah salah jika aku sangat mencintai ummaku. Ani. Dia bukanlah ummaku. Dia adalah seorang yeoja yang kucintai. Aku mencintai Kim Heechul bukan ummaku"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huh, akhirnya!

Baiklah, thor bukanlah seorang pujangga namun thro hanya mau bilang

Terkadang 'Cinta' itu indah untuk orang-orang yang bisa bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih mereka.

Namun, 'Cinta' itu terasa begitu pahit saat kita tidak bisa berada bersama dengan mereka.

Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang tampak bagai ilusi.

Tidaklah salah mencari sebuah kebahagian bahkan bersikap egois untuk memperolehnya

Hal itu pernah kulakukan, dan 'I'm Sorry that I Hurt You'


	12. Chapter 12

Aku ingin ceritanya happy ending.

Ga da yang sedih tau terluka.

Kasian. Padahalkan mereka pada rukun, kita seenaknya memerangin mereka.

Thor mau Heechul oppa jadi umma sungguhan, ingin Heechul punya anak.

Siwon, Kibum dan yang lainnya bahagia.

Han juga ingin dimunculkan lagi.

Akh!

Huhuhu TT

Bukan penulis yang baik. Mianne.

Thor mau tenggelam dulu. Nyelem nyari 'Ilham' anaknya Teh Lia.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Love Me

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Choi,

"Hyung! Jelaskan sesuatu agar aku mengerti!" teriak Kyuhyun yang mengikuti langkah Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" kata Siwon dengan nada tinggi. Kyuhyun yang tidak puas akan jawaban itu menahan tangan Siwon.

"Hyung, apa yang dikatakan Kibum itu benar?" tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri. Siwon menari nafas berat. Dia tidak ingin membahas itu lagi jika ujung-ujungnya mereka menentang kehendaknya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Siwon kesal.

"I..itu, bagian yang Heechul noona adalah mmmm…. Ummamu…" kata Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ne, dia ummaku. So, apa ada masalah dengan hal itu!" kata Siwon semakin kesal. Kyuhyun terkejut sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun tidak mau mempercayai perkataan Siwon.

"Lee Kyuhyun, Kau kenapa lagi!" tanya Siwon.

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Kibum itu… apa benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Dia takut hyungnya akan marah. Siwon menatap lurus padanya. "Aku melihat foto yang sama. Klo dia ummamu, berarti kau tidak boleh menyukainya hyung" kata Kyuhyun. Siwon diam saja, dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh mencintainya begitu?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang bergetar menahan emosinya. Kyuhyun menatap Hyungnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa belajar untuk melupakannya," kata Kyuhyun.

Braak!

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Kyuhyun kaget. Dia menatap Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Memukul foto keluarganya. Hingga darahnya mengalir.

"Aku adalah anak mereka. Aku bukan anak dari Kim Heechul!" kata Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri menatap hyungnya. Dia bukan Siwon yang dikenalnya.

"Hyung… itu… foto …." Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan dengan aksi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum getir.

"Apa? Foto siapa?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun, "Orang tuaku? Lalu siapa Kim Heechul? Orang tuaku?" Kata Siwon sambil berdiri di depan foto yang dihancurkannya.

"Hyung…." Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Dia menatap tangan Siwon lalu berkata, "Hyung…kau terluka…." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Siwon menepis uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan, mencoba untuk menyentuhku!" kata Siwon dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun diruang tamu sendirian.

"Tuan?" tanya seseorang.

"Bibi, Paman Park," gumam Kyuhyun lemas. Keduapelayan itu bersembunyi dan enggan menunjukkan diri mereka saat kedua orang itu bertengkar.

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Bibi Park.

"Tuan Muda, bangunlah," ajak Paman Park. Kyuhyun bangkit, dia dipapah kedua pelayan tersebut.

"Paman, apakah salah jika aku mengingatkan hyungku? Salahkah aku memintanya untuk melupakan yeoja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Paman Park.

"Bi, tolong kau rawat luka hyungku," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Baik, tuan muda. Beristirahatlah," kata Bibi Park sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Paman Park membereskan sisa pecahan kaca yang ada dilantai, sedangkan istrinya Bibi Park baru saja turun dari kamar Siwon.

"Paman…" gumam Siwon. Paman Park menatap tuan mudanya.

"Ada apa, tuan muda?" tanya Paman Park.

"Maafkan aku…." Gumam Siwon. Dia menyesal sudah menghancurkan foto keluarganya. Dia menyesal_Sangat menyesal atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Tak apa, mungkin kita perlu menggantung sesuatu yang baru di dinding," kata Paman Park. Siwon duduk di anak tang, air matanya mengalir. Dia menyesal sudah bertindak egois.

"Akh, aku ingat sepertinya, masih ada klisenya. Akan paman ganti," ucapnya sembari terus membersihkan lantai.

"Gumawo," bisik Siwon.

.

.

.

"Noona, makanlah sesuatu?" kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur untuk Heechul. Namun, Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa noona?" kata Yesung sedih, "Apa karena dia?!" kata Yesung frustasi sambil meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu diatas meja.

"Yesunggie, apa noona bukan seorang ibu yang baik?" Tanya Heechul. Yesung menatapnya, "Apa noonamu ini seoran ibu yang buruk hingga tidak bisa mengenalinya?" kata Heechul lirih. Yesung kembali menatap noonanya, dia tampak terpuruk hanya karena mengetahui Siwon adalah anaknya. Apa noona mencintainya? Apa dia kecewa tak mengenalinya.

"Noona, itu ibu yang baik. Aku percaya. Noona adalah ibu yang sangat-sangat baik. Noona mengenalinya. Hari pertama kalian bertemu noona langsung memangilnya 'Siwonnie' ingat," kata Yesung mengingat kejadian di taman bermain. "Noona bukan ibu yang buruk. Nnoona tanpa sadar mengenalinya, noona hanya terlalu memikirkannya. Seperti apa Siwonnie-ku," kata Yesung menjelaskan. Heechul menanggukkan kepalanya. Dia terlalu memikirkan Sion-nya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Siwonnya sudah tumbuh besar. Menjadi seorang pemuda tampan dan baik hati. Sepertinya dia telah salah merasakan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Dia salah menafsirkannya.

"Noona, kenapa kau menangis? Sudahlah. Ayo, makan bubur ini," kata Yesung sambil menyuapinya. Dia teringat hari diamana dia tengah bersedih atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana Heechul dating dengan tiba-tiba kedalam hidupnya. Bagaimana dia merawatnya saat dia terpuruk, larut dalam kesedihannya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Benci. Dia benci melihat Heechul menangis. Ingin rasanya dia menyingkirkan Choi Siwon, yang telah membuatnya bersedih.

"Makanlah, noona. Seperti yang selalu noona katakan padaku, 'Makanlah, kumpulkan tenaga dan lanjutkan hidupmu,'" kata Yesung. Heechul yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Dia harus makan dan tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya. Mungkin besok Siwonnya akan kembali datang besok dan dia harus tersenyum di depannya.

"Gumawo, Yesunggie." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum manis dan menelan rasa pahit yang kini tengah membuncah di dadanya.

"Yah, tidurlah," kata Yesung sambil membantu Heechul untuk berbaring. Heechul pun berbaring, Yesung menyimpan mangkuk dan sendok yang tadi dipakainya untuk menyuapi Heechul.

"Sunggie, menyanyilah," pinta Heechul pada Yesung.

"Nyanyi apa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Apapun," jawab Heechul singkat. Yesung pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur Heechul.

"Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda.I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na. Dasin bol sudo eomneunniga nareul tto I gireul mutneunda…."

Perlahan Heechul memejamkan matanya dan Yesung terus bernyanyi entah kenapa dia menyanyikan lagu itu 'It has to be you' setelah selesai benyanyi dia melihat noonanya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

…."Neo hanaman saranghanikka Oooh oooh~." Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Dia menatap Heechul yang telah tertidur. "Selamat malam noona," kata Yesung sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul.

Dia mengambil nampan yang berisi mangkok dan gelas, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Heechul. Dia berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan Wookie masih ada disana tengah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ani, aku…. Oppa…" Panggil Wookie dia sedikit ragu akan apa yang dia katakan, Yesung menaruh nampan itu di bak cuci dan menatap Wookie.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Katakanlah," kata Yesung sambil duduk di depan Wookie.

"Oppa, ku kira jika …. Si… Ku kira," dia kembali menatap Yesung, melihat bagaimana rona wajah pemuda itu berubah. Dia tampak sibuk memakaikan gelas yang ada di depannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung. Topik pembicaraan mereka jadi begitu serius. Wookie menelan ludahnya, dia tidak suka dengan keaadaan yang seperti ini. Kesunyian yang mencekam.

"Baiklah, kukira Siwon benar-benar menyukai unnie," kata Wookie. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap Wookie yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung berusaha mengendalikan suaranya.

"Oppa, tidakkah oppa berfikir akan sikap Siwon pada unnie," kata Wookie. "Kulihat caranya dia menatap unnie sangat berbeda, lembut dan … dan penuh dengan kasih sayang," kata Wookie ragu.

"Itu karena dia anaknya noona!" jawab Yesung.

"Ani, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Begitu juga dengan sikap unnie padanya," kata Wookie. Dia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri, "Ku kira mereka benar-benar saling mencintai," kata Wookie. Suasana dapur jadi hening.

Yesung diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan yeoja chingunya. Mungkin hal itu pernah terlintas di kepalanya, namun dengan terbongkarnya rahasia diantara Heechul dan Siwon. Fakta dimana Heechul merupakan ummanya Siwon. Apakah semuanya akan Nampak normal. Dia senang akhir-akhir ini noonanya sering tersenyum, tapi …. Dia benci kenyataan itu.

"Mungkin kau benar," gumam Yesung lirih. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan noonanya. Mungkin hal yang membuatnya menangis bukan hanya karena dia tidak bisa mengenali Siwon tapi juga karena dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya. "Noonaku yang malang," gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di toko bunga 'U'. Tampak empat orang remaja tengah membereskan toko bunga tersebut. Mereka adalah Yesung, Wookie, dan Kyumin. Mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk membuka toko. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap normal.

Usai membersihkan dan berbenah di luar toko kini mereka pindah ke dalam toko. Wookie berusaha untuk mencari topic pembicaraan.

"Oppa, bagaimana acara makan malamnya?" Tanya Wookie keceplosan.

"Makan malam apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Oh itu. Sebenarnya kemarin kami berencana untuk membuatkan kejutan untukmu," kata Sungmin. Mendengarnya Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hmmm, makan malam yang romantic dengan Minnie? Tentu saja. Kalian akan ku undang malam ini," kata Kyuhyun dia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Yang benar oppa?" Tanya Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia melirik Yesung yang menatapnya, "Hyung, aku juga mengundangmu dan noona," kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," jawab Yesung.

"Oh, nanti kita berangkat bareng kesana, ya?" kata Sungmin, "Aku akan menelpon, Kibum" kata Sungmin, dia terdiam menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ide yang bagus," kata Wookie berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku mau ke atas," kata Yesung sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Ups, apa yang kulakukan…." Gumam Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Minnie" kata Kyuhyun menghiburnya.

.

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Heechul. Dia berhenti sejenak dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya,

"Noona, apa kau di dalam?" Tanya Yesung. Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul membukakan pintu. Yesung menatap wajah noonanya, "Noona, menangis?" Tanya Yesung sambil membelai wajah Heechul lembut.

"…." Heechul diam saja. Dia tidak bisa berbohong padanya.

"Noona, hari ini dia tidak datang," gumam Yesung. Heechul menatapnya. "Kumohon turunlah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu mengurung diri," kata Yesung. Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Tepat jam istirahat, Heechul turun dengan mengenakan baju terusan berwarna krem. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedikit kaget. Sungmin berusaha untuk tersenyum. Wookie menghampirinya.

"Unnie, kukira unnie sakit?" kata Wookie.

"Tidak, hanya saja sedikit shock," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Noona, anu…." Kyuhyun sedikit ragu. Dia mendekati Heechul setelah Sungmin mendorongnya, "Ikutlah, bersama kami. Malam ini aku mengadakan pesta syukuran ulang tahunku," kata Kyuhyun.

"Noona, akan kesana jika aku ikut," jawab Yesung, "Benarkan?" lanjutnya. Heechul hanya tersenyum. Dia mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Ne, aku akan datang," jawab Heechul.

"Oh, iya. Hari ini hyung tidak masuk. Dia sakit," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kau mungkin bisa membujuknya. Hyung belum makan sejak kemarin," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ada Kibum yang menjaganya bukan?!" kata Sungmin. Ya, dia an Kibumkan sudah seperti saudara. Jadi, dia tidak ingin adiknya disakiti.

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti malam saja. Lagi pula Kibum bersamanya, tak ada hal yang perlu untuk di khawatirkan," jawab Heechul.

"Noona," kata Yesung. Dia menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Kakiku masih terasa lemas," jawab Heechul sembari duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Dia memandangi foto yang dia pajang disana.

"Baiklah," kata Wookie mencoba mencairkanb suasana di sana, "Kita makan ice cream di toko sebrang, yuk. Siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Wookie.

"Wookie!" panggil Heechul, "Satu cup es krim rasa strawberi," kata Heechul.

"Baiklah, unnie," jawab Wookie.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Sunggie!" kata Heechul pada Yesung.

"Ne!" jawab Yesung.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Choi, Kibum yang duduk di ruang keluarga menatap jam dinding yang ada di sana. Dia tampak menarik nafas dalam. Sudah jam delapan malam tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum pulang juga. Dia menatap Bibi Park tengah menyiapkan makan malam yang banyak. Dia juga tengan memasukkan bubur ke dalam sebuah mangkuk yang mungkin akan diberikan pada Siwon.

"Bibi, mau kemana?" tanya Kibum.

"saya mau mengantarkan makan malam ini untuk Tuan Muda Siwon," jawab Bibi Park.

"Berikan padaku. Bibi seppertinya sedang sibuk. Lanjutkan saja masaknya," kata Kibum sembari meraih nampan berisi bubur tersebut.

"Baik, nona," kata si Bibi.

Kibum naik ke atas. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Siwon. Namja itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya bahkan sejak dia datang kemari pagi tadi. Siwon belum menemuinya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Siwon yang kerjanya hanya tidur itu duduk.

"Masuklah!" jawabnya malas. "Kau!" kata Siwon. Dia terkejut melihat Kibum masih disana. Padahal dia sudah memintanya untuk pulang.

"Oppa, aku bawakan bubur untukmu," kata Kibum. Dia berjalan menghampirinya. Siwon tampak begitu pucat, "Oppa, kudengar kau belum makan," kata Kibum.

"Apa urusanmu! Keluar dari sini! Keluar!" usir Siwon pada Kibum.

"Oppa…" Kibum mulai menangis. Siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau telah berhasil menjauhkannya dariku? Pergi kau dari hidupku!" kata Siwon setengah berteriak. Dia belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Oppa… kumohon…." Kibum sangat ketakutan. Dia menyesal telah merubah namja yang disukainya itu. Siwon ingin Kibum segera keluar dari sana. Dia menariknya keluar dari kamarnya. Kibum meringis kesakitan.

"Oppa… sakit…" rintih Kibum. Namun, Siwon sudah gelap mata, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah dendam pada yeoja itu. Dia mendorongnya hingga seseorang membantu Kibum untuk berdiri.

"Unnie.…" kata Kibum. Dia menangis di pelukan yeoja itu. Siwon menatapnya.

"Umma…" gumam Siwon. Dia menatap ada beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk tersebut.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau sudah gila!" kata Kyuhyun emosi.

"Ya! Aku memang sudah gila! Kau Puas!" kata Siwon, Kibum berlari kearah Sungmin. "Aku sudah gila! Kalian yang membuatku gila! Kalian menyalahkanku kare…."

Plaakk!

Sebuah tamparan telak di pipi kanannya. Siwon menatap orang yang telah menamparnya.

"Siwon! Duduk dan tenangkanlah dirimu!" katanya dengan tegas. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani membantah perintah ummanya. Dia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya membuat lukanya kembali terbuka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon. Dia ingin menjerit dan menangis sekuatnya.

"Siwonnie, umma tidak pernah mengajarkan kekerasan padamu," kata Heechul. "Kau sudah membuat ummamu ini malu," ucap Heechul sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya masih bergetar karena telah menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Umma…" kata Siwon. Heechul memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

"Mianne…. Mianne Siwonnie. Umma tidak mengenalimu," isak Heechul. Siwon yang mendengar suara isak tangis Heechuil memeluk tubuh yeoja itu erat.

"Ani, Aku yang salah. Mianne…." Keduanya saling berpelukan. Mencoba meleburkan kegalauan diantara mereka. Mencoba menghilangkan ras yang harusnya tidak pernah ada diantara mereka. Semuanya tersenyum, lega.

"Umma jangan menangis," kata Siwon. Dia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi ummanya. Heechul terkejut melihat tangan Siwon yang diperban.

"Siwonnie, kau terluka?" tanya Heechul. Siwon menatapnya. "Apakah sakit?" tanya Heechul begitu khawatir. Siwon tersenyum melihat ummanya. Kibum terdiam, dia merasa sangat sedih sudah membuat mereka berdua terluka.

"Ne, umma. Luka ini sudah tidak sakit lagi," jawab Siwon.

"Anak bodoh," kata Heechul masih kesal. "Umma, akan mengobatimu," kata Hechul.

"Bibi Park, tolong ambilkan kotak P3Knya!" panggil Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian Bibi Park datang dengan membawa kotak obat tersebut.

"Tuan, makan malamnya sudah siap!" katanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yah, Lee Kyuhyun! Kau mengadakan pesta tanpa meminta izin padaku?" tanya Siwon.

"Siwon, jangan bergerak!" kata Heechul yang tengah mengobati luka Siwon.

"Akh! Umma, perih!" kata Siwon manja. Heechul meniup luka Siwon. Senyumnya terus berkembang. Yesung merasa jika Siwon tengah mengerjai noonanya. Dia menjitak kepala Siwon.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Jangan mengerjai noonaku, Choi Siwon!" Ancam Yesung.

"Ani, aku tidak mengerjainya," ucap Siwon manja.

"Ayo semuanya, kita makan!" ajak Kyuhyun. Semuanya bangkit dan berjalan kearah ruang makan. Segala jenis makanan sudah tersedia.

"Wah! Hebat sekali!" kata Wookie dengan mata berbinar.

"Sudahlah Wookie! Tutup mulutmu itu," kata Yesung jail. Wookie menyikutnya karena malu.

"Kibum kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Aku mau pulang," jawab Kibum.

"Ikutlah makan bersama kami!" ajak Kyuhyun. "Iyakan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya!" jawab Siwon kesal.

"Aku pikir…"

"Ayo, Kibum. Pasti kau belum makan apa-apa karena menjaganya seharian," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo," ajak Sungmin. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan.

"Hyung," kata Kyuhyun melihat hyungnya yang masih kesal.

"Siwon, minta maaflah padanya," kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Tapi…." Siwon menatap Heechul. "Kibum, maafkan aku. Mianne," kata Siwon.

"Oppa?" kata Kibum tidak percaya.

"Aku menyakitimu tadi, maafkan aku. Mianada," kata Siwon bersungguh-sungguh. Kibum pun tersenyum dan memeluk Siwon. Dia mulai menangis di dada bidang namja itu.

"Oppa… mianne. Harusnya… harusnya…" Kibum tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yah, ini acara perayaan ulang tahunku bukan acara pemakaman yang ibanjiri air mata!" kata Kyuhyun sebal. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang makan," ajak Sungmin.

Mereka melangkah bersama ke ruang makan. Heechul duduk di samping Yesung dan Wookie. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berada di tengah di sebelah kanannya ada Sungmin, lalu Siwon dan Kibum. Acara makan malam yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Reviewnya jangan lupa….

Apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi… OH, My Gosh!


	14. Chapter 14

Yap, dah masuk bagian akhir… huh

Thor sedih, ga terasa dah satu bulan terakhir ini bergelut dengan ff.

Gumawo buat yang review.

Having new friends,,, dah kacau beliau. Just keep reading ne

Chapter 12

Cinderella

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya di toko bunga 'U', anak-anak tengah membereskan bagian depan dan dalam toko mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun membereskan bunga yang akan mereka pajang diluar, menyapu halaman dan membersihkan kaca jendela. Sedangkan Sungmin, Kibum dan Heechul tengah berbenah di dalam toko. Membereskan benda-benda yang akan mereka pakai.

"Rasanya lelah sekali hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil masuk ke dalam toko dan meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Unnie, sepertinya Kyuhyun kelelahan," kata Kibum. Sungmin menghampirinya dan memberikan segelas air putih.

"Yah, noona kenapa hanya diberikan air putih! Pelit sekali!" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa malu memukul kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Kyunnie!" kata Sungmin.

"Sakit, unnie," rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Pagi-pagi enaknya minum air putih. Bagus untuk kesehatan," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, ummamu pelit sekali," kata Kyuhyun protes. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

Sedangkan Kibum yang saat itu hendak menyerahkan gelas Siwon, terkejut akan reaksi Siwon yang berlawanan. Tangannya bergetar karena panggilan 'umma' yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oppa…" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, Bummie," kata Siwon. Dia meneguk habis air yang diberikan oleh Kibum. Diujung meja kerjanya Heechul tersenyum.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

"Yah, noona. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" kata Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Sekarang ada latihan pagi! Wah, telat deh!" kata Yesung sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Akh! Noona lupa, ada pertemuan dengan anggota dewan lainnya!" kata Heechul. Buru-buru dia ke kamar. Meraih tas dan kembali ke bawah.

"Ayo, Yesung!" ajak Heechul.

"Noona! Kita naik mobil Siwon saja!" kata Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Tapi yang akan menjaga toko?" tanya Heechul.

"Kami akan menjaganya. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Sungmin. Terdengar suara klakson mobil. Yesung menarik Heechul keluar. Heechul bergegas duduk di belakang. Yesung dan Siwon diam saja. Yesung akhirnya duduk di samping Siwon.

"Oppa hati-hati! Jangan ngebut!" kata Kibum mengingatkan. Mendengar ucapan tersebut Siwon hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Siwon memperhatikan Heechul yang tengah melamun. Membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya. Yesung yan melihat kejadian itu pura-pura batuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani, tenggorokanku sedikit kering. Di depan sana tolong berhenti. Ok!" kata Yesung. Siwon hanya memberikan sinyal dengan meanggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, noona! Aku pulangnya malam. Telat, bye!" kata Yesung.

"Ne!" jawab Heechul. Siwon membawanya kearah barat. "Berhenti, di bangunan itu!" kata Heechul sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon. Heechul bergegas turun dari mobil dan meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon diam menatap Heechul yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia tidak lagi memanggil namaku," gumamnya. Siwon pun segera berbalik arah.

Setelah mendengar suara mobil Siwon menjauh Heechul berbalik dan melambai pelan. Lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke gedung tersebut. Perlahan dia membuka pintu bangunan tersebut.

"Mianne, saya datang terlambat." Kata Heechul.

"Akh! Selamat datang Nyonya Kim!" sambut sebuah suara, "Perkenalkan Tuan Tan," Heechul menatap dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Halo, Tuan Tan," sapa Heechul.

"Hallo, Cindy," balas Hangeng. Sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

.

.

.

"Heechul! Tan Heechul!" panggil seseorang. Heechul yang jengah berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Setengah berlari menjauh dari Hangeng.

"Aww!" kata Heechul saat dia menabrak seseorang.

"Noona, ada apa?" tanya Yesung

"Tidak! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Heechul sambil menjauh dari Hangeng yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Heechul tunggu!" kata Hangeng sambil menarik tangan Heechul.

"Lepas!" teriak Heechul histeris. Namun, Hangeng tidak memiliki niat untuk melepaskan tangan Heechul. Yesung yang melihatnya sedikit geram.

"Lepaskan tangannya, brengsek!" kata Yesung.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hangeng. "Jangan ikut campur urusan keluarga kami!" kata Hangeng.

"Perlu kau tahu, orang yang kau sakiti adalah noonaku! Sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia sebelum aku marah!" kata Yesung.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang, Sunggie!" kata Heechul sembari menarik tubuh Yesung.

"Rupanya kau dicampakkan, Kim Heechul. Mana anak yang kau banggakan itu!" kata Hangeng. Heechul terus menarik Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung tahu 'anak' yang dimaksud lelaki itu pastilah Siwon.

"Kau, tidak akan selamanya lepas dariku?" Kata Hangeng, "Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi!" kata Hangeng. Heechul segera mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Hangeng, Heechul menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Yesung. Heechul mencoba untuk tegar dan tersenyum pada Yesung.

"Hallo, Siwon-ah! Kau ada dimana? Jemput kami segera!" ucap Yesung kesal.

"Yesunggie," kata Heechul. Terdengar deru mobil tak jauh di belakang mereka. Heechul mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Yesung. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil lain mendekat dari arah depan.

"Masuklah, Hyung, Umma," ajak Siwon. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon melihat gelagat aneh Yesung.

"Siwon-ah, kau akan menjaga noonaku bukan? Dia ummamu juga, berarti kau harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya," ucap Yesung membuat wajah Siwon memerah karena malu..

"Sunggie!" kata Heechul.

"Dengar ada orang aneh yang mengganggu, noonaku. Aku ingin selama musim panas ini kau menjaganya! Mulai minggu depan aku dan Wookie akan disibukkan dengan jadwal latihan kami yang makin padat!" kata Yesung menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaganya, hyung. Tak usah khawatir," kata Siwon sambil menatap Heechul yang menyandarkan punggungnya di jok.

"Yap, kau memang paling bisa diandalkan," kata Yesung. Sambil menepuk lengan kiri Siwon.

"Ya, hyung!" jawab Siwon. Akhirnya dia memiliki alasan untuk dapat tetap disisi ummanya. Siwon tersenyum dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!" kata Yesung. Heechul bungkam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga Simba menghampirinya.

"Umma, aku pulang," pamit Siwon sedih. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan melambai saat mobil Siwon tak lagi tampak di pandangannya.

"Noona?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku lelah sekali!" kata Heechul sembari memangku Simba kedalam rumah.

Yesung yang kesal, melempar sembarangan tasnya diruangan tersebut. Dia merasa mengenal lelaki itu. Dia harus meminta seseorang menjaga noonnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Yesung segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak ingin terlambat karena dia ingin berangkat bersama Wookie.

"Noona, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung pada Heechul yang tengah membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi. Iya, noona tidak bisa tidur?" jelas Heechul.

"Oh, yang lain mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Mereka belum datang. Sudahlah tidak boleh tergantung dengan mereka," kata Heechul mengingatkan.

"Noona, aku berangkat dulu," kata Yesung. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Baru saja Yesung berdiri di depan pintu, tampak dua orang namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi hyung!" sapa keduanya.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Yesung, "Bantulah, noona untuk beres-beres!" katanya memerintahkan kedua namja tersebut. "Hei, Siwon jangan lupa nanti siang tolong antarkan noona ke balai kota lagi, Ok!" kata Yesung.

"Ne," jawab Siwon.

"Tak… tak usah kau perdulikan dia. Tak perlu mengantarku." Kata Heechul.

"Noona, aku tidak mau kamu didekati namja berengsek kemarin!" kata Yesung. Kontan perkataan Yesung membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Dia bukan namja berengsek! Dia… di…" Heechul tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mantan suamimu yang baik hati begitu," kata Yesung dingin. Siwon yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Sudahlah, nati kau terlambat," kata Heechul sambil mendorong Yesung keluar.

"Hyung, kau akan mengantar noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya," jawab Siwon.

"Tidak usah!" jawab Heechul. "Dia aka nada disini menemanimu, Kyuhyun" jelas Heechul.

"Baguslah, karena Sungmin dan Kibum tidak masuk hari ini. Mereka ada urusan keluarga," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tuh, kau dengar sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja!" kata HEechul mencoba meyakinkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap mengantarmu lalu kembali ke toko!" kata Siwon tidak ingin dibantah. Heechul dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggugat keputusan Siwon tersebut.

"Baiklah terserah hyung sajalah!" kata Kyuhyun galau.

Ketiga orang tersebut membereskan toko. Saat membereskan mejanya Heechul milihat foto dia bersama dengan Siwon. Dia tersenyum namun ragu jika Siwon mengetahui perasaannya. Dia menyimpan foto tersebut di laci mejanya. Dia memperhatikan dua namja tersebut, yang tengah membersihkan bagian luar toko. Dia menatap salah satu diantara mereka dengan lekat. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang baik. Sembari tersenyum Heechul memejamkan matanya.

"Noona, kami sudah selesai!" teriak Kyuhyun gembira.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Kyunnie!" kata Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ne!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Toko bunga 'U', kiriman bunga!" kata seseorang yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Kyuhyun. Kemudian keduanya berlari keluar untuk membawa bunga-bunga pesanan mereka. Saat kyuhyun di luar Siwon menghampiri Heechul. Wajahnya cantik mempesona seperti seorang malaikat. Rambut poninya yang panjang menutupi dahi dan kelopak matanya. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan merapihkan rambut Heechul.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Siwon menahan tangannya yang hendak membelai lembut pipi Heechul. Tercium aroma bunga mawar yang manis. Dan terdengar suara pintu yang kembali tertutup.

"Kim Heechul apa yang terjadi? Laki-laki itu kembali dalam kehidupanmu?" tanya Siwon. Dia membelai lembut pipi Heechul dan menciumnya sekilas. "Jangan melihat padanya! Lihatlah aku yang mencintaimu di sini," gumam Siwon di telinga Heechul

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Siwon terkejut, "Bantu, aku untuk mengambil bunga gih!" kata Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana!" kata Siwon. Kedua namja itu keluar, perlahan Heechul membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Choi Siwon?" tanya Heechul sambil terus membiarkan rasa kantuk menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Jam 10 siang.

"Hyung, cepatlah kembali!" kata Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin menjaga jendela sendirian.

"Ya," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dai melirik ke samping dimana kali ini Heechul duduk di sampingnya.

"….." Heechul diam saja, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Siwon yang mengantarkannya. 30 menit kemudian.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Siwon pada Heechul.

"Gumawo!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Aku akan menjemputmu," kata Siwon.

"….." Heechul tampak berpikir. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon. Siwon tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah, nanti jam 8 malam," kata Heechul.

"Baiklah!" kata Siwon begit gembira. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Dia merasa kesal dan tidak berniat untuk melakukan persiapan festival kali ini.

.

Jam 8 malam, di balai kota.

"Heechul! Tunggu!" panggil Hangeng. Heechul pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Hangeng. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya, menuruni tangga. Dia menatap sekeliling. Siwon belum datang menjemputnya.

"Heechul!" teriak Hangeng sambil menarik Heechul.

"Lepas!" teriak Heechul.

"Tidak, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Hangeng dengan nada memaksa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!" kata Heechul sambil melepaskan tangan Hangeng. Hangeng tetap memaksanya. Dia mendekatkan dirinya dan Heechul, berusaha untuk mencium mantan istrinya tersebut. Heechul menggerakkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghindar.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Heechul.

Bug!

Heechul kaget , dia mendengar suara pukulan. Dia menutup matanya. Dirasanya seseorang menarik tangannya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Siwon.."

"Ayo, kita pulang!" kata Siwon sambil terus menarik Heechul.

"HEI!" teriak Hangeng. Keduanya berhenti, menatap Hangeng. "Siapa kau?" tanya Hangeng. Dia merasa mengenali pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siwon…." Gumam Heechul. Dia ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik Siwon.

"Hei, kau siapa?!" tanya Hangeng.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggunya!" kata Siwon mengancam.

"Bukan urusanmu anak kecil!" kata Hangeng.

"Huh, memangnya yang kau lakukan bukan urusanku. Sangat memalukan Tan Hangeng!" kata Siwon. Dan Bug! Hangeng memukul wajah Heechul.

"Siwon!" teriak Heechul. Hangeng menatap pemuda itu. Bocah kecil yang dulu selalu bersama dengan istrinya.

"Oh, kau rupanya!" kata Hangeng emosi. Siwon balik memukul Hangeng. Keduanya berkelahi sampai seorang satpam mendatangi mereka.

"Lepas! Siwon,sudah lepaskan dia!" kata Heechul. Dia menangis berusaha memisahkan mereka. "Tidak!" Teriak Heechul saat Siwon hendak memukul Hangeng. "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang," ajak Heechul. Dia menarik Siwon menjauh dari Hangeng.

"Heechul!" teriak Hangeng. Satpam yang datang kesana segera memegangi Hangeng. Heechul dan Siwon segera menaiki mobil mereka dan menjauh dari balai kota.

Sebelum tiba di rumah, Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"Katakan! Apa ini alasanmu melarangku untuk mengantar jemputmu?" tanya Siwon dengan tegas.

"Ne…" jawab Heechul takut. Siwon merasa hatinya teriris. Apakah Heechul masih mencintai Hangeng.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku…. Aku tidak tahu…." Gumam Heechul. Siwon merasa sangat kacau dia melihat apa yang hendak Hangeng lakukan pada Heechul. Apa mereka saling mencintai.

"Heechul…. Aku…. Aku mencintaimu," kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Heechul menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bingung, shock, tidak percaya akan apa yang Siwon katakan.

"Siwon?" tanya Heechul.

"Saranghae!" kata Siwon sambil menatap lekat kedua bola mata indah itu. Heechul menundukkan wajahnya malu. Siwon mengangkat dagu Heechul dan tersenyum. Dia membelai wajah Heechul dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Siwon…." Gumam Heechul.

"Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae, Kim Heechul…." Gumam Siwon sambil memperpendek jarak mereka. Heechul diam. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlena. Dia mencintainya. Sangat. Entah sejak kapan perasaannya berubah. Siwon merasa senang. dia tersenyum dan kembali mencium Heechul.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hohoho, thor lupa ternyata liburan musim panas itu singkat ya. Thor berpikir lama sekitar satu bulanan. Jadi, kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin terjadi di satu hari. Klo dihitung the sekitar 5 harian mereka dah kerja di toko bunga 'U'

Entahlah. Ceritanya jadi berkembang gara-gara Han datang.

Review ne!

Hwaiting!


	15. Chapter 15

Akh!

Galau!

Thor malu banget, ^^

Chapter 14

Saranghae

.

.

.

"Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae, Kim Heechul….."

Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika mendengar perkataan yang begitu indah dari kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Wajahnya memerah memikirkan betapa dia sungguh mencintai pemuda itu. Choi Siwon, hanya dengan menggumamkan namanya saja dia tersenyum dan merasa terbang tinggi.

"Noona? Noona, apa yang terjadi?" tanya sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Heechul tersenyum menatap namja itu. Dia memeluknya.

"Yesunggie, noona bahagia sekali!" ucap Heechul. Yesung pun tersenyum, dia senang melihat noonanya bahagia. Namun, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat noonanya begitu gembira. "Noona, katakana apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung. Heechul diam sejenak. "Katakanlah!" pinta Yesung

"Siwon…." Heechul jadi ragu.

"Ada apa dengan Siwon, noona?" tanya Yesung. Pertanyaan Yesung malah membuat wajah Heechul memerah karena malu. Yesung sangat penasaran, dia hanya dapat menerka apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya, "Noona, apa Siwon?" Yesung mengisyaratkan kedua tangannya membentuk hati.

"Ye!" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Oh!" kata Yesung semangat. Dia memeluk noonanya. Dia sudah menduga perubahan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini pada noonanya selalu berkaitan dengan namja Choi itu.

"Tapi, Yesunggie noona takut!" kata Heechul saat Yesung masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Waeyo, noona? Bukankah kau juga mencintainya?" tanya Yesung.

"Entahlah, noona sangat takut…." Kata Heechul sambil memeluk Yesung erat.

Yesung hanya dapat memeluk Heechul. Ya, mungkin hanya kekhawatiran Heechul saja. Dia tahu hubungan apa yang dulu dijalin oleh Siwon dan Heechul_ibu dan anak. Ditambah dengan hal yang baru muncul kemarin, Tan Hangeng_Mantan Suami Heechul.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Gumawo, Sunggie!" kata Heechul.

"Noona, ayo kita beres-beres toko!" ajak Yesung.

"Ne!" jawab Heechul. Dia terlalu bahagia dengan apa yang dirasakan olehnya sekarang. Hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

"Noona, bukankah ini hari Minggu?" tanya Yesung yang menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, iya. Hari ini kita mau piknik bareng anak-anak lainnya!" kata Heechul gembira.

.

.

.

Rumah Keluarga Choi.

"Hyung bangun! Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkannya padahal biasanya Siwonlah yang kesulitan membangunkannya.

"Kyu…. Jangan sekarang…." Kata Siwon.

"Kim Heechul," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Sontak Siwon membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. "Hohoho, hyung!" tawa Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia tahu kelemahan hyungnya itu.

"Kyuhyun, jangan main-main!" kata Siwon.

"Waeyo, hyung? Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ti…. Tidak!" kata Siwon.

"Apa kau ketahuan menyukainya, sehingga Yesung hyung memukulimu?" tanya Kyuhyun jail.

"A.. Ani!" kata Siwon sambil melemparkan bantal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau, memang hyungku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jail.

"Yah, kau ingin cari masalah dengan hyungmu!" teriak Siwon. Bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar dan berteriak histeris. Siwon kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae,Kim Heechul…."

Dia teringat apa yang telah dikatakannya pada Heechul dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dia terenyum dan dia pun tahu Heechul memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya karena dia tidak menolaknya.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul! Aku akan selalu menjagamu!" kata Siwon sambil bersiap memulai harinya.

.

.

.

Di apartemen Kibum.

"Kibummie! Dimana kamu? Buka pintunya?" teriak seorang yeoja. Kibum yang sebenarnya ada di dalam tidak mau keluar.

"Mianne, Sungmin unnie," gumam Kibum. Dia teringat kejadian semalam dan dia tidak ingin mengingat hal tersebut dengan bertemu kedua orang itu_Siwon dan Heechul.

"Kibummie!" panggil Sungmin.

Pintu apartemen pun terbuka.

"Noona," isak Kibum sambil memeluk Sungmin. "Bagaimana ini unnie…." Isak Kibum. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa membelai lembut Kibum.

.

.

.

Toko bunga 'U'

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, anak-anak itu bekerja di toko bunga 'U'. Heechul tengah memasak makanan untuk bekal piknik mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak sendirian mengerjakannya. Sudah ada Wookie yang dengan sigap membantunya.

"Wah! Cantiknya!" jawab Heechul riang. Wookie yang melihat mood Heechul hanya tersenyum bahagia. Jarang, Heechul tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa seperti sekarang.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Yesung yang ada di depan. Dia tengah membereskan bagian depan toko. Kyuhyun dan Siwon membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi, hyung!" sapa keduanya.

"Selamat pagi. Hari yang indah bukan?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar. Yesung tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon. Tampang pabo, yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Yah! Hyung berhentilahuntuk tersenyum!" kata Kyuhyun tidak suka jika hyungnya yang tampan terus-terusan tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang yeoja.

"Minnie!" sambut Kyuhyun senang.

"Selamat pagi…" kata Kibum lemah.

"Selamat pagi!" jawab yang lainnya. Siwon terkejut melihat Kibum yang ada di sana. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada yeoja yang ada disisinya itu.

"Oppa…" kata Kibum sambil mendekta kearah Siwon. Ingin rasanya dia menagis di sana dan meminta Siwon untuk selalu bersamanya.

"Sunggie, kemarilah! Bantu bawa bekalnya!" kata Heechul sambil berjalan ke toko. Dia diam sejenak di sana mengamati sekelilingnya. "Ayo…." Jawab Heechul lirih. Tanpa mengucapkan salam pada mereka semua.

"Ne," jawab Yesung. Dia segera berjalan ke dapur dan membawa perbekalan untuk mereka.

"Hahaha, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, bukan!" Kata Kyuhyun gembira. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak peka disini.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil milik Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih duduk di belakang bersama dengan perbekalan. Yesung dan Wookie duduk di bangku tengah. Heechul yang melihat hal tersebut segera duduk di dekat Wookie.

"Akh! Cukup. Bangku tengah terasa sesak!" kata Yesung. Heechul dan Wookie hanya tertawa riang mendengar ucapak Yesung. Begitu juga Kyumin yang duduk di belakang.

"Masuklah!" kata Siwon pada Kibum. Melalui kaca dia melihat sikap Heechul yang berubah padanya. Apa karena tadi pagi dia melihat Kibum yang berdiri di dekatnya. Siwon hanya menarik nafas berat.

"Berangkat!" teriak mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tepi pantai, mereka berlarian kian kemari. Yesung dan Wookie mulai meninggalkan rombongan dan bermain bersama ombak. Begitu pula kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah menarik Sungmin menjauh dari sana. Tinggallah Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum.

"Baiklah! Mereka sudah tidak ada?" kata Heechul mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Apa kau mau bermain atau membantuku, Siwon?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Siwon. Tak mungkin dia meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

"Kibummie, tolong bawa bekalnya!" kata Heechul.

"Ne, unnie!" kata Kibum. Mereka bertiga segera menggelar alas dan meletakkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa diatasnya.

"Akh! Aku lupa tidak membawa air!" pekik Heechul.

"Aku akan membelinya!" jawab Kibum. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama disana bersama mereka berdua.

"Tidak usah!" cegah Heechul. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dalam senyum. "Aku akan membelinya," kata Heechul sambil beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan keduanya dalam kesunyian.

"Kibum, ada yang ingin oppa bicarakan," kata Siwon.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kibum, dia begitu takut.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Heechul. Aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku!" kata Siwon. Kibum mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, oppa," jawab Kibum sambil menahan air matanya. Siwon yang melihatnya memeluk Kibum.

"Mianne, oppa bukanlah namja yang baik untukmu," kata Siwon. Sambil membelai rambut Kibum. Kibum akhirnya menangis dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Oppa, mianne. Aku sudah memaksakan kehendakku padamu," kata Kibum.

"Wah, kalian mesra sekali!" kata sebuah suara. Siwon dan Kibum berbalik, suara itu bukan suara yang mereka kenal.

"Heechul…." Kata Siwon. Dia terkejut. Di belakang orang asing itu telah berdiri Heechul yang tengah menenteng belanjaannya.

"Ups!" kata namja yang baru saja datang bersama Heechul tersebut.

"Aku…" kata Siwon hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Heechul.

"Changmin, tolong panggilkan anak-anak yang berbaju biru dan pink itu (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)! Akyu akan memanggil Yesung dan Wookie!" kata Heechul.

"Ok, noona!" kata Changmin sambil mengecup sinbgkat tangan Heechul.

"Yah!" bentak Heechul sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Heechul… aku…" belum sempat Siwon mengatakannya. Heechul sudah berlari menjauhinya, dia menghampiri Yesung dan Wookie yang tengah bermain pasir.

"….."Kibum merasa bersalah pada Siwon dan Heechul. Dia hanya menarik nafas dalam.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berkumpul dan menikmati bekal mereka.

"Selamat makan!" teriak mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka memilih untuk tetap duduk di sana dan sebagian sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin kembali bermain di pantai.

"Heechul…" panggil Siwon. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Kibummie, sebenarnya unnie mau minta tolong padamu!" kata Heechul. "Maukah kau menjadi Cinderella di malam Festival nant?" kata Heechul menawarkan.

"Benarkah, unnie?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya, maukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, unnie! Aku mau!" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Sweety, ada sisa makanan dipipimu!" kata Changmin sambil membelai pipi Kibum. Hal itu sukses membuatnya merona.

"Yah, Changminnie sopanlah sedikit!" kata Heechul sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Yah, noona!" keluhnya. "Sweety, kau mau berkeliling bersamaku?" tanya Changmin. Merasa ada kesempatan untuk menghindari kedua orang itu Kibum tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Siapa namja genit itu?!" tanya Siwon saat sudah tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Dia itu Changmin. Temannya Yesung saat SMP! Selama ini dia tinggal di Prancis jadi dia agak, kau tahu," kata Heechul pada Siwon.

"Oh," kata Siwon sambil bernafas lega, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sebal pada namja bernama Changmin itu. Dia mendekati Heechul. Heechul yang tengah dudk santai itu terkejut.

"Kau mau apa, Siwonnie?" tanyanya.

"Heechul, aku…." Siwon bingung harus berbicara apa. Wah!

"Bangunlah, aku ingin jalan-jalan !" kata Heechul berusaha menghindarinya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Siwon.

"Cemburu? Tidak ada alasan untukku cemburu pada Kalian," kata Heechul sambil melangkah menjauhi Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" gumam Siwon sambil berdiri menghampiri Heechul. Menggenggam tangannya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Heechul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Siwon polos. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Heechul hanya terssenyum.

"Tanganmu berkeringat!" kata Heechul pada Siwon.

"Benarkan?" kata Siwon sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Heechul tersenyum saat Siwon melepaskan tangannya dan buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelapnya, lalu dengan cepat pula dia menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Siwonnie!" kata Heechul kaget saat Siwon memeluknya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon setengah berbisik. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Siwon sambil mendekap tubuh Heechul. Heechul diam saja. "Katakanlah! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" kata Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Heechul. Dia takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon. Dia takut akan pandangan orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Saranghae! Saranghae! Kim Heechul, saranghae…" sambil mendekap tubuh kecil Heechul erat. Heechul diam saja, dia akan membiarkan Siwon untuk menjawabnya sendiri.

"Aku…."

"Kau mencintaiku!" kata Siwon. Heechul tertawa. Siwon tahu apa yang dikatakannya. "Aku merasakannya dari debaran jantungmu," kata Siwon berbisik pelan ditelinga Heechul.

"Kau…" Siwon mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan menikmati senja.

"Benarkan kau mencintaiku! Kim Heechul, Saranghae!" kata Siwon sambil terus menikmati waktu mereka.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya mereka dari pantai, tampaksebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumah Heechul. Heechul dan yang lainnya segera turun.

"Halo, Kim Heechul!" sapanya. Heechul terkejut melihat kehadiran orang itu disana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Heechul. Siwon dan Yesung menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku ingin kita bicara!" kata Hangeng dengan santainya.

"Bicaralah disini! Agar aku bisa mendengarnya!" kata Yesung.

"Ya!" kata Siwon menimpali. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Ayolah, hanya kau dan aku!" kata Hangeng sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, tapi kita bicara di dalam!" ajak Heechul.

"Noona!" kata Yesung tidak setuju.

"Tidak apa," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, hyung! Berikanlah mereka waktu!" kata Siwon. Padahal dia juga sangat marah dan ingin menendang Hangeng.

Segera dia membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian dia dan Hangeng masuk ke dalam. Cukup lama.

"Kau sama sekali tidak cemburu Siwon?" tanya Yesung. Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, "Baiklah, itu artinya 'iya'," kata YEsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pintupun tiba-tiba terbuka, Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Dia tersenyum puas dan Heechul tampak begitu pucat. Siwon dan Yesung menghampirinya.

"Heechul, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon.

"Noona, kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak!" jawab Heechul menyembunyikan emosinya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Hangeng.

"Aku akan memanggil Tuan dan Nyonya Lee kesini. Tentunya mereka akan sangat tidak suka dengan hubungan yang kalian jalin. Heechul, ikutlah denganku maka aku tidak akan menyakitinya,"

Malam itu Heechul kembali tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Malam Festival Musim panas.

Semua orang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Heechul saat itu tengah mendandani Kibum. Yeoja itu tampak cantik dengan pakaian biru yang dia kenakan. Auranya begitu mempesona, apakah karena dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan namja bernama Changmin.

"Kau, cantik sekali!" puji Heechul.

"Terima kasih, unnie!" jawab Kibum.

"Nyonya Kim, ada yang mencari anda. Seseorang yang bermarga Choi!" kata seorang panitia.

"Baiklah, aku segera menemuinya. Dimana dia?" tanya Heechul.

"Diruangan A2" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, Kibum. Unnie tinggal dulu ne?" kata Heechul berpamitan sedangkan Kibum tengah bersiap-siap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "Heechul!" panggil seseorang.

"Oppa!" kata Kibum.

"Wah! Kau cantik sekali, Bummie!" puji Siwon.

"Gumawo, oppa!" kata Kibum.

"Apa kau lihat Heechul?" tanya Siwon. Dia mencari-cari kesuluruh ruangan.

"Dia tidak ada disini!" jawab Kibum, "Oppa bukannya kau tadi memintanya untuk menemuimu di ruangan A2?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai dan….." Siwon meraskan hatinya tidak tenang. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hatinya terasa gundah dan khawatir seperti ini?

"Oppa, apa mungkin,"

Siwon segera berlari, dia hampir lupa bahwa Hangeng masih ada di sini. Dia mungkin akan menyakitinya. "Sial," gerutu Siwon. Sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Siwonnie," terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

.

"Anyeong, Nyonya Kim," sapa seseorang yang sudah menunggu Heechul diruangan A2.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaa! Ilhamnya begitu banyak!

"Siwon to the Rescue"


	16. Chapter 16

"Siwonnie…."

Chapter 14

Saranghae Umma

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Kau ada dimana? Heechul!" teriak Siwon saat tiba didepan ruangan A2. Tampak Hangeng yang tengah menarik dress yang dikenakan oleh Heechul. Siwon yang melihatnya terkejut, dia segera menyerang Hangeng.

"Brengsek!" teriak Siwon. Hangeng balas memukul Siwon. Heechul yang dari tadi kehilangan suaranya mencoba berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"To… To…long… tolong…" gumamnya sambil berusaha bangkit.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat. Heechul yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara pintu yang didorong pelan namun Heechul tetap diam.

"Noona, aku bawakan makanan untukmu!" kata Yesung pada Heechul. "Makanlah!" kata Yesung. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yesung meminta noonanya untuk mau makan. Heechul berbalik dan berbaring, "Noona, kumohon makanlahh sesuatu," kata Yesung dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Heechul singkat.

"Noona…" Yesung sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk noonanya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi. Dia pun segera keluar. Sepeninggal Yesung Heechul memeluk selimutnya erat. Dia kembali menangis.

"Hyung bagaimana keadaan dia?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah lama menunggunya.

"Entahlah,, dia tidak mau makan. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi," kata Yesung sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Oppa, mianne. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa," kata Wookie yang sedih karena keadaan Heechul.

"Tidak apa yang penting kau ada disisiku chagiya!" kata Yesung. Wookie memeluk orang terkasihnya tersebut.

"Hyung, aku akan berusaha untuk membujuknya," kata Siwon sembari melenggangkan langkahnya keatas. Sejenak dia berdiri di depan pintu dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Heechul ini aku!" kata Siwon, "Aku tahu kau pasti sedih sekali tapi kumohon jangan kau sakiti dirimu!" kata Siwon. Dia merasa sesak. Rasanya sulit bernafas. Airmatanya tanpa terasa sudah mengalir jatuh pada telapak tangannya yang tengah memegang knop pintu tersebut.

"Heechul, pakah kau membenciku?" Tanya Siwon, "Apakah kau marah padaku? Ku… kumohon bukalah pintunya…. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…. Heechul… saranghae…." Gumam Siwon suaranya semakin mengecil. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Apa Heechul masih mencintai namja Cina itu, sehingga dia begitu terluka saat namja itu mencoba menggaulinya.

Klek,!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Siwon merasakan seseorang memeluk dirinya.

"S… Si…won…" gumamnya. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan memeluk Heechul yang tengah memeluknya. Keduanya menangis disana.

.

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian,

Siwon, Yesung, Kuyuhyun, Sungmin, Wookie dan Kibum lulus SMA. Keenam orang tersebut tengah merapihkan seragam mereka. Siwon tiba-tiba tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tampak Heechul dan_Changmin yang duduk dibangku penonton. Senyum indahnya langsung memudar.

"Noona/Unnie!" panggil mereka. Heechul balas melambai dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang silahkan berbaris berdasarkan kelas kalian!" kata seorang guru yang menyiapkan para wisudawan tersebut.

"Yah! Siwon berhentilah menatap noonaku seperti itu!" kata Yesung. Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Yesung, diam saja dia hanya menunjuk pada Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Oh! Aku tidak mengundangnya!" kata Yesung.

"Oppa, aku yang menggundang Changmin oppa!" jawab Kibum sambil tertunduk malu.

"Mwo! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Siwon.

"Anu… itu… kami pacaran…." Jawab Kibum. Mendengar jawaban dari Kibum, Siwon seperti orang yang tersedak. "Tadinya aku mau member tahu oppa lebih awal tapi, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk melupakanmu," jawab Kibum.

"Mianne… bummie!" kata Siwon sambil membelai rambut yeoja itu.

"Ani, aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, sudahlah jangan bermesraan dihadapanku!" kata Yesung Sewot karena dia berada jauh dari Wookienya.

"Choi Siwon!" terdengar nama Siwon di panggil dia segera bergegas naik ke panggung dan menerima izasahnya. Dia tersenyum cukup puas dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia melihat Changmin berbisik ditelinga Heechul dan Heechul tersenyum. Dia tidak menatappadanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung saat Siwon kembali masuk ke belakang panggung dan menyenggolnya.

"Si Pemuda bernama Changmin itu menyebalkan! Jaga dia baik-baik Bummie, sepertinya dia akan mengambil Heechulku!" kata Siwon. Mendengar perkataan Siwon keduanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian!" kata Heechul memberikan selamat pada lima orang dongsaeng dan kekasihnya.

"Gumawo, noona/eonnie" jawab yang lainnya kompakkan. Heechul tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

"Kau tidak memberikan selamat padaku?" tanya Siwon yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku juga mengucapkan selamat padamu!" kata Heechul.

"Appa, Umma! Kalian datang!" seru Kyuhyun tampak Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba dengan mobil mereka.

"Mianne kami terlambat!" kata Donghae, "Selamat atas kelulusannya, nak!" kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, appa!" jawab Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mendekat dan memeluk putranya, "Umma, senang melihatmu disini!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne," jawab Eunhyuk. Keduanya mendekat kearah Siwon yang berdiri di samping Heechul. Keduanya membungkukkan badan member salam pada Heechul.

"Siwon, selamat!" ucap Donghae.

"Terima kasih, ajushi!" kata Siwon.

"Oh, iya. Nanti malam datanglah ke kediaman keluarga Choi," kata Eunhyuk. "Kami mengundang kalian untuk makan malam bersama!" lanjutnya.

Anak-anak tampak begitu bergembira. Siwon tersenyum menyetujui rencana tersebut. Dia memandang kedua paman dan bibinya.

"Annyeong, Nyonya Kim," sapa Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee," balas Heechul. Dia sedikit ragu, melihat sepertinya mereka mungkin sudah mengetahui hubungan Siwon dan dirinya.

"Datanglah bersama dengan yang lainnya!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ayo, kita pulang anak-anak!" ajak Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Heechul dan Yesung hyung dulu!" kata Siwon. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Siwon memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan namanya, buka 'Umma'.

"Baiklah," kata Donghae pada Siwon.

"Thank you, ajushi!" kata Siwon.

"Permisi!" kata Heechul, Yesung dan Siwon sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ayo, Wookie! Kita pulang!" ajak Yesung. Wookie tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Han benar," gumam Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap suaminya. Saat itu Kyuhyun hendak mengantar Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun aka nada yang umma tanyakan padamu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Tapi umma, aku akan mengantar pulang Minnie!" kata Kyuhyun protes.

"Lee Kyuhyun!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang bersama dengan Kibum dan Changmin saja. Kamu pulanglah bersama dengan kedua orang tuamu!" kata Sungmin. Dia tahu mungkin aka nada pembicaraan penting yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah!" ucap Kyuhyun lemas. Dia mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tepat jam tujuh malam kediaman keluarga Choi kembali ramai. Semua teman-teman Siwon telah berada disana berkumpul dan berpesta. Hadir pula kerabat jauh mereka yang sengaja diundang oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Siwon yang saat itu tiba bersama dengan Heechu, Wookie dan Yesung terkejut dengan keadaan rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau pulang!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon.

"Masuklah!" ajak Kyuhyun. Dia menarik tangan Siwon dan tersenyum getir pada Heechul. Ketiga orang tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Siwon, kemarilah! Ada yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu!" kata Eunhyuk. Siwon menghampirinya.

"Oh, jadi ini adalah Siwon. Sungguh tampan sekali!" kata seorang ahjuma. "Perkenalkan ini putrid saja, Yoona!" katanya sambil menunjukkan seorang gadis yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Annyeong!"kata Siwon. Sepertinya dia bisa menduga apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh bibinya tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa Siwon?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ani, aku permisi!" kata Siwon. Dia menatap sekeliling, berusaah untuk menemukan Heechul ditengah hiruk pikuk keramaian pesta malam itu.

"Siwon!" kata Eunhyuk sambil mencoba menahan namja itu.

"Mianne!" kata Siwon sambil melepas cengkraman tangan Eunhyuk. Dia meninggalkan mereka. Dia melihat Heechul tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan tertutup tembok.

"Oppa!" panggil seseorang. Siwon berbalik dan melihat Yoona sudah ada didekatnya. Yoona memang seorang yeoja yang cantik. Dia menawarkan segelas jus untuknya.

"Tidak! Terima kasih!" kata Siwon. Dia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang tengah Heechul bicarakan. Dia melihat raut wajah itu memuram. Yoona yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya diam.

"Heechul!" panggil Siwon. Barulah dia bisa melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara dengan Heechul. "Ajushi!" kata Siwon.

"Siwon?!" keduanya tampak terkejut. Siwon menatap tajam keduanya. Heechul dan Donghae mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ikut denganku!" kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Heechul keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon! Lepas!" kata Heechul dia merasakan genggaman tangan Siwon yang begitu erat.

"Siwon!" panggil Donghae.

"Apa yang Ajushi katakan padanya?" tanya Siwon. "Ajushi mencoba untuk menyakitinya? Benar begitu?" tanya Siwon.

"Siwon, dia adalah pamanmu!" kata Heechul. Siwon menatap Heechul. "Siwon lepaskan kita mau kemana?!" kata Heechul setengah berteriak. Siwon membawanya ke tempat yang mencolok. Ditengah kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Akhirnya Siwon melepaskan gennggaman tangannya. Heechul terdiam di sana. Mereka berada ditengah kerumunan dan tiba-tiba saja.

"Kau milikku!" kata Siwon sambil mengecup bibir Heechul singkat. "Saranghae! Kim Heechul! Saranghae!" teriak Siwon. Semua yang ad di ruangan tersebut terkejut. Heechul masih terdiam, dia syok dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Siwon. Mengungkapkan cintanya didepan umum.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Beberapa orang memandangnya aneh, ada yang tersenyum karena mungkin sudah menduganya. Siwon bergerak. Dia menarik tangan Heechul. Keluar dari kediaman keluarga Choi. Jauh dari bisingnya suara orang-oarang yang mulai menggunjingkannya.

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian,Siwon kembali datang ke tanah kelahirannya. Dia datang sebagai seorang namja yang matang dan siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi. Setibanya di kota kelahirannya Siwon segera menuju too bunga 'U'. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Suasana rumah begitu sepi tidak berpenghuni.

Dia berkeliling mencari seseorang yang mungkin ada di dalam rumah. Nampak seorang kakek yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Anak muda sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya si kakek. Siwon menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kek, apa kau tahu dimana pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sudah dua tahun ini aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin mereka pindah!" kata sang kakek. Siwon yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Kek, apa kau tahu kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Siwon lagi. Dia ingin mengetahui dimana Heechul berada.

"Entahlah!" jawab si kakek, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka. Seorang yeoja cantik menatapnya.

"Kakek, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya. "Maaf tuan. Kakekku ini memang sudah pikun ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Apa anda tahu, kemana pemilik rumah disebelah?" tanya Siwon lagi. Mungkin aka nada setitik harapan untuknya.

"Oh, keluarga Kim maksudmu?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Ne, benar!" jawab Siwon.

"Sepertinya mereka pindah. Dua tahun yang lalu pemilik toko bunga itu meninggal," jawab yeoja itu.

"Apa meninggal?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Iya, pemilik toko bunga itu meninggal. Akh, jika tidak salah namanya itu Kim…. Kim Heechul," jelas yeoja itu. Lutut Siwon terasa begitu lemas mendengar kabar tersebut. Dia berjalan menjauh dari yeoja tersebut. Setengah menyeret tubuhnya Siwon berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu.

"Tidak…. Dia tidak mungkin meninggal. Dia berjanji akan menungguku!" gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Choi

Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur akibat perkataan ahjuma yang ditemuinya kemarin. "Banyak orang bermarga Kim dan bernama Heecul," gumamnya meyakinkan diri.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda sudah bangun?" tanya Paman Park.

"Ne, paman. Masuklah!" kata Siwon.

"Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian orang tua anda tuan!" kata Paman Park mengingatkan.

"Akh! Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan turun," kata Siwon sambil mengambil jas miliknya.

"Baik, Tuan muda," kata Paman Park.

Taklama kemudian Siwon sudah ada di ruang tamu menunggu Paman Park yang tengah memnaskan mobilnya. Begitu selesai, Siwon segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Ditengah perjalanan dia ingat bahwa dia belum membeli bunga untuk mendiang ayah-ibunya. Dia mencari sebuah toko bunga terdekat. Iwon menghentikan mobilnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" tanya si penjaga toko menyembut kedatangannya.

"Tolong, satu buah buket bunga lili putih," kata Siwon. Dia menatap sekeliling toko bunga tersebut, dan pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang bocah yang tengah sibuk memilih bunga yang akan mereka beli.

"Hyung, ayo beli mawal caja," kata seorang anak kecil yang rambutnya berwarna coklat tersebut. Dia memakai sebuah tas bergambar kodok.

"Minnie, hyung ingin beli bunga matahari buat umma," jelas seorang anak lainnya yang memakai tas kodok, itu. Bedanya dia memiliki rambut hitam dan memakai topi.

"Akh, hyung ini. Buat aku pucing," kata bocah bernama 'Minnie' pada hyungnya.

"Pilh yang mana, ya?" keduanya tampak berpikir keras. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Dia melihat anak yang bernama 'Minnie' menunjuk bunga mawar unggu yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Hyung, beli mawal unggu caja!" serunya penuh antusias.

"Minnie, bunga kesukaan umma itu matahari bukan mawar!" tegasnya lagi.

"Iya, Minnie tahu hyung!" jawab Minnie tidak ingin kalah. "Tapi umma bilang, appa suka membelinya mawal unggu!" kata Minnie sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Siwon ingat bahwa dia suka memberikan bunga mawar unggu untuk Heechul. Ya, sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah Siwon memberikan setangkai mawar unggu padanya. Bukan karena dia ingin menghemat uangnya. Tapi saat itu Heechul sendiri yang memintanya.

"Tuan, bunga anda," kata sang pemilik toko.

"Satu buket mawar unggunya untuk dua anak itu," kata Siwon.

"Baiklah!" jawab si pemilik toko.

"Hyung, kaki Minnie pegel!" gerutu Minnie mulai tidak sabaran.

"Yah! Kita belum tahu mau beli yang mana!" kata si hyung.

"Tapi Minnie cape," kata Minnie kembali mengeluh.

"Dik, ini buket bunganya!" kata si pelayan toko pada Minnie.

"Hyung, liat. Minnie dapat mawalnya!" seru Minnie. Hyungnya yang saat itu tengah mengambil setangkai bunga matahari menghampirinya.

"Minnie, tapi hyung tidak mungkin bisa beli mawarnya," katanya. "Noona, maaf ini bukan punya kami," ucapnya.

"Tapi tuan itu memintaku memberikan buket ini untuk kalian," jelasnya.

"Hyung kita ambil caja. Umma pasti cenang," kata Minnie. Tapi hyungnya malah mengambil buket tersebut dan berjalan kearah Siwon.

"Ajushi, ini buket anda!" kata si hyung tampak tak suka. Siwon menatap bocah kecil itu. Dia membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan kedua anak tersebut. Ada rasa rindu yang menyelusup kedalam hatinya.

"Hyung, bilang makacih dong!" kata Minnie sewot.

"Itu untuk kalian," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Tuhkan, ajuchi ini baik" kata Minnie sambil tersenyum. Siwon membelai rambut anak tersebut. Siwon terkejut saat dia melihat wajah Minnie, wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Heechul.

"Anda boleh memberikan satu saja," kata si hyung sambil tersipu malu.

"Kenapa cuma satu, bukannya satu buket akan lebih menyenangkan umma kalian," kata Siwon menatap bocah itu.

"Karena aku belum bisa membelikan umma satu buket bunga. Umma pasti tahu. Umma bilang kami tidak boleh serakah," jelas si hyung.

"Tapi Minnie mau ngacih umma. Boleh kan ajuchi catu caja," ucap Minnie. Siwon tersenyum. Entah mengapa saat menatap kedua bocah tersebut dia merasa mengenali mereka dengan baik.

"Baiklah, ini!" kata Siwon sambil memberikan setangkai mawar unggu pada Minnie. "Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Siwon gugup saat melihat senyum Minnie.

"Minnie, 5 taun," kata si Minnie.

"Choi Minho, imnida. Dia adikku Choi Taemin," kata sang hyung yang bicaranya lebih lancar dari pada si adik.

"Kalian adik dan kakak?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, ajuchi," jawab Taemin. Siwon tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minho.

"Ajushi, terima kasih bunganya," kata Minho sambil menggenggam tangan Taemin. "Ayo, Minnie. Nanti kita telat kesananya," ajak si hyung. "Selamat tinggal ajushi. Terima kasih bunganya," kata si hyung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ajuchi, bunganya buat pacar ajuchi saja. Bye!" kata Minnie sembari berlari bergandeng tangan bersama hyungnya.

"Anak-anak yang lucu!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan keluar dari toko tampak Paman Park berdiri di luar mobil.

"Ada apa Paman?" tanya Siwon.

"Saya pikir, saya melihat anda tadi keluar dengan setangkai bunga matahari. Anak kecil tadi mengingatkanku pada anda waktu kecil dulu," kata Paman Park.

"Oh, maksud Paman. Minho dan Taemin!" kata Siwon. Ada kehangatan saat dia menyebutkan nama kedua anak tersebut.

"Anda mengenalnya?" tanya Paman Park.

"Baru saja," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan. Siwon menyimpan bunga yang tadi dibawanya.

"Umma, appa. Apa kalian bahagia disana? Apa kalian bertemu dengan Heechul? Jika dia adalah yeoja yang kucintai. Jagalah dirinya disana…. Dia adalah Kim Heechul, yeoja yang kucintai…" desah Siwon. "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang," kata Siwon. Paman Park yang ada dibelakangnya turut bersedih atas kemalangan yang menimpa Tuan mudanya.

Dia kembali kehilangan salah satu orang yang dicintainya. Meski tidak begitu kenal dengan Kim Heechul tapi dia tahu bahwa Tuan mudanya tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang yang jahat. Orang yang dicintai Tuan mudanya tentulah seorang yeoja yang sangat baik.

"Hyung, apa benar disini tempatnya?" tanya sebuah suara. Siwon yang saat itu menutup lemari tempat abu kedua orang tuanya terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya.

"Aduh, hyung lupa Minnie!" kata Minho pada Taemin.

"Aww!" rintih Taemin saat dia menabrak tubuh Paman Park.

"Minnie kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minho. Paman Park pun segera membantunya berdiri.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Paman Park.

"Hyung, cakiit!" jerit Taemin. Siwon menghampiri mereka. Dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Taemin! Minho!" panggil Siwon, "Kamu kenapa Taemin?" tanya Siwon.

"Cakit, ajuchi!" kata Taemin. Siwon mengusap lutut Taemin.

"Sakit lekaslah pergi!" kata Siwon dan meniup lutut Taemin. Taemin dan Minho menatap keduanya. Mereka tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, ajushi!" kata Minho. Sambil member hormat. "Taemin, ayo! Ruangannya ada diujung sana!" kata Minho yang sepertinya sudah mengingat tempat tujuan mereka.

"Hyung, gendong!" isak Taemin manja. Minho menatapnya tidak percaya namun Siwon segera memangku Taemin.

"Waa, ajuchi!" kata Taemin.

"Ajushi?" kata Minho yang juga terkejut saat Siwon memangku keduanya.

"Baiklah, kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum. Paman Park mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Menemui umma," jawab Minho tenang.

"Memangnya umma kalian dimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Umma pelgi!" jawab Taemin sambil hendak menangis. Minho menghapus air matanya.

"Dimana appa kalian?" tanya Siwon. Taemin tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon erat.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Minho. Mendengar jawaban dari Minho, membuat hati Siwon teriris.

"Selama ini kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Bersama Ye-hyung!" jawab Minho singkat. Entah kenapa dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan 'Orang asing' tersebut. Siwon hanya bertemu dengannya dua kali.

"Hyung! Disana!" kata Taemin menunjuk suatu tempat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ajushi!" kata Minho. Siwon menurunkan kedua bocah tersebut matanya tertuju pada sebuah lemari yang ada di sana. Minho dan Taemin setengah berlari, menghampiri tempat tersebut.

"Umma, Minnie kangen sekali lo!" kata Taemin gembira. "Umma, Minho hyung selalu menjaga Minnie!" celoteh Minnie.

"Annyeong, Umma!" kata Minho dia menatap foto ummanya yang cantik. Dia meletakkan bunga matahari yang dibawanya. "Apa umma senang? Minho dan Minnie mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya!" kata Minho. "Tapi Minnie terus-terusan beli coklat dan es krim jadi cuma beli bunga matahari saja," kata Minho.

"Umma, maafin Minnie ya?" kata Taemin. "Oh, iya. Umma, ini dari ajuchi yang baik hati lo!" kata Taemin sambil meletakkan bunga mawar unggu didekat bunga matahari yang dibawa Minho.

"Heechul…" gumam Siwon. Lututnya melemas. Buket mawar unggu yang digenggamnya jatuh.

"Ajushi?" tanya Minho dan Taemin.

"Heechul…." Kata Siwon mulai menangis terisak. Heechulnya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Siwon. Taemin dan Minho memeluknya.

"Ajushi, jangan menangis," kata Minho. Dia merasakan hatinya ikut terluka.

"Ajuchi…." Kata Taemin sambil menghapus air mata Siwon. Paman Park terdiam disana. Dia pun ikut menangis.

"Miho! Taemin! Kalian dimana!?" seru sebuah suara. Yeoja tersebut termanggu.

"Minho, Taemin!" seru suara yang lainnya. "Siwon…" katanya tanpa suara saat melihat sosok yang tengah dipeluk oleh si Kembar.

"Ye-hyung…" kata Minho dan Taemin. Siwon berbalik dan menatap wajah yang dikenalnya tersebut.

"Hyung!" kata Siwon, "Apa yang terjadi hyung? Katakanlah padaku? Apa yang terjadi pada Heechulku?" kata Siwon.

"Mianne, Siwon. Noona sudah meninggal, 2 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Yesung.

"Bohongkan! Itu semua bohongkan, hyung," kata Siwon tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong Chapter ini terlalu panjang jadi kubuat ganda.

Bagian ke-2nya aku publish besok, Ok!

Enjoy the story ne!


	17. Chapter 17

"Lima tahun…. Lima tahun Woonie. Kita akan bertemu lima tahun dari sekarang. Jika saat itu perasaanmu belum berubah maka kembalilah padaku! Aku akan menunggumu!"

"Kenapa harus lima tahun… itu waktu yang cukup lama…."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Siwonnie! Percayalah!"

"Tapi aku ingin disini bersamamu…"

Chapter 15

Saranghae Umma

.

.

.

"Mianne, Siwon. Noona sudah meninggal, 2 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Yesung.

"Bohongkan! Itu semua bohongkan, hyung," kata Siwon tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu

Ditepi pantai Siwon menghentikan mobilnya. Dia menatap Heechul yang duduk manis disampingnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon, mencoba mengusir kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu," jawab Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon!" kata Heechul.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin memilikimu!" jawab Siwon setengah berteriak. Heechul yang mendengarnya menitikkan air matanya. Siwon yang melihatnya terkejut, "Umm… kau baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis, kumohon," pinta Siwon lirih.

"Ani… aku sangat bahagia. Aku mencintaimu Siwon!" ucap Heechul. Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Heechul yang kecil.

.

.

.

Perlahan Siwon membuka kedua matanya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Dimana Heechul? Apa dia pergi meninggalkannya. Siwon keluar dari salah satu penginapan yang mereka sewa tadi malam. Dia berkeliling mencari Heechul. Tidak jauh dari pesisir pantai dia menemukan sesosok bayangan yang tengah berdiri disana. Wajah yang cantik itu tengah menikmati sunrise. Tangannya yang lentik memegangi rambutnya yang kelam bagai langit malam. Siwon pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disana?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul.

"Bukan apa-apa… hanya menikmati udara pagi," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum menatap Siwon. Cukup lama keduanya berdiri disana, menikmati hanygatnya sinar matahari, suara debur ombak yang memecah karang dan moment manis mereka.

"Ikutlah denganku!" ajak Heechul pada Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin ikut dengaku?" tanya Heechul. Siwon mengikuti langkah Heechul sambil terus menggandeng tangan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kita sampai!" jawab Heechul. Mereka tenga berdiri disebuah bangunan tua, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Lautan biru yang terhampar luas membentang dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Iya, apalagi bersamamu," jawab Siwon sambil mencium telapak tangan Heechul. Membuatnya tersipu malu. Melihatnya Siwon tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan itu.

"Siwon, mari kita berjanji satu hal!" kata Heechul. Siwon menatapnya keheranan. "Ada satu hal yang kupinta darimu, Siwon!" kata Heechul mulai serius. Siwon tidak menyukainya. Rasanya dadanya jadi terasa sesak. Apa yang akan dikatakan Heechul padanya?

"Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan kejadian semalam?" tanya Siwon. Wajah Heechul jadi merona, dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Ani," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan yang kalian bicarakan semalam?" tanya Siwon. Heechul meangguk pelan. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Siwon.

"Pamanmu, ingin kita berpisah!" jawab Heechul. Siwon terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Siwon. Heechul tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Siwonnie, ayo kita berpisah!" ajak Heechul sambil menatap namja yang berdiri didepannya itu. Terdengar bunyi deru ombak yang memecah karang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon ragu, badannya melemas.

"Ayo, kita berpisah sejenak, Siwonnie! Kita pikirkan lagi apa yang kita rasakan sekarang ini. Apakah nyata atau…." Heechul tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Siwon telah memeluknya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku membuatmu malu?" tanya Siwon.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Heechul sambil menikmati pelukan Siwon. "Siwon, kau…." Heechul berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Jangan memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Sebab aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berkata tentang perpisahan!" kata Siwon. Dia merasa sedih. Tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Dalam hatinya dia berdo'a.

"Aku akan bertambah tua Siwon dan mungkin akan…." Siwon menempelkan jarinya. Mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berkata apapun.

"Kita akan menjadi tua bersama, kita akan hidup bersama, menjaga anak-anak kita melihat mereka tumbuh…." Gumam Siwon mulai berhayal. Heechul yang mendengar kepolosan Siwon tersenyum.

"Siwonnie, Saranghae…." kata Heechul pelan. Setengah berbisik ditelinga Siwon. Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" pinta Siwon. Heechul diam saja dia hanya dapat memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

Keduanya terdiam, hingga

"Heechul, maukah kau menikah denganku," ucap Siwon mantap. Heechul terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu," ucap Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

"Heechul?" panggil Siwon yang tidak menerima jawaban dari Heechul. Dia mengangkat dagu Heechul. Kedua bola mata indah itu bersinar penuh harap dan air mata. "Menikahlah denganku sekarang, disini? Dan aku akan membahagiakanmu!" kata Siwon.

"Tapi Siwon.… aku…" ucap Heechul ragu.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Siwon. Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Heechul.

.

.

.

Siwon berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah gereja kecil disana. Dia menemui pendeta disana dan segera bergegas memanggil Heechul yang menunggunya diluar.

"Bapa, apakah kau bisa menikahkan kami sekarang?" tanya Siwon pada pendeta tersebut.

"Tentu saja," jawab sang pendeta. "Baiklah, apakah kau mempelai wanitanya?" tanya pendeta tersebut. Heechul mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Suster Mary akan membantumu untuk bersiap-siap," kata pendeta tersebut. Dia memanggil seseorang yang bernama Suster Mary.

"Aku bersiap-siap dulu Siwon," kata Heechul. Siwon tersenyum. Dia melangkah keluar ruangan bersama dengan Suster Mary.

.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya Suster Mary.

"Iya," jawab Heechul. Suster Mary tersenyum. Dia memakaikan kerudung putih pada Heechul.

"Mianne, Heechul-shi kami tidak mempunyai gaun yang indah untukmu," ucap Suster Mary. Dia membantu Heechul bersiap. "Baiklah. Kau cantik sekali, Heechul-shi. Ayo, kita keluar!" ajak Suster Mary.

Perlahan Heechul memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju altar dimana Siwon telah menunggunya. Siwon tersenyum menatap yeoja yang dicintainya. Heechul tampak cantik.

Heechul tersenyum, jantungnya berdebar. Dia merasa tenang saat melihat Siwon tersenyum padanya. Dia tiba-tiba berpikir, ini bukanlah pernikahan yang dia harapkan. Pakaian yang dia kenakan hanyalah gaun malam yang kemarin dipakainya. Tidak ada tiara atau pun buket bunga. Tidak ada tamu undangan hanya Suster Mary dan Pendeta itu saja serta beberapa jamaah yang mereka tidak kenal. Tapi disinilah mereka sekarang. Berdiri dan mengikat janji bersama bersama dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Heechul berhenti, menatap Siwon yang memberikan sesuatu padanya. Setangkai mawar berwarna unggu padanya.

"Kau adalah Cinta Pertama dan Terakhirku, Kim Heechul. Saranghae…." Bisik Siwon.

.

.

.

Sore itu Heechul menatap layar handpon miliknya. Beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari Yesung, Wookie, dan yang lainnya. Ada juga pesan yang menanyakan keberadaan mereka. Sebuah nomor baru menarik perhatiannya. Dia segera membuka pesan tersebut dan menghubunginya.

"Bisakah kau menjemputnya besok. Terima kasih," jawab Heechul kembali menutup handponenya. Dia menatap namja itu yang datang menghampirinya dengan dua buah es krim ditangannya, dan sebuah plastic belanjaan yang berisi pakaian ganti mereka. Mereka berdua duduk disebuah batu karang. Menatap senja, hari ini bagaikan mimpi untuknya.

Heechul bersandar pada Siwon, Siwon memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Siwon?!" panggil Heechul.

"Hmm…" jawab Siwon singkat.

"Aku ingin pulang," kata Heechul. Siwon diam saja, Heechul merasakan perubahan emosi Siwon. Tangan namja itu bergetar. "Siwon, aku ingin pulang. Bisakah kita pulang kerumah?" pinta Heechul.

"Baiklah…" ucap Siwon lemah. Keduanya bangkit dan berjalan menuju penginapan yang mereka sewa.

"Bisakah kita pulang besok," kata Siwon lemah. Heechul tersenyum menyetujuinya. Di dalam kamar itu keduanya duduk, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Siwon menatap Heechul yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Heechul… Heechul…. Heechul!" panggil Siwon yang kini sudah berada didepannya.

"Siwon kau mengagetkanku!" kata Heechul.

"Kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku… tidak memikirkan apapun…" jawab Heechul ragu. Siwon memandang Heechul tajam.

"Katakanlah, agar aku bisa memahaminya. Sekarang kita sudah menjadi suami-istri," kata Siwon. Heechul terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ne, kau suamiku," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Dia menggenggam tangannya erat. "Siwonnie, ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikiranku," kata Heechul sambil bersandar di dada bidang suaminya tersebut.

"Katakanlah?" kata Siwon, "Apa hal yang ingin kau sampaikan ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan Paman?" tanya Siwon akhirnya. Dia mencoba bersikap dewasa.

"Siwonnie," Heechul menatap Siwon dan membelai wajahnya. "Pamanmu, dia ingin kau dan Kyuhyun kembali ke Amerika dan melanjutkan study kalian disana," kata Heechul. Dia berusaha untuk dapat menyampaikannya senormal mungkin.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon. Ingin rasanya dia berkata 'Aku tidak ingin pergi!'

"Ayo, kita berpisah," ucapan Heechul tersebut membuat kedua orang itu terdiam.

"Dan apa?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Heechul merasakan genggaman tangan Siwon yang semakim melemah.

"Li…ma….Lima tahun…. Lima tahun Woonie. Kita akan bertemu lima tahun dari sekarang." Ujar Heechul.

"Itu waktu yang cukup lama," gumam Siwon. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Siwon, dengarkan aku," kata Heechul sembari menatap lurus pada Siwon. "Aku mencintaimu." Kata Heechul, dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya "Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Tapi bahkan setelah 10 tahun kita berpisah kau masih bisa menemukanku dan bahkan mencintaiku. Lima tahun kedepan tidak akan berlalu lama," kata Heechul menghibur dirinya.

"Apa aku bisa menghubungimu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak!" jawab Heechul tegas. Dia menatap kedua mata Siwon yang tengah membendung air matanya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi dan melupakanmu begitu?" kata Siwon sedih.

"Ji…jika saat itu perasaanmu belum berubah maka kembalilah padaku! Aku akan menunggumu!" kata Heechul dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu! Tidak pernah!" ucap Siwon. "Kau jangan melupakanku," isak Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul erat. "Aku mencintaimu! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan

"Siwon, aku tahu…" gumam Heechul. "Aku tahu… aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," isak Heechul sambil memeluknya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Siwon! Percayalah!" kata Heechul pada Siwon.

"Ya, aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu," kata Siwon.

"Saranghae, Siwon. Saranghae!" gumam Heechu.

"Nado, Saranghae," kata Siwon, "Kau, cinta pertamaku! Aku mencintaimu, sepanjang hidupku. Aku akan kembali padamu, Heechul!" kata Siwon sambil mengecup singkat kening Heechul.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Siwon dan Heechul melihat Donghae tengah menunggu mereka di depan mobil Siwon.

"Ayo, pulang!" kata Donghae.

"Aku akan mengantar Heechul dulu," ucap Siwon singkat. Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Siwon. Sungguh dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Dua mobil tersebut berjalan beriringan.

Mereka tiba di rumah Heechul tampak Yesung dan Wookie tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Heechul turun dari mobil, Siwon mengikutinya.

"Noona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya," jawab Heechul lirih.

"Hyung, jagalah noonamu baik-baik!" kata Siwon. Dia menatap Heechul. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seulas senyum muncul diwajahnya, saat Heechul tersenyum lembut padanya.

"…." Siwon memeluknya dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk di meja kerjanya. Sambil menatap sebuah mawar unggu yang diberikan Siwon padanya kemarin, saat Pernikahan mereka. Heechul tersenyum.

"Noona, kau tidak mengantarnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak!" jawab Heechul.

"Apa kau meragukannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani! Aku sangat mempercayainya. Dia pasti akan pulang! Dia akan kembali!" kata Heechul sambil menatap mawar unggu yang ada dihadapannya. Mendengar jawaban yang menakjubkan dari sang noona, Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Noona, apa aku bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Yesung.

"Jangan harap. Jika kau menghubunginya. Kubunuh kau!" ancam Heechul.

"Kau tidak kasihan padanya, Nyonya Choi?" tanya Yesung.

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan!" kata Heechul, wajahnya merona karena bahagian dan malu. Yesung yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Heechul menatap mawar unggu tersebut. Dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Jika dia mengantar Siwon tentunya dia akan menangis dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal disisnya.

"Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Jika kau mencintaiku, maka kau akan kembali. Jika tidak,…" Heechul berusaha menjauhkan pikiran buruknya. "Tidak! Siwonku pasti kembali," kata Heechul menegaskan. Masih memandangi bunga mawar tersebut, Heechul bergumam, "Jika tuhan berkehandak kita akan bersatu. Jika kau pulang nanti aku akan menyambut kedatanganmu. Namun, lima tahun…. Waktu yang sangat lama. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Choi Siwon, Kembalilah padaku segera!"

.

.

.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung. Sekarang mereka duduk diluar bangunan tersebut.

"Noona melarangku," gumam Yesung sedih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Siwon.

"2 tahun yang lalu, Han kembali datang. Dia melihat Taemin dan Minho. Awalnya dia gembira, dia mengira bahwa Taemin dan Minho adalah anak-anaknya. Namun noona mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah anaknya dan… mereka bertengkar. Han tanpa sengaja mendorong noona hingga dia terjatuh." Ucap Yesung. "Noona mengalami luka yang cukup serius di bagian kepalanya. Dokter telah berusaha semampunya. Noona koma, dia tertidur selama satu bulan hingga akhirnya dia meninggal," ucap Yesung lirih.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?!" kata Siwon. Yesung menunduk.

"Aku kira kau melupakannya. Kau tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu kabar noona. Mianne Siwon," kata Yesung. Siwon hanya mampu menarik nafas dalam. Telah terjadi misunderstanding yang dikarenakan miscommunication.

"Mianne, hyung." Kata Siwon. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua bocah laki-laki tersebut. "Hyung, lalu kedua anak itu?" Siwon sedikit ragu. Suaranya bergetar, "Si…siapa mereka? A…apakah mereka anakku dan Heechul?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung.

"Ya! Mereka anak-anakmu, Siwon!" kata Yesung. Kedua anak itu menatap Siwon. Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya.

Taemin yang kala itu ada dipangkuan Wookie hanya tersenyum. Minho yang duduk di samping Wookie diam saja. Dia lebih banyak bermain dengan mainannya yang ada di dalam tas.

"Mianne, oppa. Kami tidak tahu harus menghubungi kemana?" kata Wookie.

Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya menangis. Dia sangat merindukan Heechulnya. Namun, yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu telah pergi.

"Noona, Siapa ajuchi ini?" tanya Taemin pada Wookie.

"Ne, Noona. Siapa ajushi itu? Tadi dia menangis di depan umma." Tanya Minho sambil memainkan mainanya.

"Dia appa kalian!" jelas Wookie singkat.

"App?!" kata keduanya ragu. Taemin turun dari pangkuan Wookie sedangkan Minho bangun dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ne, aku adalah appa kalian," jawab Siwon.

"Appa!" teriak kedua anak itu. Siwon memeluk kedua anak kecil tersebut yang berlari kedalam pangkuannya.

"Taemin! Minho! Maafkan appa! Apa tidak tahu! Maafkan appa…."

"Appa kemana saja?" isak Minho sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Siwon.

"Appa…." Isak Taemin.

"Mianne, mianada…. Taemin…. Minho…." Isak Siwon. Yesung dan Wookie yang melihatnya ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Heechul, aku pulang. Setelah lima tahun yang kutemui bukanlah dirimu tapi buah hati kita. Kau tahu, AKU SANGAT-SANGAT MENCINTAIMU,"

"Nado, sarangheyo"

Terdengar bisikan suara seseorang di telinganya. Siwon memeluk keduanya putranya erat. Terbayang wajah Heechul yang sedang tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya.

"Selamat datang, Siwonnie,"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Cerita yang panjang. Mianne. Ini adalah akhir terbaik yang kupikirkan.

Usai 'Saranghae Umma' thor mau hibernasi dulu, jangka waktu tidak ditentukan. Klo d ide 'thor pasti posting lagi.

P.S. I am still thinking of you, seminggu yang lalu jarak kita kembali melebar, 10. Nilai yang sempurna bukan? Kita bertemu dan as you wish we are strangers now. Kita sama-sama berkepala dingin

Sejujurnya, Aku takut dia berhenti menyukaiku.


End file.
